Not What it Seems
by Son Goshen
Summary: G/V. With a strange stroke of luck, Bardock is brought alive. Problems almost immediately follow the shocking development, and more mysteries develop as the Z-Fighters slowly discover that there are a large group of saiyan survivors that have being hiding all this time. And one thing leads to another...
1. The Beginning

**Hello! I am hoping this story would be longer than all my other ones… That's it for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai, I only own all the disks and a Z necklace. **

Rundown:

Everything after "Videl learns how to fly" is nonexistent, therefore Goku is still dead and only Videl knows Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. No one is capable of super saiyan 2, not even Gohan, because he didn't train at all during the 7 years. His strength did not decrease though. Also, the human Z fighters' power levels are around Frieza's final form because I am TIRED of the fact that they are just like chopped liver now since the saiyans outstripped them. (That also means they've been training all the time.)

~~~DBZ ~~~

Somewhere out in space, there was a gigantic spaceship full of nearly 300 saiyans. They've been around for 35 years already, looking for resourceful planets to conquer. No one really knew about them, because all their work was done quietly and secretly.

The saiyans had changed slightly. Their class system was slightly modified. Now there was a Super Elite level. That level was only for those who have achieved the super saiyan level, which there was only 10. The prince (age 19) was among the 10, and from what everyone hears from the rumors, he's about to reach a level beyond that. Whether that level really exists or not remains to be seen.

The Queen sat in the throne room. A scientist approached her and knelt down.

"What is it, Norc?" she asked.

"My team has been working on the Blutz Wave Generator for 2 months already. The progress is so far very successful. It will be ready to use within another 2 weeks," he replied. "But, my lady, which planet will you use it on?"

"I have decided on planet Earth. Also, I want my son to go against the super saiyan there. Have you not heard the talk about an Earth-raised saiyan who reached the legendary state and defeated the Cold Family?" the Queen said.

"Of course, your Majesty, who hasn't? The Prince will surely win," he responded, a tiny hint of pride in his voice.

"Now, Norc, do you know anything about that saiyan? Why has he been evading us?"

"We do not know. Perhaps he thinks we are the enemy."

The Queen sighed. "You may leave."

Norc slunk away.

~~~DBZ ~~~

It's been nearly a year since he was brought back to life for whatever reasons. The whole thing was still very strange to him. One moment he was in Hell, punching Frieza in the face, then the next, he appeared on another planet in the living world.

Then, he managed to get some information out of the natives. Apparently, 35 years passed since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Questioning further, he found out that an Earth-raised saiyan had reached super saiyan and defeated Frieza.

That must be his son then…

And now, there was some group who intended to capture him. He didn't know who, but he knew that the best thing to do would be to evade the group until he discovered who they were.

He decided his next target would be Earth, then. He would try to find his son there, and hopefully get some answers.

~~~DBZ~~~

_In the Otherworld, Check-In Station nearly a year ago…_

"KING YEMMA!" An ogre raced to King Yemma's desk.

He peered down at the blue ogre. "What is it?"

"Wretimus! It momentarily created a portal from here to the living world and brought the prisoner back to life!"

"WHAT! Who revived and escaped?"

"The saiyan," then the ogre said his name, "I don't even think he was aware of what happened! He was fighting Frieza when that happened!"

That saiyan, King Yemma mused, didn't he die by Frieza's hand? So why was he fighting him in the first place?

The ogre continued to blab about the scene he just witnessed. "And he was in this strange state. His hair was golden and sticking upwards. I think Goz said his eyes were emerald!"

Huh? How could he reach the super saiyan state?

"King Yemma? KING YEMMA!" The ogre jerked him out of his reverie. "What are we going to do about him?"

King Yemma thought for a moment. "There's nothing we can do now, since he's alive now. But, if this ever happens again, I will send you to work at the 18th level of Hell [1]." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

The blue monster gave a squeak and scampered off into the distance.

**[1] Hell in Asia has always been described as 18 levels, the 18****th**** been the deepest and worst.**

**Remember to read and review. I accept all kinds of reviews except for flames that go like : this sux delete it. Constructive criticism is not part of my definition of flames. I welcome them!**


	2. Mysterious Ki

**Second chapter is here! Here's a big thank you for the people who reviewed and/or story alert-ed this story. XD **

**dbzfan8: The person who killed Frieza was Mirai Trunks, but that fact isn't well known.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai.**

Gohan flew alongside Videl. She insisted he come with her to practice, and been such a nice person, he agreed. Now, every day after school, she'd pull him up the stairs to the rooftop and fly.

It wasn't bad at all though. Videl seemed to think that she uncovered every secret Gohan had, which wasn't true. But he'd rather not tell her, or she'd be after him AGAIN.

Sometimes, when Videl was in a good mood, she was really nice to him and talked a bit about her life. There were many things in which Gohan was surprised to hear, such as the fact that Videl trained by herself, because her father was too busy out dating several women at the same time. That was a bit disgusting, but not unusual.

A sudden urge to sock Mr. Satan right in the face rose again. It came up many times already, but Gohan wasn't that kind of person. Maybe what Krillin said was true. He had hinted that Gohan was showing feelings to Videl, but Gohan didn't think so.

He was pretty sure he didn't like Videl _that _way. At least, he hoped not.

"Hey Gohan, what if we flew into the clouds?" Videl asked him.

"Umm… well, obviously we would be soaking wet when we get outta there," Gohan replied. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye after he said that. He gulped.

And then, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and jerked him along with her. They went right into the cloud.

Whoever said clouds were soft and fluffy, they definitely weren't. Teeny tiny ice pellets struck him on his face and all over his body, and it felt like trying to breathe in very thick mist.

He immediately dashed out of the cloud, soaked to the bone. Gohan shook his head like a dog to get rid of the water in his hair and ears. Videl emerged, smirking. She was also like Gohan, completely soaked.

"N-Next t-time don't-t d-drag me in, Videl-l," Gohan stuttered, shivering like a leaf. Videl just stuck her tongue out at him impishly. He glared.

Sighing, he used his ki to dry himself, which worked instantly. Now, it was his turn to smirk.

However, his triumph was short-lived. Suddenly, he felt a strangely high power level in the distance. It was completely unfamiliar to him; therefore it couldn't be any of the Z fighters. There was something about it, though, that was a tad bit familiar.

Gohan was absolutely certain he never felt this ki before. There was only one conclusion about it. Whoever possessed it was an alien.

But then, the ki vanished completely.

"What is it, Gohan?"

Oops, he conveniently forgot about Videl. "Sorry, there was something on my mind," Gohan apologized. He placed his hand on Videl's forehead and channeled his ki through her body, so it would warm up.

"Thanks," Videl gave him a warm smile. It made him feel so warm and mushy inside. Ah, what a beautiful smile she has, Gohan thought happily. Then he shook his head again. Where did he get all these thoughts from, anyways?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school then, Videl?" Gohan said to her. She nodded and zoomed off into the distance.

~~~DBZ~~~

It was dinner, and both Gohan and Goten were chewing happily away at their mountain of food.

Then it happened again. The alien ki. And then it was gone, just like this afternoon. Right after it happened, the phone rang.

Gohan picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gohan, right? It's Krillin." The former monk sounded anxious.

"Oh, hi, Krillin."

"Listen, did you feel that ki just now? It's insanely strong."

"Yeah, I know. And the strange thing is, there's something familiar about the ki. I can't quite place where I felt it."

"What if it's one of Frieza's family again? You remember last time, when Cooler came?"

Gohan shuddered. He remembered every detail of what happened, and he most certainly did not want the same thing to repeat again. But the ki definitely wasn't any of the Ice-jins'.

"I'm pretty certain it isn't any of Frieza's family. Doesn't feel like it." He could hear a very light sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "How 'bout we meet on the Lookout if something like this happens again?

"Sure. I'll spread the news, unless the others reach you first."

"Alright, Krillin, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Both hung up at the same time. And the phone rang again, and this time it was Yamcha. The same process repeated with Tien and Bulma. Piccolo simply flew in from the window to talk to Gohan. By the end of this process, he can tell his mother was quite angry.

He saw that her right hand slowly inched toward her trusty frying pan/

Oh crap, he silently thought. And Gohan quickly sat down and started shoveling all his food in his mouth before dashing into his room and locked the door.

~~~DBZ~~~

The hallway in which Norc was walking along was dimly lit, but at least he could still see. He could only hear his own footsteps as he treaded the path to the throne room, where the Queen awaits his report on the Blutz Wave Generator.

At last, he reached the mahogany door and twisted the knob. The door swung open without a sound. Perfect balance. He was momentarily blinded by the bright light that lit up the place.

The Queen must've had some kind of freaky sixth sense, because she immediately called out, "What is your report, Norc?"

Norc bowed. "The Blutz Wave Generator has been successfully installed, your Majesty. Everything is fine. It has begun to work," he said.

The Queen smirked widely. "Great work, Norc, I will reward you and your team in due time. And, tell me, where is the saiyan?"

"He... he is nowhere to be found. Completely disappeared. We heard rumors though, that he's heading towards Earth."

She smirked impossibly wider. "Then it will be a perfect opportunity to get him."

**So… the end of chapter 2 is here. Who can guess who "the saiyan" is? It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Hint: Go see the characters that the story was labeled with. Remember to r&r. And one last thing…**

**SIGN IT! www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ dbzcontinuation/**

**:) See ya next time!**


	3. Searching

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks to Meiyo Motou and dbzfan8 for reviewing.**

**Yes, the identity of "the saiyan" is Bardock. I will be making him into a scientist. I know that he wasn't and it was just an English dub mistake, etc. etc., but that's the way it's going to be.**

**On with the story!**

The worn-out space pod flew into Earth's atmosphere. The outer layer began to burn up, like a meteor. That was what it looked like on the outside, anyways.

But thanks to the design, anyone who was in the space pod would be completely safe from any kind of harm. Within a few seconds, it struck the earth, right onto a patch of grass, creating a huge crater.

The door hissed open, and the saiyan stepped out. His red head band fluttered in the light breeze as he surveyed his surroundings.

It was pretty simple. Green trees, grass, animals grazing lazily. Just like home, he thought, except Planet Vegeta had red skies instead.

Bardock felt several very strong ki's on Earth and concluded there should be one that was Kakarot's, or Goku as he was called now. But he knew it wouldn't be smart to go to every ki's location and see if it was his son or not, as his other son, Raditz, did.

All it did to Raditz was arousing fear and suspicion, and later causing his own death.

Then Bardock thought of an idea. From what he saw and heard from his visions, Earth's system was just like Vegeta. They must have an archive of all their citizens stored somewhere then.

Well, he'd have to break into a building and hack into a computer then.

~~~DBZ~~~

After flying around a bit, he saw a huge building that was labeled Capsule Corporation. Maybe this was it. Bardock remembered that this was where Goku's friend, the blue haired scientist called Bulma or something, lived.

He flew carefully around the building and found an open window, which led to an empty room. He never knew he was _this _lucky.

Bardock landed lightly on his feet and immediately went to the nearest computer. He managed to hack into Capsule Corp's database. There was a huge archive of achievements, employees, records, etc.

There was a small file at the bottom, labeled, Confidential. That should be it. He clicked it and was met with a firewall. He disabled it, but then another firewall stopped him. Just how paranoid was this Bulma woman?

After ten minutes of disabling firewalls and hacking, he finally entered the file.

_Records – saiyan technology_

_Diary_

_Gravity Room Blueprints_

_Friends' contact information_

There! He scanned through various names and contacts until he reached Son.

_Son Family_

_Phone number: 666-932-4635_

_Location: Mt. Paozu, 439 East District_

Mt. Paozu? Bardock recalled passing some sort of sign that had Mt. Paozu written on it. At least he had a clue where to start searching for his son now.

He then keyed in a few codes to erase his visit completely from the computer system, so no one would know he came here.

Then he arranged everything back into its original position and left the building through the window again.

~~~DBZ~~~

It was one of those days were Vegeta wasn't training and was just wandering around the gigantic house. There weren't much to do other than training, and he was quite bored with it today.

He ambled along a long hallway. He glanced into each room, and each held several computers. This must be one of those research hallways, he concluded.

Vegeta decided to walk into one at random. This was slightly different, because the window was wide open, and there was just one computer. He leaned by the window, enjoying the wind on his face.

Then he noticed something quite strange. There was a very faint footprint on the windowstill. How strange. Was it Trunks or Goten who came here? That wasn't too likely, because the footprint was too large for it to be a child's.

Then, he caught a strange scent. It was most certainly saiyan, and it wasn't one he recognized. There was an intruder!

"Woman!" he yelled.

~~~DBZ~~~

It was a bright afternoon at the Son's cozy household. Birds were chirping, and squirrels hopped from one green tree to another.

Gohan was slacking off from his homework, even though he knew the consequences of his mother finding out were dire. It usually meant getting hit several times on the head by the frying pan. But right now, he was very preoccupied with chatting on the phone with Videl.

Chatting with Videl brought his guard down, so he did not realize that the whole time Bardock was watching him silently from a tree.

"Yeah, I know… wait, seriously?... why would the gym teacher leave like that… gosh, the school would have a hard time of finding someone to take over… someone capable of teaching martial arts?... no, my dad's dead, remember?"

Ka–Goku's dead? How? How can he?

But now, what was he going to do? Maybe he could get close to his grandson, somehow, someway.

Then he realized there was a perfect opportunity. He could teach gym class. But he first needed proper human clothes before he could do anything else.

Bardock briefly felt slightly self-conscious because he was wearing the same armor for many days. Well, he thought, I hope my son doesn't mind me borrowing his clothes for awhile.

**The chapter is a bit short, sorry. But, please review! And give me some feedback of how the story's going. If you want to request for a character to be added, something to happen, etc., I will try to make it happen.**

**Son Goshen, over and out!**


	4. New Teacher

**Gee, I update this story sooooo much faster than my old ones. :D Thanks to Meiyo Motou, dbzfan8, rex, and Soundwave-82 for reviewing.**

Bardock quickly stole some clothes out of his son's closet and left without making a noise. He flew back to the cave where he had set up an impromptu camp to change.

As soon as he was done he headed toward the nearest city, where he could find a shop to buy some clothes, because obviously he couldn't show up as the gym teacher to Gohan with these clothes.

Gohan would know right away that he was the one who stole clothing.

When he reached the clothing store, he began pondering about what to buy, because he wasn't too sure about Earth clothes.

"May I help you, sir?" a female attendant asked him, smiling seductively at him.

"Umm, I'm looking for clothes suitable for gym," he replied, "And I only have 5,000 zeni with me right now." The woman grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a clothing rack.

She and a few other female attendants began to flip around the clothes, tossing him something every few minutes, or taking something out. By the end, he had a few outfits in his hand. They pushed him to the cashier, where he scanned everything and calculated the cost.

"That would be 4,500 zeni," he said politely. Bardock handed him the amount, and when he left, all the female workers smiled at him and waved.

He felt his cheeks burn. He couldn't really decide whether the women on Planet Vegeta were worse, or the ones here.

~~~DBZ~~~

Bulma immediately alerted all the Z fighters of Vegeta's discovery, and they all arrived as soon as possible at the Lookout.

"What clues do you have about this?" Yamcha asked immediately when everyone was there.

"Well," Bulma started, "we can definitely conclude that this incident is related to the mysterious ki all of you have been sensing." All nodded. "And also, Vegeta says this must be a saiyan because of the scent he left, and the ki."

Krillin paled, and when Vegeta saw that, he smirked.

"I have something to share, too," Gohan said. "Clothes had been stolen. They were dad's."

This new bit of info confused everyone greatly, because why would the saiyan want to steal clothes?

"Anyways, it would be best to meet again here when we have something new to share," Bulma concluded the meeting, and the Z fighters all headed back to their own homes.

~~~DBZ~~~

Bardock walked all the way to his grandson's school, Orange Star High. He couldn't fly, because from what he saw Earthlings were all very narrow minded and refused to believe anything that's beyond what they are capable of comprehending.

Finally, he managed to reach the white building. Following the signs, he walked to the principal's office. What he assumed as the assistant greeted him.

"Hello, sir. Are you a parent of a student enrolled here?" she asked politely.

"No, I'm looking for a job," he replied.

"Then, did you make an appointment?"

"Was I supposed to?"

The assistant sighed. "No, you weren't. Our school's so insignificant that we almost never have anyone searching for a job. Anyways, go right in his office." She gestured with her hand for him to enter.

Bardock entered the principal's office to find him immersed in a thick book labeled, How to Be a Successful Principal in a Small School. He snickered inwardly and cleared his throat.

Mr. Steve (that's what his name card indicated) jumped and quickly stuck the book under his desk. Bardock nearly laughed out loud.

"Oh, hi!" he said, quite flustered, "Are you a parent?"

"No, I want to see if I can fill the gym teacher spot," Bardock said. The principal immediately brightened.

"You can have it then! Thank Kami, we desperately needed one! You do know martial arts, though, do you?" Mr. Steve added sharply.

"I was in the army since I was 16," he said. Mr. Steve beamed.

"Good, you're hired!" He flipped around his drawer and took out a piece of paper. "This will be your schedule. Please be on time!"

Bardock took the paper and glanced at it briefly. He immediately memorized the schedule and made mental note to wake up early tomorrow, since he had a class in the second period, which would be at nine in the morning.

He left rather quickly to get back to his camp, and began to plan what to do tomorrow.

~~~DBZ ~~~

_Next day…_

Gohan was very confused. Just yesterday, Videl told him that they don't have a gym teacher anymore, so why were they still going to the class?

Even Videl herself didn't understand the matter. And of course, many girls were disappointed that they would still have gym class, even if there were no teacher to teach them.

"I was thinking," she began, "that maybe the principal managed to find a teacher. That's the only logical explanation."

"Is it your dad?" Sharpner asked excitedly, "Then we'd be having free martial arts classes."

Erasa snorted. "Dream on, Sharpie. Besides, I hate martial arts. They make you all sweaty and gross." She shuddered delicately.

Just then several girls walked out of the gym, giggling crazily.

"OMG, like, he's so hot!" one of the squealed.

"Yeah, I know, he's like, so strong and handsome," another sighed dreamily.

"Would he date me if I asked?" yet another wondered. The group burst into fresh giggles. The one with red hair smacked the one who just spoke.

"Gosh, he's a teacher!" she said.

"An incredibly young one, though. I just can't get him out of my mind," she replied. All of them nodded.

Videl mimed vomiting when hearing the exchange. "Who are they talking about?" she grumbled.

"Maybe the new teacher?" Gohan offered. "I think your theory is right."

Then they entered the gym, and Gohan was completely in shock.

The teacher was a young male, and an exact image of his father, albeit with a scar and a light tan. And he had a furry brown belt around his waist.

Gohan caught his scent, and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. This was the saiyan who possessed the "mysterious ki", the one who broke into Capsule Corp., and the one who stole his father's clothes. Why was he here, and what does he want?

**So, Gohan and Bardock finally met. I ran through a billion scenarios and this was the best one… So, read and review, guys!**

**Trunks and Goten will probably make an appearance in the near future. **

**See ya later!**


	5. Grandfather

**It's not a late update, I'm just following my original schedule, which is one update every 2 days… :P**

**Maybe it had something to do with my fruitless searches for Episode of Bardock scans... But I finally found them! What, you don't know about it? Ooishi Naho, student of Toriyama, is making a three chapter manga about a What-If scenario in which Bardock lives and turns super saiyan! The next two chapters will come out through V-Jump for the next two months.**

"So, all of you are class 11B, correct? [1]" Bardock said. They nodded. "I'm your new gym teacher, Bardock. You just call me that, since I don't really care about all the coach crap. As you all know, this semester you will be taught martial arts."

Several of the jocks at the back snickered. Bardock shot them a death glare, which made them freeze in place. He smirked. That always worked. However there was one with long blonde hair who stared back.

Interesting…

"Hey," the blondie spoke up, "if you really know how to fight, why don't you fight me then? I'm Mr. Satan's number one student!"

Satan? Oh, that big fat oaf of a man, the one with the silly afro.

"So be it then, kid," Bardock replied. He became a blur and within a split second, he was behind the kid and held him in a headlock.

"Don't try my patience," Bardock hissed, "or I might end up killing you." The kid paled visibly, and he let go, while the class watched in awe. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Thanks to his saiyan hearing, he heard every word the saiyan just said. He made a mental note to keep watch of him for the whole period, and confront him when class ends.

"Now," Bardock said, "this idiot is clearly too full of himself, and I hope you can all learn that if you're like this, you'll definitely perish in battle."

Then he began role calling.

**(A/N: I'm skipping many names so many of you won't fall asleep.)**

"Pencil, Sharpner!"

"Here."

"Porala, Erasa!"

"Here."

"Satan, Videl!"

"Here."

"Son, Gohan!"

"Here." For a split second their eyes met, but then Bardock looked away, and continued role calling.

For the whole period, Bardock taught them all beginner fighting stances, defensive and offensive. They were the ones he learned back in his primary academy when he was five.

By the end, nearly all the class was covered in sweat. "Class dismissed!" Bardock yelled. He heard several sighs of relief, and some even ran out the door in eagerness to leave.

The only one who didn't leave was Gohan.

"Why are you here?" he demanded as soon as everyone left.

"To find your father," Bardock said simply. "I'm your grandfather." And Gohan's jaw hit the floor.

"But that's impossible," he protested, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Bardock snorted. "Yeah, like I don't know that. One moment I was in HFIL, punching Frieza, then I was suddenly transported to the living world. I had hoped _you_, or Goku knew."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Obviously, if I had evil intents, I'd already be killing you and the whole planet, no?" That did make sense.

"So what brings you here then?"

"Like I said, I hoped that either you or your father knew why I am alive. I've been traveling in space for nearly a year now."

Gohan used his telepathy (it was weak, but still works fine) to read through his grandfather's mind. There was no doubt everything was true.

Bardock felt his mind been probed. "Now, you confirmed your story, could you tell yours? It's very confusing to see random visions here and there and not know what the HFIL was that about."

If Gohan was surprised, he didn't show. "This is going to take a long time… [2]"

When Gohan finally finished, two hours already passed. Bardock referenced everything he said to his visions, and the things he heard back in Hell. He realized that several of his Hell mates lied to him.

When, no, _if _he ever went back to Hell, he was going to make them pay.

"Well, I better alert my friends about you," Gohan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bardock and Gohan both turned around to the source of the voice. It was Videl.

Gohan was completely speechless. He opened his mouth and closed it again, resembling a fish. Bardock figured he should let Gohan solve this little problem.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry that my whole life was a lie?"

"I had to protect you. I didn't want you to be traumatized."

"I won't–"

"Hey, look, you two. Why don't you argue when you get to the Lookout? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, it's just that I have something very important to say to everyone that may or may not cause the destruction of Earth," Bardock interrupted, and dashed out the window.

Gohan grabbed Videl and followed his grandfather before she could say anything else.

**[1] The reason Gohan is in 11****th**** grade is because he's only supposed to be 17. I know that when people are 17 in America, they're in 12****th**** grade, but it's different in China, Japan, etc. They go to 1****st**** grade when they're 7, unless they're going to an international school.**

**[2] Gym was the last period of the day.**

**Goten and Trunks will make an appearance at the Lookout, and there will be a G/V moment. Please review, it'd make my day!**

**Have a spiffy day! :P**


	6. Gathering

**I updated again as a treat for all of you reviewers. Thanks a bundle!**

**Age (the reviewer): 16 was from the manga… I got 17 because of this: 4+1+2+3+7 = 17, and that's not including HTC. :D**

**Mr. Blue22 : Bardock and Gohan were quite distracted, LoL.**

**SiriusPotter2: I'll see what I can do about that. Thanks for your review!**

**Meiyo Motou: I really hate it when things are not straightforward… so yeah…**

**On to the story!**

Bardock reached the Lookout alone under Gohan's instructions, because he and Videl still needed to contact all the Z fighters.

He sat on the edge, peering down at the city. Did Planet Vegeta ever have a Lookout?

"Hello, Bardock."

The voice made Bardock jump, and he slipped off. Due to his good reflexes, his hand shot out and caught the edge. Swinging himself a bit to get a little momentum, he flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "You scared me for a second there," the Kami, Dende, said. "I thought you were going to fall off."

"Even if I did fall off, I can fly," he replied, slightly annoyed.

"You feel quite confused and afraid, don't you?" Dende said.

What? "How did you know that?" he asked.

The Namekian smiled and pointed to his own head. "I'm Kami. I can read your mind. You're confused at who's after you, and you're afraid that Earth will be destroyed like your home planet was."

"Even if you can read my emotions, you still don't know how I feel. The helplessness, the confusion."

"How would you know that? I watched my people die, and I couldn't do anything. I didn't understand what was happening. I was only under the instructions of the Elder to find the humans, that's it."

Bardock said nothing. Then, he felt several kis approaching. "They're coming."

The Z fighters all came with caution. From the emotions he felt from them, he could tell that they were very wary of him, and was on guard in case he suddenly attacked them.

Finally, Gohan and his family arrived, with Videl trailing at the end.

"Everyone's here already!" he exclaimed brightly. "Glad to see you all on such a short notice!"

Dead silence.

"Err… yeah. So, this is Bardock, my grandfather, like I told you on the phone. He was brought alive nearly a year ago for some reason, and he's been traveling throughout the galaxy. And now he's here."

"He's that saiyan we've been sensing, then?" Piccolo spoke up.

Gohan nodded. "Also the one who broke into Bulma's house, and the one who stole dad's clothes." Bardock swore he saw Bulma and Chi-chi's eyes flash murderously. Oh dear.

CRACK!

"What the heck!" Bardock yelled. Something exploded on his left shoulder, leaving a red mark. Then another and another, all over his back.

He looked back to see Trunks and Goten giggling hysterically. They were holding numerous amounts of tiny firecrackers.

And they continued to throw them at him. But since he knew what they were, he began dodging them all. Soon, the kids' supplies ran out, and Bardock smirked.

Pay time!

Even though he was much stronger and faster than the kids, they had an advantage because they've been to the Lookout several times and knew the rooms and layout. For five minutes, Bardock was chasing them, until a frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked Trunks and Goten on the head.

The savior was Chi chi. She smiled at Bardock, while the two mischievous devils whimpered piteously, rubbing their sore heads.

He wondered briefly what was the pan made of, and knew that it would not be a good idea to mess with his daughter-in-law.

"Grandpa, I thought you had something important to say," Gohan called out.

"I did?" Everyone in the room sweatdropped. But then, Bardock became serious again.

"I do have something to say, actually. There's an unknown enemy out there," he stated. "I didn't tell Gohan yet, because, well, let's just say we were interrupted." At this statement Videl turned red.

"But anyways, six months ago, on Planet Oroital, I saw two space pods land. That was unnatural, because no one used space pods anymore since the Cold family's reign ended.

I didn't know why, but I immediately hid, because it felt wrong. Because of my hiding spot, I couldn't see who they were, only the voices…

_*Flashback Sequence*_

_Bardock listened hard to the voices nearby._

"_Ya sure he's here, Cap'tin?" one said._

"_Absolutely. He's here alright, the Queen said so." Strangely, Bardock heard sniffing sounds._

"_I could smell his scent. It's not too hard to miss, ya know. 'Parently he's injured pretty bad, and hasn't washed in a few days."_

_Bardock's blood ran cold. They were describing him! He took off in the air as fast as he could, which drew the two people's attention._

"_Hey!"_

_He ignored the voice and sped away as quickly as he could toward his spaceship._

_*Flashback Sequence End*_

So since then, I've been on the run. I managed to shake them off, though, right before I came to Earth," Bardock finished.

The Z fighters were all trying to analyze this new info, and what it could mean to their own fates, and Earth's. No one noticed two teenagers were missing.

~~~DBZ~~~

_With Gohan…_

Gohan and Videl were in a small room somewhere in Kami's Lookout.

"Look, Videl, I said I'm sorry. Honestly!" Gohan pleaded with her.

She was still very angry. "How would you like it if you were in my shoes?" she snapped back.

"I'm really sorry. I know how it's like, seriously! I was afraid you might get traumatized by my experiences!" Gohan said

"So you think I'm weak!" she snarled.

Gohan realized the conversation was going nowhere. "You're not weak, it's just you're only human…"

Something in the sentence got through her cold outer shell and into her heart where it ached. It made her suddenly realize that she was the one who was making no sense, but Gohan's words were completely logical.

She was only human, and she had to stop pretending that she was someone special. She really wasn't. Videl was just an ordinary girl who didn't want to live in her father's shadow, and Gohan knew that.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she whispered, "I'm the one who's illogical right now."

Gohan was quite shocked that Videl would say something like that. The next moment was a strange one. Both were just aware that they were leaning toward each other, getting closer and closer, and their lips touched.

It was like they practiced kissing before, and it felt as if both of their souls were joined together.

The moment maybe lasted a few seconds, or years, or maybe even for all eternity.

But it was broken when the door creaked open, and there stood Krillin.

"Oops… uh… sorry, I'll let you two continue," he laughed nervously and quickly backed out the room. Gohan and Videl turned tomato red.

~~~DBZ~~~

The whole Z fighters heard of the incident, and when the two lovebirds walked out, several whistled and had smirks on their faces, which caused the two to blush even deeper.

The gathering ended, and all of them went their separate ways. Bardock was about to return to his camp when Chi chi stopped him.

"Just where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to my camp…?" he said, and it came out somewhat like a question.

"No, no, no! You're coming back with us! A cave is no proper home. Besides, you're my father-in-law! I couldn't bear the idea of you living like a caveman. Get your stuff and come to your new home," she ordered.

Geez, Earth women are just like Planet Vegeta ones. His son chose a very good wife.

**I think I grossed myself too much from writing the kissing scene. :( I hope some of you G/V lovers enjoyed it, though! And I hope the Trunks and Goten fans liked that little humor scene.**

**Please review, you all!**

**Later then, guys.**


	7. Furry Problem

**Welcome to chapter 7! I'd like to once again thank everyone who reviewed my story. Domo arigato! I know that the last chapter was messy and strange, so I hope this one is much better than before.**

**Meiyo Motou: I had the same reaction when I read it over again…**

**Onwards!**

As soon as Bardock moved all his belongings (which were really next to nothing) into the spare room next to Gohan's, Chi chi promptly began instructing him on this and that, rules in the house, etc.

Under normal circumstances, he would've pretended to listen or ignore the person completely, but since his daughter-in-law had her trusty frying pan in her hand, he decided against it.

That night, Chi chi cooked the amount of food she would usually do if Goku was also there, because she assumed that Bardock would have the exact eating habits as her husband.

She was half right though. Bardock did eat that much, but the way he ate was slightly different. It might seem impossible, but he managed to eat at a pace that even puts his son to shame. He was also much neater. From what Chi chi could tell, not a drop of sauce was spilled, no food fell off his plate, and his hands were completely clean (a.k.a. he didn't use his hands to eat).

"Hey, Bardock," Chi chi said.

He gulped down his food and looked up. "Yeah?"

"How do you eat like this?" she questioned, gesturing toward his plate.

"Doesn't Goku eat like this?" he responded.

She shook her head. "He eats slower, and much messier than you do."

Bardock was thoughtful for a second. "Well, I always had to eat quickly when I go and take out planets in case anyone ambushes my team. And, if you just try to eat neater, you could."

Chi chi nodded, memorizing the information, so if, no, WHEN Goku comes back, she would tell him. Deciding that Chi chi had finished talking, he began to eat once more.

~~~DBZ~~~

The night was completely silent, as this was the time that all creatures settled down. No one was awake at this hour, with the exception of Bardock.

Bardock was completely comfortable in his bed. He never slept in such a soft bed before, except his old one back at Planet Vegeta.

When he was conquering planets, he had to sleep on the ground or something with his team, and when he lived for a brief period on various ships, they were hard metal. Space pods weren't a luxury, either.

There was something strange in the air this night. It felt like some kind of energy was floating around, and the energy would float into him, like electricity. How strange.

And he heard two tortured screams, breaking the silence, coming from both Gohan and Goten's room. He bolted upright from his bed, deciding to go and check Gohan's first, since it was the closest.

He saw his grandson lying on the bed, as if in extreme pain. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, and he twitched.

Bardock gently rolled him over, only to be shocked.

There was a bloody tail poking out.

He quickly dashed to Goten's room. The boy was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He approached him and saw that Goten's tail was back, too.

What the HFIL is going on! But he knew that he should comfort his grandson first. Perhaps it was some long forgotten fatherly feelings that resurfaced.

"Don't cry, Goten, be a brave boy," Bardock cooed, taking Goten's tail in his hand and started to rub it. Doing this would effectively calm down any saiyan child, or hybrid, for a matter.

Goten's sobs slowly subsided, and he sniffled. "Now, go to sleep, you'll need it," Bardock said. Seemingly in a trance, Goten nodded and flopped back into his bed. Very soon he began snoring.

Bardock grinned, pretty pleased with himself. He was never that much of a father figure. Chi chi then appeared at the doorway, looking very anxious.

"What happened?" she said in a loud whispered.

"That did," he responded, pointing to Goten's tail, and she fainted, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Bardock sighed and picked up Chi chi bridal style and carried her back to her room.

~~~DBZ~~~

The morning after the whole tail fiasco, Bardock headed to Capsule Corp, scaring Bulma out of her wits when he landed on the vast garden.

"Hello," he greeted politely, "Mind if I use your lab?" She nodded, since for some reason her mouth didn't work too properly at the moment.

He walked around the halls and found Bulma's lab. Bardock used her computer and used a scan that would show the types of energy composition in the atmosphere, with the percentage each type takes up.

He chuckled when he saw one labeled Unknown Energy, with the percentage was unusually high. That must be the Blutz Waves. Clicking on another button, the computer analyzed the exact amount of Blutz Waves currently in the atmosphere.

There were 10,000,000 waves and steadily rising. Oh ****. This must be the reason Gohan and Goten had their tails returned.

This is a really bad situation now. If the amount reaches to 17,000,000, all the saiyans who had a tail would become Great Apes. Bardock was unsure whether his grandsons have control over this form or not.

But what could be causing this? Earth no longer had a moon, so there should be no Blutz Waves around. Unless…

No, that was impossible. At least, Bardock hoped that this had nothing to do with the unknown enemy.

Right at that moment, Bulma walked into the room.

"Bardock, I just want to say that Trunks and Vegeta's tails returned last night," she said.

"Well," he said calmly, "we're going to have a really big problem with that, and it involves several Great Apes roaming around Earth and reducing it to rubble. Care to guess why?"

She paled, and then fainted.

**Yes, I know, Bulma isn't one to faint. But hey, if you saw this gigantic ape tearing apart cities, and it was most likely going to happen again, you'd be scared.**

**Anyways, review, people!**


	8. Locating

**Welcome to chapter 8 of Not What it Seems. I guarantee that it would be a rather interesting chapter, guys. Now read it and tell me what you think. **

"So," Bardock said, "you think you can locate where the source of all these Blutz Waves are coming from?" Bulma and woken up from her faint, and they had contacted all the Z fighters about this recent incident.

Bulma thought for a second. "I believe so. My technology is the highest on Earth."

"You do realize that if the waves increase at this rate, it would reach a point in which all of us with tails would turn into Great Apes without needing to look at a moon."

She nodded. "I'm not an idiot, unlike some almighty prince." Bardock snickered, knowing that she was referring to Vegeta. He didn't like him too much, maybe because on Planet Vegeta, he was a spoiled brat who ordered people around and insulted low class members. Obviously, Vegeta often insulted his team, saying they were rats, blah blah blah.

"Aha! Found it!" Bulma cried triumphantly several minutes later. She had created a map which would show how concentrated the Blutz Waves were in every area. Needless to say, there was one spot which was completely black; therefore it must be where the generator was.

"Hmm…" Bulma muttered, "It seems to be located at Gero's old laboratory. How strange. You don't think he's also been brought alive, do you?"

Bardock shook his head. Coincidentally, last night was the night King Kai picked to tell everyone why he was brought back to life. Apparently, there was some random accident that happened, something with a spilled Wre-whatever that thing was, and that spilled substance managed to make a small portal to the living world, where Bardock was sucked into.

"You know," Bardock started hesitantly, "I have a theory where all this came from." Bulma looked at him, curious.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Don't tell anyone yet, and don't laugh," he warned, "I think a group of saiyans are behind this."

Instantly, Bulma's face darkened, but she didn't say anything.

"It kind of fits. Maybe there's a group of saiyan survivors who's still wandering around, continuing, their, I mean our, dirty work. Only this time they're probably trying to lie low, so that history won't repeat itself. Maybe they built a Blutz Wave Generator because Earth doesn't have a moon anymore, since Earth might be their next target."

Bulma stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds very far-fetched and completely impossible," Bardock amended, "but what if? It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"It actually does make sense, in a weird way, Bardock. It would explain quite a bit of stuff that's been going on right now," she said slowly, "You may be right about this."

Bardock sighed in relief. He had expected Bulma to float out some theory which would take his theory apart, then get laughed at for saying such a ridiculous thing, so he was very surprised that Bulma agreed with him.

"Should we do anything about the tails?" Bulma questioned him.

"Nope. It's just gonna grow back," he replied, peering at the screen where the generator's location is so he could memorize it, and later take it out. "But, when are we going to destroy the Blutz Wave Generator?"

"As soon as possible." Bardock could tell Bulma was sorely tempted to say duh, since the question was a bit stupid to ask.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to pick up Gohan and destroy this thing, provided that there's no one around guarding it, because then there might be a teensy bit of trouble," Bardock said cheerfully, then floated out the window to alert his eldest grandson.

~~~DBZ~~~

_In the saiyan spaceship…_

The Captain was the one who gave orders to the flying crew to fly to planets. Usually, he'd receive an order every once a month from the Queen, and truthfully, he didn't quite like the moments where he was in the throne room.

The Queen wasn't ugly, of course, just the opposite. It was the power that radiated from her, and it always caused fear. At least she wasn't as bad as the Prince, Vegeta. He was one big spoiled brat who loved to order people around **(A/N: See the family resemblance? XD)**, and he often reminded everyone of the first Prince Vegeta, who was presumed dead.

The Queen had just given him an order to land on a secluded and well hidden area on Earth, the planet where Norc and his team planted the Blutz Wave Generator on.

He sighed wearily and continued to walk to the control room.

As he expected, the crew were just hanging out like teenagers, joking around, eating, drinking, and some were even sleeping. "Attention, crew!" he barked, and then whistled sharply, jolting awake the ones who were asleep.

"I have just received an order from the Queen," he announced. Several saiyans sniggered, because that was very obvious. The Captain wouldn't just waltz right into the control room; in fact, this was the only room where he would even be within ten meters of.

He cleared his throat, which shut the ones who were laughing up. "As I was saying, the Queen would like the ship to land on Earth, in a secluded and well hidden area."

"Piece of cake," one of the bolder ones said, and the Captain left the area. He really hated that place, because it was just very noisy, and the crew was extremely annoying.

At least that was on job done, wasn't it? The Captain prayed to whatever Saiyan god in existence that he wouldn't have to go there in another month or so, because he might end up in the insane asylum.

Then, a big, hairy, black spider dropped down from the ceiling right in front of his nose. The Captain stared at it for a second. Then, his mind registered what happened, then his eyes widened and he screamed like a sissy girl and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Don't blame the poor guy; he really hated big, hairy, black spiders, especially ones who dropped suddenly from the ceiling.

**End of chapter 8! Anyone like that spider scene? It was a really random stroke of inspiration. :)**

**Anyways, I have a piece of DBZ trivia. Did you know that Chi chi was really ironically named? This is because Chi chi (the person) is a mother, while the word/phrase chi chi means father in Japanese.**

**Good day to you all, and REVIEW!**


	9. Discovery

**Ch. 9 is here! I broke my record; it used to be eight chapters. I threw a G/V moment in here, just for the fun of it.**

Gohan had a really good reason why he didn't notice his grandfather watching from the window. He was at Videl's house, since she insisted him come and tutor her on AP Chemistry, which she was currently failing in. But they weren't really talking about that anymore, and Gohan found it very easy to just drown in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

He was also captivated by her voice, which he was sure that was what an angel would sound like, if they existed. Then, they were leaning toward each other, and they kissed passionately…

_*Flashback Sequence*_

_Videl got up to the bathroom next door and Gohan fiddled with a piece of square paper in his hand. He began to sing softly, while his hands absent-mindedly folded the paper into something._

"_Darkness shrouded my life,_

_There was no hope, nothing to do,_

_But you came along, like a beacon of light,_

_Shining through and chasing out,_

_The darkness that surrounds me,_

_Your beauty astounds me, leaves me blinded,_

_An angelic figure standing there,_

_You're my angel, my savior,_

_You gave me hope, you gave me life,_

_Angel, you may not know, you may not understand,_

_But I want to say that_

_I love you, baby, I want to hold you in my arms,_

_I love you because you're such a sweet little gal,_

_I love you because of your personality,_

_I love every bit of you,_

_So don't leave me, angel,_

_Don't leave me in the dark again."_

_By the end of the song, Gohan realized that he had folded to paper into an origami angel._

"_That was such a nice song," Videl said. She came back, and was listening to Gohan singing the whole time. Gohan blushed._

"_You like it?" he asked._

"_Yeah, it was very touching," she replied._

_He smiled. He gave the angel to her. "Just for you."_

_*Flashback Sequence Ends*_

And that's how they started kissing.

The kiss was broken when both of them heard a sharp rap coming from Videl's window. Turning toward there, they found that Bardock was watching the whole time, and he had a very big smirk on his face. Needless to say, Videl and Gohan became tomato red.

Videl rushed over to unlock the window so Bardock could float in.

"Did you know," he began, "that you two are beginning to mate?"

Both gave him a questioning look. What did he mean by mating?

"Mating with saiyans always starts with kissing, like you two were doing," he said slyly, sitting on the window ledge. "Then it leads to doing something that starts with an s, and ends with ex."

Gohan's jaw dropped open, while Videl was horrified, and gave Gohan a death glare.

"After that," he sang, "the mates would simultaneously and spontaneously bite each other on the neck and suck the blood, which would result in a mark forever embedded in the skin."

Gohan bore an expression which showed that he was about to pass out, and Videl still had her horrified expression.

"What are we going to do, Videl?" Gohan asked, panicking.

"How am I supposed to know? It's your fault!" she snapped at him. The pair continued to bicker with each other until they were interrupted by hysterical laughter, which came from Bardock.

"What?" they both yelled.

"HAHAHA, I was just kidding!" he chortled, "Can't believe you're so gullible!"

Once he said it, Videl and Gohan felt incredibly stupid. Were they really that moronic to believe something like that?

Gohan snarled, fury overtaking his mind. He began to advance his grandfather.

"Hey," Bardock said, holding his hands up to defend himself, "don't kill me. I got some news that would decide the fate of Earth!"

"Spit it out now, or I'll kill you!" Gohan growled.

Bardock continued to smirk, still very amused. He quickly filled in about the tails growing back, and the Blutz Wave Generator. The information was enough to render Gohan into a nervous and panicking state again.

"But," he told him, "I know where the Generator is, so we gotta destroy it before we turn into crazy apes. No, more like you would be a crazy ape, not me. I got the form under control."

"What are we waiting, then? Let's go!" Gohan said, about to jump out the window.

Bardock was about to follow when a painful headache overtook him, and he was swept in a vision…

_He was running for his life, dashing through strangely familiar hallways. He could hear voices yelling, the siren blaring, and footsteps that pounded after him._

_Bardock began to feel frustrated at the ship. Where's the **** exit? He knew that if he got caught, the consequences would be grave. He was no match for all of them, because even though he was a super saiyan, the vast number of them all would prevail, not to mention the ten other super saiyans he'd have to fight._

_There's the exit! He blasted the door open and faced his chasers with a silly grin that resembled his son. He waved good bye and fazed out. His chasers looked around in confusion, unable to find him because he was too fast for their eyes to follow. He had gotten out in a forest that looked familiar as well._

_Of course! This was the forest near the cave he lived in when he first came to Earth._

_Bardock could here curses flying around. Clearly, they were angry at the third-class people for letting him escape. He knew, though, that he couldn't come back here again without getting caught, since the Queen would no doubt double the security now…_

And he was returned to reality. My theory was right, he mused, interesting. Gohan and Videl were watching him anxiously.

"Sorry about that," Bardock said, "My ill-begotten curse to see the future likes to hijack my mind every now and then to show me a vision, usually of impending doom."

Just as he expected, their eyes widened in shock.

"So, I gotta go check something out first, Gohan. See ya in a few!" Bardock waved and flew away, toward the forest he saw in his visions.

He was flying as fast as he could; therefore he reached it within five minutes. There was nothing there.

How could that be? Hmm…

Bardock picked up a pebble, tested its weight, then threw it at the "empty" space. There was a small _clang _and the "empty" space shimmered like heat haze. His face darkened.

He had found the enemy.

**Anyone liked the song lyrics? You can't sue me, and I'm not breaking any rules, because I wrote them (yep, I made a song)! *blows raspberry* I'm completely honest here.**

**So, how was the chapter? Please give me feedback by clicking your review button. Reviews are love!**


	10. Running

**This chapter's going to be another Bardock centered one, but the next would be Gohan, I swear! **

**ZombieChick422: The reason Bardock's like the way he is right now is because his personality changed after all those years spent in HFIL. Hope that helps! :)**

Okay, so he found the spaceship. But how the HFIL was he supposed to find the entrance? Oh right.

Bardock used his senses to reach out around the area, searching for kis. There seems to be literally hundreds. Goodness, how did that much survive? The idea of hundreds of saiyans wandering around in space was a bit frightening.

Then, he felt two very weak kis on the outer areas. Guards?

If he could do anything, he'd splash the whole place with paint to see. That was always a flaw in invisibility shields.

He felt the stiff walls of the spaceship and decided the only thing he could do for now was walk around the whole thing. Bardock followed the walls until he reached the two weak kis, the whole process taking over ten minutes.

There's got to be some control to open up the door. After another ten minutes of fruitless searching, Bardock began to be very tempted to smash the walls down and be done with it. He leaned against it, sighing.

To his surprise, the door hissed opened, revealing two snoring guards, and he sweatdropped. Seriously? He couldn't be _that _lucky. But considering everything that happened to him since nearly a year ago, his luck was extremely good.

Bardock walked right past the two and began to explore the place. Several times he had to duck behind doors or crates to hide from the saiyans who were drifting aimlessly around the ship. He knew the layout very well, since apparently the spaceship had the exact same design as all the other spaceships that the Cold Empire had.

After a bit of dodging saiyans and hiding, he finally reached what he was looking for, the records archive. There was a big file labeled history. Bardock reached for it and flipped through the first section, skipping several years ago, and stopped when the history was at the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

Year 737 – Planet Vegeta exploded due to the Cold Empire.

That was it. One measly sentence. Nothing about him at all. He continued to read on, his eyes growing wider at the development, and how all these saiyans escaped Frieza's wrath. Even more shocking was that there were ten who reached super saiyan, and they had a new Prince Vegeta, who looked exactly like all Vegetas did.

Vegeta, the one who was on Earth, along with Nappa, and his two sons were presumed dead.

Those *******s, they didn't even attempt to search!

And he stopped at the last bit.

Bardock – location unknown. Sources say said third class saiyan currently is on Earth. Possible psychic powers.

His blood ran cold. Bardock he had lost them, but they knew all along he was on Earth. He had to get out of here!

He quickly stuffed the records file back where he found it without bothering to make sure if he left any noticeable marks on it. In his haste to get out, he accidentally brushed the alarm.

Intruder, intruder, the alarm blared.

****!

Immediately there were several saiyans who came at him. Those idiots, they were no match for him, since their crest indicated they were third class.

One uppercut knocked the first saiyan down, and he performed a roundhouse kick to the one who tried to sneak behind him. A strong punch in the stomach brought the third down, while he fazed behind the forth and delivered an elbow strike on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Two others attempted to charge at him from the left and right, but the split second before they punched him, he fazed away, so the two idiots punched each other in the face. The two saiyans howled out in pain, clutching their mouth and nose, where a steady flow of blood was dripping out.

Bardock took off running for his life before anyone else could attack him, dashing through the spaceship's hallways. He could hear voices yelling, the siren continuously blaring, and footsteps that pounded after him.

Bardock began to feel frustrated at the ship. Where's the ****ing exit? He knew that if he got caught, the consequences would be grave. He was no match for all of them, because even though he was a super saiyan, the vast number of them all would prevail, not to mention the ten other super saiyans he'd have to fight.

There's the exit! He blasted the door open and faced his chasers with a silly grin that resembled his son. He waved good bye and fazed out. His chasers looked around in confusion, unable to find him because he was too fast for their eyes to follow. He had gotten out in the forest.

Bardock could here curses flying around. Clearly, they were angry at the third-class people for letting him escape. He knew, though, that he couldn't come back here again without getting caught, since the Queen would no doubt double the security now.

Later, suckers. He blasted away, back toward where his grandson was waiting.

~~~DBZ~~~

Gohan was drumming his fingers on Videl's desk, wondering how long would his grandfather take. He never told anyone that he had foresight.

"Would you quit doing that?" Videl snapped, frustrated by the sounds. Gohan smiled sheepishly, and saw a shape flying toward him.

It's Grandpa!

Bardock's clothes had blood stained on it, and he was slightly gasping for breath. "I'm back," he said weakly.

"What happened to you?" Videl questioned, frightened.

"Run in with the enemy," he answered, panting.

Both perked up. "Who is it?" they demanded at the same time.

Bardock sighed. "This problem is more complicated than I originally thought,"

"Well, who is it?" Gohan pressed.

"Saiyan survivors. Literally hundreds of them, living in a spaceship. And now they're on Earth."

**A sort-of cliffhanger here! It's slightly shorter than usual because of that other one-shot I just wrote. That small fight scene was easier to write than I thought… hmm… My reviews dropped from six to three. So please review!**

**Well, I'm outta here for now.**


	11. Inner Thoughts

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with chapter 11, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Thud!

Gohan and Bardock both did an about face and saw that Videl collapsed onto the floor, eyes rolled back. She fainted.

Bardock sighed again. It seems to him that Earth women were very prone to fainting when it came to some evil villains hell-bent on destroying the world, or something out of ordinary. But, humans were very narrow-minded creatures to begin with; they refused to believe things beyond their comprehension. That's why they inhabited such a backwash planet to begin with.

His grandson, meanwhile, had snatched a glass of water that happened to be sitting on Videl's desk, and he promptly dumped all the contents, the water hitting her face and her pillow.

She immediately sat up and felt her face, realizing it was all wet.

"What was that for?" she screeched at Gohan. The saiyans winced at her loud, piercing volume, and Bardock added loudness to his mental list of the behaviors of Earth women.

"Easy," Gohan answered, "you fainted." If looks can kill, Gohan certainly would've died ten times over. Videl didn't really like the idea that she passed out. If anyone hears of this incident, her reputation of been the toughest and strongest girl in the entire city would be shattered into teeny tiny shards.

"None of you say a word about that, or I'll snap your necks," she said in a low growl. But as soon as the words slipped out her mouth, she blushed, thinking how stupid it sounded. There's as much chance of killing them as the sun rising from the west.

Gohan and Bardock snickered at her embarrassment, and the only thing Videl could do to retaliate was to glare, her cheeks still with a light pink tinge.

"Well, kid, are we going or not?" Bardock said to Gohan. He nodded and they were about to leap out the window when Videl grabbed Gohan on the hem of his baggy, white, shirt.

"Bring me along," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Videl, but it's not safe," Gohan said to her. "And you won't be able to keep up with us."

"Come back unwounded," she whispered, and the lovebirds shared a brief, but sweet kiss. Bardock tapped his foot impatiently, slightly sickened by the romantic scene. He cleared his throat, and they parted.

Gohan waved good bye one final time, before flying away into the distance.

Videl watched him until he was no more than a speck in the sky, and then disappeared. She touched her lips, which felt like it was on fire from the kiss. Do they really love each other?

~~~DBZ~~~

Unbeknownst to Gohan, he and Videl were thinking the exact same thing. Do they really love each other? The kiss ignited a strange feeling in him, and he wasn't sure how to put it in words. Passion? No, it was… pleasure. He enjoyed kissing Videl.

"Thinking about getting a girl?" Bardock's gruff voice interrupted Gohan's musings. This time, he didn't attempt to deny the fact, because his grandfather already had enough proof that they had feelings for each other.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure she returns her feelings, though," he said, worry coloring his words.

To his surprise, Bardock chuckled. "Really, kid? Ya think?"

Gohan pretended to be immensely interested in the forest scenes that flashed by as they flew at a speed, nearly breaking the sound barrier.

"Look, she loves you," Bardock said gently.

Gohan stared at him. "I can tell by the way she looks at you," he continued, "It was the same way your grandmother used to look at me.

I was pretty much in the same state as you are when I was your age. Later, I figured out that she loved me, so I proposed to her, which she agreed."

Gohan snorted. "I didn't know saiyans were a bunch of romantic people."

"Our customs are pretty much the same as Earth's."

"It sounds like you're encouraging me to ask Videl to marry me."

"Heavens, no! I didn't mean that."

"Then what?"

"I'm saying, don't be a coward and ask her to be your girlfriend. If she refuses, just accept the fact and know that she isn't for you, then."

Gohan flinched slightly at his grandfather's blunt statement. But he was right, though. He should go and ask Videl. After all, they _did _kiss three times, and she never tried to hit him or anything, like other idiots in his school when they tried to smooch her.

He grinned sadistically when he remembered a particular moment recently, when an arrogant jock attempted to force-kiss her.

The result was a shattered hand. Every single bone was broken, which resulted in a hand cast that had to be worn for the next few months. Gohan should feel sorry for him, but some kind of fierce pride welled up in him instead.

"We're there," Bardock stated.

Dr. Gero's lab, the top one, was reduced to rubble since the event seven years ago, when they first met android 16, 17, and 18. No living creature or mechanism was in sight, therefore that Blutz Wave Generator had to be in the underground lab, where Krillin and Mirai Trunks first discovered baby Cell, floating in a large class container. The underground lab was also in ruins, but the structure was still intact.

Water was dripping from an unknown source, and Gohan was unfortunate enough to have a drop dripped on him. To his dismay, when he wiped away the drop, his hand was smeared red.

Blood!

Looking up, he bit back a scream. A dead bat was impaled upon a sharp stalactite, and insects and spiders of all kinds were crawling over it, savoring the free piece of flesh, albeit rotten and mostly covered in mold.

Bardock shuddered when he saw that. They walked onward, investigating the whole place. At some point Gohan spotted an odd contraption which could've been the generator. When he asked Bardock, however, he replied it was simply a gas-powered toaster oven [1].

As they walked further in, Gohan began to feel a strange feeling. There seem to be some kind of energy floating around and entering his body, giving him energy. The feeling was neither good nor bad. They finally reached a dead end. There loomed a gigantic machine, glowing eerily in the darkness. Loose bolts of electricity cackled around, creating an ominous feeling.

"Bingo," Bardock muttered.

They found the Blutz Wave Generator.

**[1] At some point in the show (DBZ), Krillin and Mirai Trunks were investigating Dr. Gero's lab for any clues of Cell. Trunks found some blueprints, which Krillin asked if it had anything about Cell. This is what Trunks said. "Nah, just some crazy plans for a gas-powered toaster oven."**

**I hope this chapter was more… well written than the previous ones. Any constructive criticism or comments? Click the review button!**


	12. Destruction

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You know who you are… I am very amazed at the number of reviews I got this time.**

**Mr Blue22: You're right, but the series never mentioned it, so oh well.**

**Dbzfan8: Hey, you're back! I think I know what the other meaning of Chi-Chi is… XD**

**Kelli: That does make sense, but Gohan's missing the emotional stress needed for him to reach SSJ2, because both times when he reached that level, it was something that made him extremely furious. :)**

**On to the story!**

"And I thought you said it would be dangerous," Gohan remarked snidely, "It's just a stupid piece of advanced mechanism." Bardock decided to ignore his grandson and stepped forward for a closer examination of the strange machine.

He picked up a dead rat carcass, wincing at the foul smell of rotten flesh and tossed it at the Blutz Wave Generator. Right when it hit its target, it exploded with such a huge impact that the underground laboratory shook, dust and ash floating from the ceiling downwards.

Bardock smirked. "You were saying?"

Gohan muttered something under his breath that sounded like you win. "Anyways," he stated, raising his voice to a hearable volume, "clearly we cannot touch this or we'll end up like that dead rat, so we should construct a strategy to disable the Blutz Wave Generator safely. If we aren't careful enough, the electricity might run amok and zap us. I'm guessing that the electricity surrounding the machine should be around 0.06 to 0.07 A, therefore if we were to get zapped, then we would die, since this amount of electricity is very lethal."

Bardock just shrugged. "Whatever. Stand back, kid."

"Wait, wha–?" He was already charging up his most powerful and deadly blast, giving off an odd, bluish-white glow.

"FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" he yelled, launching the attack at the generator. The ki blast sank into the metal, and the Blutz Wave Generator began to flash blue and started to shake uncontrollably, all while giving off a burnt odor. The shaking got worse and worse with each passing second, and Gohan knew it was about to blow within a minute or so.

"We better get outta here," he said, and the two flew upwards, shattering the ceiling into bits. They dashed out of the laboratory and hovered at a safe distance to watch.

And it went BOOM! Debris and shards of random substances flew upwards and all around, the smoke clouding the sky to the point where the sun wasn't visible anymore from that vantage point. The explosion left the entire area desolated, only filled with ashes and chemical substances. The ground was shaking.

"I think we just caused an earthquake," Bardock said.

"You mean _you _caused an earthquake," Gohan corrected. Bardock didn't look too guilty, though.

"At least it's better than having several gigantic crazy great apes destroying the entire planet," he replied.

"Perhaps."

~~~DBZ~~~

After the episode, Bardock and Gohan returned home to find Goten sitting in front of a TV, watching a puppy prance around a desert **(A/N: Think of what Pan was watching in the earlier episodes of GT)**. Chi-Chi was also resting on the couch, watching her son affectionately and only waved when the two stepped into the living room.

Suddenly, the show stopped abruptly, and large, red letters appeared on the screen. It said: Sorry for the interruption, but an important announcement has to be made.

There was a five second pause for the watchers to read and absorb the information, before it showed the ZTV news channel.

A very important and no-nonsense man with glasses and a mustache appeared, sitting at a mahogany desk with a stack of papers in his hand. He cleared his throat once before speaking.

"This is ZTV News, Jake Wright, with breaking news. Just minutes ago, an earthquake with a magnitude of 5.8 has just hit the mountains surrounding the North City. The strange fact that's puzzling even the brightest minds is that this earthquake was completely undetected until the moment it struck. Let's turn to Jillian Crow for the current condition," he informed.

Chi-Chi let out a squeak of surprise and leaned forward. "Oh, those poor people," she murmured, concerned. Gohan glared at his grandfather, and he returned a weak smile.

The screen transferred to a woman with large blonde hair, with perfect makeup and a very attracting red silk dress. She was holding a microphone and a perfect smile plastered her face. She was standing in a city, where several buildings had collapsed, and several places were in ruins.

"Hello folks, it's Jillian Crow reporting from North City. As Jake told you, a 5.8 earthquake hit the North City. Several building had collapsed, and rescue trucks have been sent out immediately to ration supplies. The government had already dispatched a group of fit firefighters to save anyone who might be buried under all the debris." Her face showed sorrow, but no one knew whether if it was genuine or for show.

"The casualty rate is not yet available, but it's safe to assume that the number would not be over fifty, thanks to the well-trained and well-prepared citizens, and that the city is relatively small."

Bardock sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't caused as many deaths as he assumed he did.

Jake thanked the female reporter and turned to a few experts that appeared. They began to debate and discuss on how the earthquake was created, and why no one was able to detect it until the disaster struck.

Chi-Chi grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off with a _click_. "Those poor, poor people," she said again. Turning to Gohan and Bardock, she added in a dark tone, "I hope neither of you had anything to do with that!"

They gulped simultaneously.

"Maybe?" Gohan said.

"I knew it!" she screeched, "You two caused the death of so many innocent citizens! Just what were you thinking!" Somehow she had her frying pan in her hands.

"Hey," Bardock said, holding his hands up in front of him to defend Gohan and himself, "it's either that or several gigantic lunatic apes destroying the entire Earth."

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed into slits. "That's it. Get out! None of you enter this house tonight, and that also means no dinner!"

"What!" Gohan and Bardock yelled at the same time.

She smirked in a very saiyan-like fashion. "That's right, now get out!" She held her frying pan in a threatening manner, and the two dashed out of the house to not get smacked. Goten watched the whole process with wide eyes, but he giggled at the way his brother and grandpa reacted to the pan.

As soon and Gohan and Bardock got outside, Gohan turned to him.

"It's all your fault," he accused.

~~~DBZ~~~

Meanwhile in another place…

The Queen was absolutely furious at Norc's recent report. That saiyan had some nerve to infiltrate the spaceship and escape in one piece! Those idiotic guards, how could they fall asleep? She grinded her teeth in anger just thinking about it. And, Norc reported that the Blutz Wave Generator had been destroyed. It must be Bardock again. But how could he know about the existence of the machinery was completely baffling. It was completely impossible.

All she could do now was to put plan B into action.

***With Tenkaichi Budokai announcer dude voice* Bardock and Gohan are officially kicked out of the house by Chi-Chi. So, what will happen next? Find out in the next installment of Not What it Seems!**

**And read and review!**


	13. Under Attack

**THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS! This is "the chapter", the one where the epic-ness will all start. **

**Reviewers who asked where Gohan and Bardock will end up in: Read the title of this chapter. XD**

**Simgr101: Correct! I have no idea how will Vegeta react… I'll think about it when I reach there…**

"If you just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Gohan complained to Bardock as they flew aimlessly around the world.

"All we have to do is swing by Bulma's and get the dragon radar, then get the dragon balls and restore everything," he retorted, annoyed that most likely he and his eldest grandson would have to hunt for their dinner.

Then he felt disturbance in the air. Of course, a tiny part of his conscience thought, when he had a problem, another even worse and more problematic conflict would spring up. Gohan had felt it, too, because his body stiffened upon the appearance. Who wouldn't, for anyone that's very ki sensitive? Two abnormally powerful power levels that had an evil taint within had sprung up, which meant really bad news. Bardock knew that they were the saiyan survivors by the feeling.

"They're in East City," he said and zoomed toward the location with Gohan following right behind him.

~~~DBZ~~~

Just as Chi-Chi kicked her family out of the house, she collapsed onto the sofa, exasperated at her family. The damages they did were never great, but this time they caused an earthquake and killed people! Killed! The TV resumed playing the show that Goten was watching, and she stared at it silently, lost in her own thoughts.

Maybe a long time passed, she wasn't sure, but the sign: Sorry for the interruption, but an important announcement has to be made, appeared again.

What happened? Chi-Chi nearly had a heart attack at the thought of what Bardock and Gohan did this time. It must've been worse than the earthquake, or just as bad, to have a report like this. She watched the screen anxiously as the words disappeared and Jake Wright appeared once more. He was very flustered and kept glancing at his papers that were in a messy pile.

"Sorry for the interruption again, folks," he apologized, "but this news is very urgent, and worst than the earthquake that just occurred nearly half an hour ago. East City is under attack."

Chi-Chi screamed, and Goten covered his sensitive ears. Calm down, she told herself, it probably doesn't have anything to do with Bardock and Gohan. At least she hoped so.

A reporter appeared. "It's Lilia Jones reporting right now, live from East City. The city is under attack by two unknown enemies." She shrieked when a ki blast came dangerously close to the cameraman and her.

"The Great Saiyaman is here!" she yelled joyfully. The camera focused on said hero, and someone else was beside him. There was confusion in her voice when she continued to speak. "Looks like he also brought someone else to help."

Chi-Chi watched as the saiyans that were destroying the city stopped and turned to face Bardock and Gohan. They were saying something that not even the best camera could pick out, and she growled in frustration. Take them out already!

~~~DBZ~~~

Gohan had pressed the red button on his watch, and his Great Saiyaman outfit popped out. By the speed that they were traveling, they reached East City within five minutes.

There, floating in the air, were two saiyans clad in black and yellow armor. They cackled maniacally as they shot orange ki blasts continuously toward the city, and they always hit the intended target. Citizens below screamed in fright as they tried in vain to escape the destruction and chaos. They stopped, however, when they saw Gohan and Bardock.

The shorter one grinned devilishly. "Well, isn't it the low class trash Bardock?" he mocked. Bardock would've had steam coming out his ears if that was possible. He clenched his fists when he recognized the voice. Those two were the same ones who originally tried to track him down. "And who's that clown in the idiotic superhero outfit and a tin bucket on his head?"

"It's not idiotic!" Gohan screamed, turning red in embarrassment at the saiyan's description of his clothing. Thanks to his helmet, no one could see his pink face.

"You two aren't even worth our time," Bardock said calmly. They snorted and tapped their scouters.

The taller one chuckled. "Da tin bucket guy's 1,256 only. And da third class rubbish's 1,559, cap'tin." The captain smirked and began to power up.

"What's mine?" he asked arrogantly.

"5,000."

The captain turned to Bardock and Gohan to gloat. "See? I don't even need to try to take you both down."

Bardock and Gohan weren't really paying attention to the saiyans. In fact, they were having their own whispered conversation on the best way to take them down.

"No super saiyan," Bardock said.

"Why not?"

"We'll lose the element of surprise."

"It'll be easier to beat them."

"Easier, yes, but once the Queen knows that, she will send all her best elites at us, and even though we're strong, the sheer amount of saiyans would win!"

"Fine, then."

"Take off your outfit."

"What? I can't! It's my secret identity."

"Is your social life more important, or the fate of Earth? I can't concentrate with that flashy outfit of yours."

And Gohan pressed the blue button. His outfit went away, with the chance of him ever having a private life again.

~~~DBZ~~~

Across the world, the citizens gasped when the Great Saiyaman's outfit disappeared. He revealed his identity.

And all of his classmates and teachers, save Videl, screamed when they realized who it was. It was Son Gohan, the scrawny nerd. How in the world was it possible he was Saiyaman?

**Just wanna throw that in… thoughts?**

**Read and review!**

**~Son Goshen~**


	14. Defeat

**7 reviews! The most I ever got! So thanks, guys, for supporting me, therefore the early update. :)**

**Simgr101: o.O I gotta see how all this plays out… so we'll see! I'll definitely take note of that, though. On a side note, I never read any Vegeta fanfics, because he's one of my least favorite characters. ACK FANGIRLS DON'T KILL ME!**

**Mrbrightside098: No one was in super saiyan mode… so yep!**

Gohan floated in the sky, completely exposing himself as a regular everyday teen. Maybe not _that _normal. Unknown to him, Bardock secretly blew up the cameras broadcasting them, scaring away all reporters and cameramen around. This fight isn't meant to be seen by humans.

The saiyans' jaws would've hit the ground if they weren't hovering in the air. "Y-yer a SAIYAN?" the subordinate shrieked, pointing at his brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious, but I'm only half," Gohan answered sarcastically, "Now let's get the show on the road." And with that, he fazed behind the subordinate and chopped him sharply on the neck. At the same time, Bardock charged at the captain and delivered an upper cut. A loud crack was heard, and the man spat out blood.

The subordinate momentarily dropped out of the air for a few seconds, rubbing his neck. He grinned savagely. "Looks like ya got more then what I thought yer capable of." Letting out an animal-like growl, he zoomed to Gohan. Gohan dodged easily, but apparently that wasn't it. He veered left and punched him right in the stomach, winding him. Taking advantage of his weakened opponent, he clasped his hand together and smashed the teen downwards, creating a large crater from the impact. Smoke covered the whole crater, and the subordinate stood by it, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could continue his assault.

"Behind you," a voice said, and he turned around in surprise. Gohan was standing behind him, a large ki blast forming in his hand. "MASENKO – HA!"

The attack hit him squarely in his chest, and he was driven backwards, crashing through buildings and trees. Gohan felt that his powerlevel went down by quite a bit, so it was safe to assume he was unconscious.

The captain, meanwhile, was losing badly against Bardock. He threw kicks and punches fiercely at him, but he either dodged or blocked them. He began to pant from the exhaustion, sweat dripping down his face. Bardock also sensed this, so he decided to take advantage of the situation and sent a strong punch in the stomach, which sent the captain flying into the air. He dashed right after him and delivered an uppercut to the chin, sending him even further. Bardock immediately fazed behind him and grabbed the captain by the neck and did three knee strikes to his back. Letting go, he clasped his hands together and struck him on the head, sending him into the ground **(A/N: This was Bardock's Blast 2 move Final Revenger in DBZ:BT2. It was done differently in DBZ:BT3)**. Smoke covered the entire place

Gohan floated to his grandfather and congratulated him for finishing the opponent. "They weren't even a challenge," he observed.

"Wait," Bardock suddenly said. When the smoke cleared, the two evil saiyans rose and laughed. It was clear that they didn't have much strength left by all the wounds on their bodies.

"Full Power Energy Wave!" they shouted together and two blue blasts flew out.

"You idiot!" Bardock yelled, deflecting them without breaking a sweat. Their eyes widened in horror and fell to the ground, spent. He was about to send his own ki blast to finish them when Gohan grabbed his hand.

"Don't," he said.

"Why not? They're just a piece of scum. And look at what they did to the city," Bardock snarled.

Gohan glared at him. "Killing them is just as good as killing everyone in the city. Let them live with the humiliation of been beaten by a hybrid and a third-class saiyan."

Bardock reluctantly pulled back his hand. "Whatever, kid. I swear, I'm getting just as soft as you are."

~~~DBZ~~~

Chi-Chi paced around her house, worrying. Right after Gohan took out his costume, the cameras blew up so no one knew what was happening. The reporters and cameramen had fled the entire city, fearing for their lives. "I shouldn't have sent them out of the house. Oh, what if they died?" she cried.

Goten walked to his mother and patted her arm. "They're going to be okay, Mommy. Big brother and Grandpa are strong enough to handle it."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Really," Goten promised.

~~~DBZ~~~

"So, now what?" Bardock said.

"Now… we go to Bulma's and get the dragon radar, etc.?" Gohan responded.

He shook his head. "I think we shouldn't restore Earth, at least not yet. I have a feeling that that's only the start of the trouble we'd have. Who knows?"

"You're right…"

"Bardock, Gohan!" a voice called out. They saw a fluffy golden cloud flying to their direction, and sitting on top of it was Chi-Chi! Little Goten followed behind Nimbus, giggling happily for whatever reason.

Chi-Chi stopped Nimbus when she reached right in front of them and began fussing over them. "Oh, my, you aren't hurt, are you? I shouldn't have sent you two away! What if you died?" she babbled. Goten sighed.

"Mommy was so worried about you two when the news cut off after your costume disappeared, big brother," he said simply, "Was the fight fun?"

Bardock laughed. "That's the only thing you care about?" he teased. Goten pulled an irresistible puppy face, and his grandfather laughed even harder.

"Guess it's your saiyan part acting up. Yeah, the opponents were easy to defeat."

The little hybrid immediately got excited and demanded for a play-by-play of the battle, which he complied willingly, all the while Chi-Chi was fussing over Gohan.

At least that's one battle that's done for now, Gohan thought. And he paled when he realized that he was supposed to return to Videl after destroying the Blutz Wave Generator, which he conveniently forgot about. Praying to whoever that's responsible to fate (clearly not Dende or the Kais), he hoped that Videl wouldn't be too violent with him when he goes back to her.

**I hope the fighting scene was alright. It was my first big one!**

***With Tenkaichi Budokai announcer dude voice* Soo, the battle has gone, with our heroes emerging successfully. Now, what will happen when the Queen hears of it? Will it result an all-out war? Find out next time in Not What it Seems.**

**Please read and review!**


	15. Invitation

**This is going to be my longest chapter yet, and a quite interesting one in my opinion.**

**Simgr101: Hmm… you got me thinking… I think I have an idea, though a very strange one. If you want me to tell you, P.M. me. It's the same to all of you readers. If you want to know what's with the Queen, that is.**

**Bobbygt: Gohan reached the level in the beginning of Buu because of his fury toward Spovovich (?), and Vegeta reached it because he was turned into a majin. Remember? Besides, there won't be any fun if they beat the crap out of everyone. :)**

**Onwards!**

Captain Ganglept **(Gan-glept)** and his subordinate Nioon **(Ni-OON) **knelt in front of the Queen, trembling at the sight. She looked murderous, and her eyes took upon a red tint, while sparks ran around her body, which made her look very inhuman. Nioon whimpered like a wounded puppy, earning a sharp nudge from Ganglept.

"So you failed?" the Queen asked venomously, her tail lashing out behind her in a threatening manner.

"Y-yes, they were too strong for us," Ganglept stammered nervously, chewing on his dirty nails.

"Under normal circumstances, I would've given orders for an execution. But consider it lucky for me to be in a relatively good mood today," she said and shot a ki blast at the two saiyans cowering on the floor. They squeaked and scampered out of the throne room. The red tint in her eyes vanished, and so did the sparks. She shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of the pain, and reached toward the button that would call a medic for a pain-release pill.

So, there were more saiyans and half-breeds inhabiting Earth than she originally thought, but how many in all?

~~~DBZ~~~

"SO YOU THINK *SMACK!* THAT YOU COULD *SMACK!* JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT *SMACK!* WITHOUT RETURNING *SMACK!* EVEN THOUGH YOU PROMISED *SMACK!*?" Videl yelled angrily, and continuously striking Gohan's head with a frying pan. How she got the tool, no one knows. Bardock smirked at the sight, and Goten stared wide-eyed, thinking when Videl gets married with his big brother, he better not be naughty because Videl's hits would definitely hurt more than mommy's.

"Ouch! Yeesh, would you - OUCH! - cut it out?" Gohan screamed back, his voice as loud as Videl's. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Videl finally stopped, and Gohan sighed in relief, rubbing his sore head. "You really know how to hit someone," he complained, "Where did you even learn this type of stuff?"

She smiled sweetly and shot a glance at Chi-Chi. Something clicked in his mind, and he groaned. How could he not think of that? The only person he knew in the whole wide world who used a frying pan to hit someone on the head was his mother. Videl really spent too much time with her.

"Videl's going to make a very good mommy when she marries Gohan," Goten declared out of the blue. All eyes turned to stare at him, mouths dropping at his declaration.

"Excuse me? Where did you hear that?" Gohan said incredulously, not quite believing his ears. Where did the kid pick that up from?

"Aunty Bulma said so, so did Mommy," he responded, turning on the TV and flicked through the channel until he reached the one with the dog prancing around a desert. He watched it intently, apparently mesmerized by the dog's movements. Clearly, this meant he didn't want to talk anymore. Videl's face resembled an apple from embarrassment and seemed to find something very interesting on her Nike shoes, as she was staring at it.

Bardock cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we tell the others about this fight?" he pointed out.

Gohan smacked his forehead. "Kami, I forgot completely about it!" he exclaimed, then raced to the phone and began dialing the Z fighters' phone numbers.

After another half an hour or so, for the third time in the day, the TV screen abruptly changed into: Sorry for the interruption, but an important announcement has to be made.

A different reporter appeared this time. "Hello, folks. I'm Matthew Brown, and I bring good news. The two unknown enemies have been defeated by our favorite hero, the Great Saiyaman and his friend who's just as strong as he is! Our experts have identified just who is the Great Saiyaman, as he took off his outfit, and who's his friend."

"Oh shit!" Gohan yelled, while Bardock said "There goes my job."

"The Great Saiyaman, apparently, is a junior student in Orange Star High. His name is Gohan Son, and he is the top student in his grade, scoring straight A pluses for every subject. That, sadly, is the only thing known about the boy. No one knows where he lives, or who are his parents, for example. Talk about being reclusive!

His friend," A picture appeared on the screen, showing Bardock, "is called Bardock Son." At this, both Gohan and Chi-Chi raised their eyebrows at him, which he quickly explained it was a spur-moment-decision because all Earthlings had last names. "He currently works at Orange Star High as the gym teacher. He recently applied for the job several days ago.

What our experts think is that the two are closely related, possibly having a father-son relationship." Bardock snickered at the comment, thinking that never in a million years would they even consider the possibility of him been Gohan's grandfather. The reporter then called upon Hercule Satan, who appeared, and Videl covered her face in shame at his goofy pose.

"So, Mr. Satan, do you know the Son boy?"

"Ahh… I happen to know him. He's best friends with my little Videl."

"Oh, really? Perhaps their relationship goes deeper than that?"

"Of course not! If that was the case, Gohan would be in the hospital now! Besides, I wouldn't let my Videl date any boy that's not stronger than me."

The conversation went on, questioning Mr. Satan about what he thought of Gohan's martial arts skills. He replied swiftly it still needed a lot of work on his form and pretty much a bunch of imaginary errors that doesn't exist. In short, everyone in the room thought that what he was saying was simply (swearing alert!) bullshit. Bardock stood up and headed for the door, but Gohan stopped him.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't want you to beat the crap out of him because I rather not make a scene," Gohan warned, and Bardock sat down again, watching the TV with clear distaste.

"What do you think about the flying and the explosions?" the reporter continued asking.

"I'm saying what I always said about that stuff. It's just tricks! There's no way to be real. Go ask scientists; they haven't found a way to prove it, and they're certain there is no way."

Bardock was _really _tempted to kill Mr. Satan at this point.

The show then ended with a merry "Have a good night!", while at the same time, the phone started ringing. It was Krillin, and he told them all to meet at Dende's Lookout within ten minutes for a meeting.

~~~DBZ~~~

They arrived there within ten minutes, just as Krillin asked them to. Everyone was gathered there already.

"So, I called you all here to discuss about what we're supposed to do about the saiyans. We can't just let them run amok on Earth," Krillin began. "I think, from all the experience we had, that those two saiyans are just the start. Like with Raditz, we thought if we killed him," Bardock visibly flinched at the mention of his deceased son, "Sorry, Bardock. Anyways, like with Raditz, we thought if we killed him, it'd be all over. But then it lead to Vegeta and Nappa's attack, then to Goku's fight with Frieza, and many of us died."

"So what are you suggesting, Baldy?" Vegeta said.

"I'm proposing we make a plan to defeat them. Take out their leader, and then the rest would slowly collapse like we did with the Cold family."

"Sorry to break the cute little reunion, but I do have an invitation to you all," a voice sneered. Two saiyans rose from below the Lookout, and they were the same two that had previously attacked East City.

"You!" Bardock growled. "I knew it, I should've killed you!"

The captain bowed mockingly. "Sadly, we haven't properly introduced ourselves, eh? I'm Captain Ganglept, and this is my assistant Nioon. We are here to deliver an invitation from our Queen."

Queen, Vegeta mused, that means–

"She wants to have all of your strongest Earth warriors to go against our strongest warriors and see who emerges victorious. The battle will take place on Planet Gale, an uninhabited planet whose features resemble closely to that of Earth, coordinates are 51-63, and the time will be exactly three weeks from now at 10:00 A.M. sharp. So, do you accept or not?" Ganglept said in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"We accept," Gohan said automatically, "At least, I do."

Choruses of I do's spread around the Lookout.

"So all o' you are in, eh? Heh, we'll crush ya!" Nioon said smugly.

"Queen Kele wishes you all good day, and we'll see you on Planet Gale three weeks later," Ganglept added, and the two flew away.

Queen Kele? Vegeta thought, that's… that's my mother!

**Do you have an idea about what's wrong with the Queen? Then review and leave your idea! I'll respond as soon as I can. Oh yeah, and Kele is an anagram of leek, Ganglept is an anagram of eggplant, and Nioon is an anagram of onion. Did you figure that out? So I'm still sticking to the veggie pun for saiyan names.**

**Again, please review!**

**~Son Goshen~ **


	16. Decisions

**So, this chapter is going to be pretty messy, sorry about that. I'm on vacation, so the time I get access to the computer is limited these days. **

**Mr Blue22: Oh… I debated this with myself quite a bit, and I found that the story would only go smoothly if it's like this, since ssj3 is just ridiculously overpowered, and that it could only be reached by years of nonstop training, like Goku did. Those villains found out by… SCOUTERS! **

**I.C.2014, Ant Carrying A Rubber Tree, Meiyo Motou: You'll have to wait and see… No one guessed correctly yet. The only one who knows is Simgr101! XD**

The Sons and all the rest of the Z fighters returned to their own homes after Captain Ganglept and Nioon intruded upon their meeting. "So we're all in deep **** now, aren't we?" Bardock said. He expected Chi-Chi to smack him on the head or something, but it never happened. Instead, she was staring blankly out the window, saying nothing, doing nothing.

"Hey, mom?" Gohan waved his hands in front of her face, and she still didn't react.

"Mrs. Son?" Videl snapped her fingers under Chi-Chi's nose. That did the trick, and Chi-Chi shook her head like a dog shaking water out of its ears.

"Hi!" she squeaked, "Something wrong?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "You mean other than the fact that hundreds of saiyans want to kill us? No, there's nothing wrong. Although I want to train with Gohan for a day," Bardock stated.

"WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chi-Chi screeched, "He needs to study, not go and save the world."

"So you think Gohan's studies are more important than the fate of the world?" Bardock replied icily.

"Of course," she said matter-of-factly, "Gohan's studies are always the most important."

"Gohan will be needed in this battle," Bardock said.

"You and Vegeta can replace him."

He then said something that saiyans have never in the whole history of their existence. "I'm too weak compared to him, and Vegeta's pride is too great, which caused much damage in the past, as I have heard. Haven't you seen Gohan's potential? If we managed to harness the power, it will help us greatly!"

Chi-Chi wasn't an idiot. She still had one last reason for Gohan to not take part in the upcoming battle. "Gohan doesn't like fighting and violence, so I'm sure he won't participate."

"No."

"What?" Chi-Chi turned to glare daggers at her son. He actually wanted to fight this time?

"But…" she trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"I want to fight. Grandpa is right, I will be needed, and dad's not here this time," Gohan said firmly. Bardock grinned.

Chi-Chi sighed. "You win."

~~~DBZ~~~

_Two days later…_

Bardock poked at the piece of mechanism taped to his throat. It was a voice changing machine that, theoretically, could change your voice into any person as long as you have a copy of the original voice. The tiny gray square had sharp edges, and it felt stone cold against his skin. He coughed and shivered when the sound came out exactly like Hercule Satan.

Videl dialed Orange Star High's number and waited for the principal to pick up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"I believe you are Principal Steve, am I correct?" Bardock said, and winced at his ridiculous voice.

A gasp was heard, then deep breaths. "Mr. Satan?" Mr. Steve asked.

"That's right. I was hoping you could excuse my daughter, and her friend Gohan Son, and the new Gym teacher Bardock Son for the next three weeks."

There was a pause. "But, sir-"

"They have something very important to deal with."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Satan, that would be hard to get done."

Bardock hesitated for a moment, looking at Videl's frantic hand motions. She was miming signing a piece of paper, then handing it to an imaginary person standing in front of her. Oh!

"Umm… I could give you an autograph as soon as I get the time."

"Oh, would you? Okay, Videl, Gohan, and Bardock would get the next three weeks off! Have a good day, Mr. Satan!" Mr. Steve hanged up.

Bardock hastily ripped off the voice changer and tossed it in the bin, vowing to never use that again and sound like a goof. "**** that piece of metal," he muttered.

"Are you sure that you want to go with us to train?" Gohan questioned Videl again. She had begged them to bring her with them to train, since she wanted to also help with the fight. Naturally, Gohan disagreed and it led to a verbal fight, but Videl won in the end.

"I'll be fine," she promised. Seeing Gohan's uncertain expression, she added, "I'm the strongest pure human girl on Earth, after all, even stronger than my dad."

"Let's go then," Bardock said, floating a few inches off the ground.

"Where are we even going?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"To the Lookout," Bardock grunted and didn't speak for the rest of the trip, tuning out his grandson and Videl's meaningless and pointless chatting. He concentrated on flying in the correct direction.

"We're there," he announced when he saw a faint outline of the Lookout, and sped up.

Dende and Mr. Popo were there to welcome them when they arrived. "I know what you're looking for," Dende said, "Mr. Popo will lead you to there."

"Grandpa?"

"You'll see."

Mr. Popo led them through a maze of corridors and halls in the Lookout, until they reached a wooden door. Bardock pushed it open, revealing a living area, and beyond that was an infinite mass of white land, stretching in all directions. Videl subconsciously gripped Gohan's arm.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan exclaimed, "Videl won't survive in there!"

"She will. She is strong enough," Bardock replied calmly, and walked into the dimension, ignoring the heat. Gohan followed slowly, and Videl's grip on him tightened. Suddenly, her legs gave way as she found the gravity to be much higher than Earth's.

"Ack!"

Gohan rubbed her arm and whispered, "It's ten times Earth's gravity in here. You don't need to worry, though, since I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. And I'm here, remember?"

"What is this place?" she murmured, feeling the intense heat.

"As I said, it's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, one of the best training places in the entire universe," Bardock said. Videl was frightened by the way the land stretched out indefinitely. What if one of them walked too far out? The chances are that they won't be able to find their way back and become lost for all eternity. Okay, maybe that was slightly exaggerated.

"And why is it so hot?" she wondered.

"It's because," Gohan explained, "that's the way it is in here. A whole different dimension where during day, it's boiling, and during night, it's freezing. Literally. And another thing, we'll be staying in here for a year."

"A year!" she shrieked. "But the battle takes place three weeks later!"

Bardock snickered. "You forgot to tell Videl that a year here means a day in our dimension."

So one year with Bardock and Gohan in this place, she mused, I think I could handle that.

**Let's see, I fulfilled Sirius Potter2's request, and the tiny hint of G/V for Mr Blue22… How was the chapter, guys? Please review to leave your thoughts! And don't forget, if you desperately want to know what's up with Queen Kele, PM me.**

**~Son Goshen~**

**Side note: Adult Chi-Chi does not wear a kimono, as many of you mistook it as. It's called a **_**qi pao, **_**this type of clothing Chinese woman wore back in the old times, since the Qing Dynasty. Still haven't guessed my nationality?**


	17. Food

**Chapter 17 is here! o.O I made it this far without quiting…**

**TheCreativeWriter94, dbzfan8: Yep, I'm Chinese!**

**RobynEggs1997: Aww… melting with happiness.**

**sheenasalam: We'll see about that…**

"What if one of us wandered too far away from the living quarters?" Videl asked. Bardock shot her a look that said: are you really going to be dumb enough to wander that far? But he answered it anyways.

"If in any case, you do that, fluctuate your ki, then either Gohan and I would sense it and save you. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

"Umm… maybe?"

Bardock growled in annoyance. "Didn't you teach her, Gohan?"

"She only knows how to fly," he replied, flipping around the food cabinet, searching for some kind of meat to chow on.

"****! Maybe you won't survive after all," he muttered.

Videl's temper flared up, like always when she was called weak, either directly or indirectly. "I am not weak! I could handle this fine. All I have to do is ask Gohan to teach me about ki, and then I'll be fine! You will teach me, right, Gohan?"

"Mmm hmm…" he mumbled, still looking around the food cabinet. Gohan closed it with a snap, apparently not finding any meat and moved on to the next food cabinet, rummaging its contents and occasionally tossing out food. "Aha!" he cried, and took out a package of microwavable sausage rolls and proceeded to walk to the kitchenette, ripping the package open and sticking the rolls into the microwave.

Videl snarled like a wild animal and Gohan jumped. "Are you even paying attention to me?" she yelled furiously.

"Yeah, I was! You wanted me to teach you about ki," he said, getting pretty scared at his friend's fierceness. _Bing! _Apparently, the sausage rolls were done, so he quickly yanked open the door and grabbed a sausage roll, popping the whole thing into his mouth. His cheeks bulged out comically, and a bit of juice dribbled down the side of his mouth, but clearly Gohan was enjoying the sausages.

"Nice sausage rolls they got here, but not as good as mom's though," he commented. If it was humanely possible, smoke would've went out Videl's ears, and she would've sprayed fire at Gohan.

"So when are you even teaching me?" she demanded, snatching away the sausage roll Gohan was reaching for.

"Hey! I'll teach you tomorrow, then, if you give me back my sausage roll."

Videl smiled devilishly. "Atta boy." Then she stuffed the roll into her own mouth.

"HEY!"

Gohan started to chase Videl around in circles, while Bardock groaned, frustrated by their childish antics. "Will you two quit this! We have things to do!" he snapped, and they stopped.

"We have one year, don't we?" she said, frowning at his outburst.

"Yeah, but it was meant for training."

A large rumble emitted from Gohan's stomach, successfully creating a mini earthquake that shook the whole living quarter. He laughed nervously and said, "Can we eat first? I'm starving."

Bardock slapped his forehead, thinking that this was going to be a long year.

~~~DBZ~~~

"Hey, Grandpa, I didn't know you could cook so well," Gohan commented, slurping up some noodles and taking a sip of the soup. Bardock looked away, disgusted at the way his grandson ate. It was very messy, with food bits sticking in his hair on his clothes, and on the ground. He concluded that Gohan was very, very, hungry to eat like this, because he always ate carefully and neatly at home, or was it all just a show? Videl was also gobbling up food like there was no tomorrow, but obviously at a slower and cleaner pace.

"When you often had to camp out on very random and different planets, you'd learn how to cook properly. And eat more neatly!" Bardock said.

Videl and Gohan smiled sheepishly and resumed eating in a more clean fashion, compared to the previous way, anyways. He sighed, tapping his left foot as they stuffed their faces. Bardock began to eat as well and heard Videl stop eating.

"How do you do that?" she gasped in surprise. He ignored her and concentrating on not dropping any of the teriyaki chicken on his very clean and white shirt. Videl decided to continue eatin then, thinking that Bardock probably wasn't going to tell her anything anytime soon.

Coincidentally, all three of them finished the meal at the same time.

"C'mon, Gohan, let's go train," Bardock said.

"Don't you get cramps?" Videl asked curiously. She knew that there was one time where her father trained directly after he ate lunch, and Mr. Satan spent the next few hours curled on his bed, his hands clamped over his stomach and moaning in pain. She had peeked into his room secretly and groaned at his exaggeration, because cramps aren't _that _painful. The next day, Videl questioned slyly where he was yesterday after training, and he boasted that he was out in the garden enjoying the sunshine. Liar.

"Saiyans don't get cramps," he said swiftly and took Gohan by the collar, dragging him out the living quarters.

"Ouch! Hey, I could walk!" Gohan complained, and Bardock released his grip. The demi-saiyan gasped for breath because the hold happened to be choking his windpipe.

Bardock and Gohan walked all the way until they were the size of toy soldiers from Videl's vantage point. Playfully, she yelled, "3, 2, 1, begin!"

They actually listened, as they let out a battle cry and began powering up, their auras flaring up. She watched in awe as the aura became golden, and their hair rose up and also changed from onyx into the same color.

The battle begun.

**Dang, this chapter's much shorter than I intended it to be. It's mostly filler. Anyways, guys, please REVIEW! And, thanks to Simgr101 for coming up with such cool ideas time after time!**

**~Son Goshen~**

**DBZ Trivia: Did you know that the reason Super Saiyan form had gold hair was because Toriyama-san and his editor at the time were tired of coloring the hair black repeatedly, so they thought, since this was going to be a great transformation, why not just make the hair some other color they don't have to color in each time. **


	18. Fated

**Amaaazzzzinnnnnnnng… ten reviews for a chapter….. THANKS A TRILLION! XD**

**liuxess: Alright, I'll see what I can do…**

**autowarrior: Maybe he might appear, but honestly, I'm getting sick of how each time it's Goku who saves the world. The only time where someone else does it (in the anime) is the Garlic Jr. Saga, so I want to be different.**

Bardock dodged yet another hook kick from Gohan and shot a glance at Videl. Amazingly, her eyes managed to keep up their quick movements, and her mouth was wide open with awe at their fighting prowess-

Not now!

His curse of foresight decided to take this moment and hijack his mind. Dimly, Bardock was aware that Gohan just struck him hard in the chest, and he was flying…

_He was on a foreign planet. It was very similar to earth, only it had purple skies and blue grass. The planet was clearly uninhabited, as the only life forms he saw were the bodies of saiyans littered on the ground. But whether they were dead or simply unconscious, he wasn't sure. Bardock felt several ki's rapidly dropping and many were ki's he recognized. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, etc. He felt himself fighting three other super saiyans, and his ki dropped, meaning he blacked out._

_However, the most important scene was in front of him. His mouth gaped open when he saw Gohan fighting Vegeta. What was Vegeta doing? Had he gone to the other side? Then, Bardock realized that he wasn't Vegeta, even if he was a split image of him. This man was much younger than him._

_The saiyans had a Prince Vegeta of their own. Then, Prince Vegeta Jr. had reached super saiyan two! Gohan's eyes widened in horror when he saw the familiar blue sparks flying around. Vegeta Jr. began taunting him, and he snarled something in response and continued fighting. However, Gohan was losing very badly due to the level difference between him and the Prince. _

_Suddenly they stopped, and Vegeta Jr. said something and smirked, which made Gohan very horrified. The Prince disappeared and appeared, grabbing Videl by the throat, who was having trouble beating a few third class saiyans. Vegeta Jr. returned to Gohan and spoke again. Gohan yelled something and Bardock heard a snap._

_Vegeta Jr. tossed Videl's limp body to the ground. Gohan screamed in pure rage…_

"Grandpa!" Gohan's yell brought him back to reality. He was lying on the cold stone ground, with Gohan and Videl around peering anxiously at him.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Why don't we end this session now, you need some rest," Videl said. Bardock nodded and got up, walking quickly back to the living quarters.

Gohan knew, by his grandfather's posture, there was something bothering him. Whatever just happened now was definitely a vision, and he saw something horrible.

~~~DBZ~~~

"Could you just tell me what you saw?" Gohan pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"I said no! You'll be traumatized!" Bardock snapped back, "or you'd become insane."

Due to Gohan's very intelligent mind, it processed the information and realized that the vision must've had something to do with Videl. "What happened to her?" he hissed.

Bardock immediately was alarmed. "Who said anything about Videl?"

"It must be her! Who else?"

Bardock sighed. His grandson was one smart cookie. "You're not allowed to tell her, or anybody. This will be between us, got it?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, and Bardock started to recount his horrifying vision.

"I was on a strange planet that I never went to. There was absolutely no wildlife on there. At first, I just saw a bunch of bodies of saiyans everywhere. I didn't know whether they were dead or not, but that didn't matter. I felt several ki's that were fading, and they were on our side. Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, they were all outmatched. Then I felt myself fighting three other super saiyans. My ki dropped suddenly, therefore meaning that I just blacked out. In front of me were you and another saiyan who looked exactly like Vegeta, I don't know much about him, but I know that he must be their Prince Vegeta.

You two were fighting. Then stopped and said something. Vegeta Jr. became super saiyan two right after that."

"WHAT?"

"You two began to fight again, and you were failing miserably. He said something again, then disappeared, reappearing by Videl. He grabbed her by the neck and went back to where you were. Then-" Bardock took a deep breath before continuing, "He broke her neck and tossed her body away. The last thing I saw was that you screamed."

(Cussing Alert!) Gohan's eyes were narrowed into slits and his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Damn that fucking bastard! I'll kick his bitchy ass all the way back to that piece of shitty junk! Fuck this shit!" he screamed.

Bardock sweatdropped at his grandson's colorful language, since he was always a respectable and polite person. Chi-Chi would faint if she heard Gohan saying things like this.

"I'll change the future," Gohan declared.

Bardock stiffened slightly at the words. This was the exact sentence he had said all those years ago when he saw the fate of his beloved people and planet. "You can't."

"I could," Gohan retorted.

"It's not going to work. Don't you think I tried before?" Bardock responded.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know what kind of person you were before you died! You could've been ruthless like all saiyans were, and are!"

That did it. Bardock's temper snapped at Gohan's harsh words. He knew nothing, absolutely nothing at what he did to try to change the future and what had it cost.

"You know nothing about my past, and you have no right to criticize it! Don't you know I sacrificed my life? And in the end the whole planet and all my people were killed!"

Gohan was shocked at Bardock's words. It almost sounded like he tried to kill Frieza. That wasn't possible, was it? And how did he get the foresight in the first place was puzzling.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what happened to you?" Gohan asked politely.

Bardock mumbled something incomprehensible that sounded like, you don't want to know.

"Tell me!"

He sighed and began to reflect back upon the day when he died and Planet Vegeta exploded like fireworks.

**(A/N: Skipping all the stuff since you guys must've watched the stuff, right?)**

By the end of the story, Gohan was really regretting what he said at Bardock. "I'm really sorry for what I said," he muttered.

"Apology accepted."

**Gohan finds out about Bardock's past and the training in the HTC continues. In the next chapter, someone will appear unexpectedly… who will it be?**

**P.M. me if you want to know! And please review! XD**

**~Son Goshen~**

**DBZ Trivia: If you went on Daizenshuu EX, or went to the 2010 Otakon, or if you read Mr. Satan's profile on Dragonball Wiki, then this isn't interesting. Did you know that Mr. Satan's first name is Mark? HEEHEE**


	19. Visitor

**Chapter 19 is here, and it shall reveal the mysterious visitor I said that would appear as a small teaser. And it's not Goku (Sorry, ZombieChick422) Enjoy!**

Bulma hummed a random tune that popped into her mind while washing the dishes, which is something only her mother, Mrs. Briefs, would do. She just felt like doing it today, so she could watch her garden while doing something productive, instead of lying in the sun and getting sunburned. Strangely, she had an excited feeling around her. Women's intuition?

Vegeta, as always, was training in the gravity room. Explosions could be heard in the kitchen, even though the GR was located at the other wing. Ki blasts again. Well, he better not blow up the entire room like last time again. It took _forever _to finish the job, and obviously Vegeta did not offer a hand.

BOOM!

Explosion! It happened right in her yard, and the plate she was cleaning fell from her hands and clattered to the ground. Tables were turned, chairs were knocked down. The whole kitchen was in a mess, and the rest of the house on this wing probably suffered the same fate. Never mind all that now. Bulma raced outside to investigate the mess and to see what had caused the problem.

She stopped breathing. Right in front of her was a yellow contraption with the word Hope scribbled on the side. Inside sat a young man with lavender hair, and he was heavily wounded. She would've recognized the machine and person anywhere. It was her son from the future, Trunks, and the time machine her future self built. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs also came out to see what happened.

The hatch opened with a hiss, and Mirai Trunks climbed clumsily out, landing in a heap.

"Oh dear Kami, let me help you!" Bulma hurried over to her son and helped him up.

Mirai **(A/N: He will hereby be called that.) **stared at his surroundings in shock. "I made it," he breathed, "Thought I was going to die for sure. Hello, mother." He sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" she demanded anxiously, checking out all his cuts, bruises, and burns.

He blushed. "It's nothing. The Earth is in a worst state then I am."

Bulma looked at him curiously. "It blew up," he explained.

"The saiyans are also in your time line?"

"You know about them already?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you about it once I clean up your wounds, and after I get you a cup of tea."

~~~DBZ~~~

Mirai was promptly patched up from a senzu bean his mother snatched from his father, Vegeta. He asked what she was doing with it (to put it in a polite way. What he really said was, "What the HFIL are you doing with my bean, woman?), she replied it was to heal Mirai. Then, said demi-saiyan walked in and Vegeta stared.

"Well, you're still an obnoxious brat," he muttered.

So, the two of them sat down on the couch, sipping from a steaming cup of tea.

"What happened to you, then?" she immediately questioned. Curiosity was chewing away at her.

"You know about the saiyans already? Well, a bunch of them who were Super Elites began destroying Earth, so I went up to them and started to fight them. That was definitely the most idiotic things I've ever done. I was lying there on the ground, left for the dead, until I felt the capsule in my pocket, so I pressed it open and went in. Just as the machine was about to leave, there was an explosion, and the last thing I saw was that the Earth exploded like fireworks. Simple."

Bulma started to pray to whoever was in charge of the fate to not let this Earth explode as well. After a long pause, her son started tapping his foot impatiently, and she quickly began telling him about the strange disappearance of clothes in Goku's room and the stranger's scent left in one of the computer rooms, all the way to the saiyans' invitation for a fight scheduled almost three weeks later.

Mirai's eyes were big as saucers. "That much chaos? I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."

Bulma poked her tongue out playfully. "Don't forget, I'm the one who went through all the Red Ribbon Army stuff, King Piccolo's attack, and the Frieza stuff and more! You're talking to the world's bravest woman of all times."

A thought occurred to her. "Why does it seem as if you didn't age at all?"

"Me? I didn't. That's because time passes differently here than back at my timeline. Only half a year. Mom, I mean you in my timeline, did some calculations before and knew that this would happen. So when I was here during all the Cell stuff, to her, only three days past."

"Not fair!"

Mirai chuckled.

~~~DBZ~~~

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The clock was ticking, and Piccolo watched it silently. He had been doing that for the past 23 hours, worrying Dende and Mr. Popo since he was as still as a statue, standing in front of the door leading to the Hyperbolic Chamber. Piccolo still wasn't sure why his student would agree to go in there with a saiyan claiming to be his grandfather, which he only knew for a few days. Needless to say, he still didn't trust him. Not at all.

Slowly, the other Z fighters joined the vigil, starting when there was two hours left. Out of nowhere, Mirai Trunks appeared along with Bulma and Vegeta, causing mayhem. Everyone was surprised at his random visit, but was thankful that they would have another person on their side when fighting the saiyans, and also sad, because if they were to fail on this battle, the Earth would be destroyed.

And when he spotted 18, it took Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Vegeta to restrain him from killing her, but after they explained that she was good now, he calmed down but still casted murderous looks at her. Can't blame that kid, though.

Five minutes left, he thought, which means there is still roughly twenty days left in the other dimension **(A/N: It's true. Do the math if you don't believe me.)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Three minutes left, twelve days left.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Last minute, four days left. 59, 58, 57, he counted in his head.

3, 2, 1, 0, and the wooden door creaked open and three people stepped out.

**So, the end of the chapter is here. I know, I know, I left a sort-of cliffy, teehee! Please review, people! Quoting TheCreativeWriter94, "Reviews are love."**

**DBZ trivia: This is going to sound ridiculous, but Mrs. Briefs does NOT have a first name. I don't know where the Bunny Briefs stuff popped out, but Toriyama-sensei said before that if she was going to get a first name it would be… (Drum roll please)… Pansy! **


	20. Preparation

**Hey, if any of you have been following the Episode of Bardock, chapter two just came out. Either wait for the scans to come out, or order the V-Jump issue. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**ZombieChick422: :)**

A very battered Bardock and Gohan emerged, carrying an unconscious and heavily wounded Videl on their shoulders.

"Everyone's here?" Gohan mumbled, seemingly very dazed, "Goodness me."

Mirai was staring very intently at Videl, thinking that she was a familiar face. Perhaps he had seen her before in his own timeline? Of course. She was that girl who tried to fight the androids to avenge her father. Mirai didn't know much about her, only that she was probably the strongest female human on Earth during that time. But, why was she with Gohan and the saiyan?

_*Flashback Sequence*_

_Mirai was watching the TV with his mother and sensei, Gohan. It was a special channel called the Android Watch, and it was currently reporting that the androids were destroying East City._

"_We got to go!" Mirai yelled, preparing to fly toward the direction, but Gohan gripped his wrist. "LET GO!"_

"_There's nothing we can do about it now. Both of us are too weak," Gohan said softly, "I want to fight them as much as you do, but now it will be as good as suicide."_

_Mirai reluctantly sat down, frustrated that he could only watch the slaughter and be able to do nothing. Suddenly, a woman appeared on the screen. Her raven hair was cropped very short and she was wearing a gi. Her sapphire eyes shone with pure, undiluted fury directed at the androids._

"_I shall avenge my father and end your miserable lives!" she hissed._

_17 and 18 snickered. "Hear that, sis? You could have her if you want."_

_18 and the mystery woman began trading blows. She was good, but not good enough for a bloodthirsty android._

"_Dang," she muttered, panting hard, "I guess this is the end then… KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!"_

_The lethal blue energy shot toward 18 and hit its target. For a moment, smoke obscured the entire area. But when it cleared, 18 was revealed to be completely unharmed. The woman fell to the ground, exhausted and left for the dead._

He nudged his mother gently, but she still squeaked in pain. "Who's that girl?" he muttered.

Bulma was confused. "What girl? You mean Videl?"

Mirai nodded. She was the only one that he didn't recognize.

"She's Gohan's girlfriend, Videl Satan. She crime fights with him all the time." At this, Bulma began giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Satan…?" Where had he heard of that name? It just sounded so familiar, like he heard it before. Satan, Hercule Satan! Mirai began laughing hysterically. That moron actually had a daughter? It's just too funny to think about.

The Z fighters all turned to stare at him, bewildered at his sudden outburst. But after awhile, he still continued to laugh, so they decided to ignore Mirai for now.

~~~DBZ~~~

_Five days later…_

"Where's grandpa?" Goten asked, pouting. He loved Bardock very much, and he hasn't been home for several days.

"Grandpa? I don't know, squirt," Gohan rubbed his head affectionately, grinning at the disappointed face his brother wore. It was something that his dad used to have on when Chi-Chi didn't let him do something he really wanted to do, like training with Piccolo.

Chi-Chi poked her head through Gohan's door to his room. "Did someone say Bardock?" she asked, hand still scrubbing a grimy pot, "He told me not to tell anyone where he went, though, sorry."

Goten cried at her statement. "But I miss him!" he sobbed, "I wasn't able to sleep through nightmares these days because he wasn't there!"

!

The young demi-saiyan explained that Bardock always let him sleep with him when he had nightmares, and he would tell him stories about his past.

Gohan frowned. He didn't think that his grandpa would actually do something like that. Well, you really should never underestimate him. He still felt as if there was things he didn't understand about him, even though now he knew his grandfather's gruesome past.

"Wait, how many days had past?" Chi-Chi burst out.

"Umm…" Gohan counted in his head. It was kind of hard to keep track of days when you just train 24/7. "Five days."

She screamed. "OH MY KAMI! We have to be at Capsule Corp. today! Let's go, Nimbus!" The loyal fluffy, golden cloud appeared in the distance and zoomed right up to Chi-Chi, bobbing happily.

~~~DBZ~~~

"Late!" Bulma yelled, "We were all waiting on you three!" All the Z fighters were assembled in her huge living room, including Launch, Videl, and Bardock.

"Sorry, I lost track of the date," Chi-Chi replied sheepishly.

Bulma sighed in response. "Well, as we're all here, the people who will be going to Planet Gale should be on their way."

Said people stepped forward to her, and she led them to a secluded hallway. Family members waved farewell as they left, knowing that some of them might not come back and would have to be wished back by the dragon balls. They arrived to a circular room and in the middle was a gigantic spaceship.

"How did you even create this in a week?" Yamcha gasped.

"Well, I had help from Bardock!" Bulma draped her arms around him affectionately, causing the warrior to blush faintly. She nuzzled his neck, earning a warning growl from Vegeta. Bardock promptly pried her off. "Anyways, guys, get going. Bardock knows all the stuff, so just ask him."

So that's why Bardock was missing for the past five days. "How do you even know these kind of stuff?" Gohan asked. He wasn't completely aware of his grandfather's intelligence.

Bardock shrugged and tapped his head. "I have a brain."

BOOM!

An explosion occurred, and they turned to see Yamcha and Vegeta fighting each other with ki blasts.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN, SCAR FACE!" Vegeta screamed. "IF I EVER CATCH YOU TOUCHING HER AGAIN, I'LL END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"

"I WAS JUST HUGGING HER GOODBYE! WE'RE FRIENDS AFTER ALL!" Yamcha yelled back.

Bulma ran between them, begging them to stop their fight. "C'mon, the journey only started, don't fight already."

Bardock and Gohan sweat-dropped.

**End of the chapter. Please review!**

**DBZ Trivia: Did you know there are three written side stories of DBZ? They are about Mirai Trunks's life, Piccolo, and teen Vegeta. Very hard to find, because barely anyone know about them.**


	21. Rivalry

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 21. Just came back from an orphanage filled with little toddlers. Soo tired…**

**liuxess: Master Roshi would die by the hands of Vegeta. Lol'd at the image.**

"Hey Bardock!" Krillin sat down next to the saiyan, who was in the process of reading a book Gohan recommended to him to pass time. Vegeta always took up the gravity room, and Bardock did not feel the need to train yet, even though he saw himself get beaten.

"Yes?" He looked up. Krillin was slightly scared of him, though he wouldn't admit it. It was really uncanny how he and Goku looked exactly the same, save a few differences. The last time someone like that came to Earth, mayhem ensued.

"Ehh… how did you reach Super Saiyan?"

Bardock was thoughtful for awhile. "I'm not sure. I think it was because Frieza pissed me off. I do remember taking a year and a half to master it, though."

Vegeta happened to walk by and heard his reply. He snorted. "Once a low-class piece of trash, always a low-class piece of trash."

Bardock's ears picked it up. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You heard me, or are your ears deaf?" Vegeta taunted.

Bardock let out a growl and punched him in the jaw, making his head snap up. Blood trickled down his chin, and he wiped the crimson liquid away, staining his glove pink. He glanced at it, and then roared in anger. "You made me bleed, scum!"

Bardock smirked. "You asked for it, _Prince_. Oh, wait, you don't know yet. The saiyans don't need you. They've got their own Prince Vegeta, a little one who's even stronger than Gohan."

"What?" Out of fury and wounded pride Vegeta fazed behind Bardock and delivered a knee strike, making him stumble a few steps.

"Umm… guys? Maybe you should take this to the gravity room. We're going to be in big trouble if both of you wreck the ship," Krillin stated nervously. Bardock, who still had self control over himself, nodded and stalked toward the direction, with Vegeta trailing behind.

Once they reached inside, Vegeta turned the gravity up to 500. Caught off guard, Bardock fell to his knees, his breath whooshing out.

"Can't take it, weakling?"

Of course, a saiyan could take several insults without breaking his or her control, but when called weakling (and monkey), he or she would snap. That is, if said saiyan had a bad temper. However, a milder one would still get very, very angry.

That is why Bardock immediately turned super saiyan and began attacking Vegeta mercilessly. Vegeta smirked, dodging a few blows, then turned super saiyan himself. He exchanged blows with the older saiyan for awhile, and then noticed that he was getting exhausted, while Bardock was still full of energy. If the fight continued like this, soon, he would fall to the ground, energy completely depleted, and Bardock would win the fight. So, he decided to change from head-on assault to ki blasts.

Vegeta back flipped three times, then yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" Bright blue energy flew out of his hands and at Bardock, but he deflected it at such a short range he couldn't believe his eyes.

The older saiyan smirked and launched his attack, Heat Phalanx. What seemed like bright, ruby flames flew at him, and because of the ki blast Vegeta just did, he didn't have enough energy to dodge it.

Bardock fazed behind Vegeta and twisted his left arm, causing the prince to cry out in pain.

"Say you give up, then I'll release my hold," Bardock snarled.

Vegeta's pride would never let him give up on anything. "Never!"

"I could kill you."

"So be it then. The others will not trust you."

Bardock sighed and delivered a sharp chop on Vegeta's neck, effectively making him black out. "Arrogant prick," he muttered angrily and slung him on his shoulder, all the while turning the gravity machine off and returning to the living room.

During the entire fight, the Z fighters had clustered around the windows and pressed their noses on the glass, watching in fascination at the battle. When Bardock came out, they cheered. Obviously, Vegeta was not the most popular person around, and it was great to see him get his butt kicked, which no one had the guts to do it, except Gohan, who often fought Vegeta because he demanded him to.

Bardock walked calmly toward the healing chambers when suddenly, a searing headache occurred…

_He could only see death all round and sensed pain, despair, and hopelessness. There was a bright pillar of light, some kind of angel descending upon them? She spoke clearly, her voice full of sadness, but with a tinge of hope. There were gasps, and Bardock knew that voice from somewhere. The majestic manner of the angel reminded him also of something. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't remember…_

And he woke up to find himself on the floor with Vegeta next to him. Oops, he must've dropped him when the vision occurred.

Gohan and Mirai were peering anxiously at him. "What did you see?" Gohan asked urgently, no doubt hoping that this time, it would have nothing to do with Videl.

"It was nothing you need to be worried about," Bardock replied and heard a relieved sigh. Mirai stared at Gohan curiously, wondering what he meant about the visions. How could one see the future? He was pretty sure saiyans did not possess the ability of foresight. Something must've happened to Bardock for him to receive this gift, though.

Mirai and Gohan grabbed Bardock by the arms and lifted him up.

"What happened?" Krillin said, racing over to them when he saw Bardock fainting for no reason.

"He had a vision," Gohan blurted out, then covered his mouth when he remembered that Bardock didn't want anyone to know about his past, much less his ability to see the future. Said warrior growled furiously, but there was no way for Gohan to pretend that nothing was said.

"Visions?" Krillin gasped.

"Yes, visions. Now get out of my way," he snarled and pushed them away, grabbing Vegeta and walked to the healing room.

"What's that about visions with Bardock?" Piccolo questioned. Thanks to his sharp ears, he picked up their conversation and knew his student was hiding something about the strange saiyan.

**And this concludes this chapter. I'm betting that all of you are very bewildered at Bardock's new vision, but no worries. All will be revealed soon. Only Simgr101 knows what it's about… MWAHAHAHA! **

**DBZ trivia: Kamehameha was just a random name Toriyama-sensei's wife thought up, so it didn't come from Kame Hametzu Ha, or Kamehameha I (check your history textbook if you don't know this dude).**


	22. Feelings

**Important notice, guys! I will not be able to update from this Sunday to next Monday. Yes, it's a long time, but sorry, I'm going on vacation and will not be able to write.**

**dbzfan8: *puts on wise sage voice* Ahh… if you remember, I purposely took out super saiyan two so there was no way for Vegeta to do that. And the Mirai side story can be found on Daizenshuu EX, while the other two is at desirecampbell's blog.**

"Arriving in three hours on Planet Gale," the computer beeped. After two weeks stuck in the ship, they were nearly to their destination, and right on time, thanks to Bulma's highly accurate calculations.

Vegeta was busy training in the Gravity Room, still miffed that Bardock was able to win. The others, save Bardock, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo were wandering around the living room, eating snacks and silently sipping cups of coffee, or in Yamcha's case, beer.

Piccolo was hovering in the middle of the room, meditating. Electricity cackled around him, so everyone stayed at least five feet away from him so they wouldn't get hit, or disturb the Namekian.

Gohan and Videl were cuddled together, chatting quietly away about many different topics, mostly about their lives. That was what they were going to do for the next three hours until they landed on Planet Gale. Gohan apparently said something that made Videl embarrassed, because her face flushed tomato red and smiled shyly.

Bardock was simply sitting by one of the windows and stared out blankly, watching stars and planets past. He was too absorbed in his thoughts at the moment. What he was thinking was his newest vision. It haunted him repeatedly in dreams, and each night he would wake up panting and sweating. Bardock tried to hide his fear so he wouldn't scare the others. Just when will they accept him?

_*Flashback Sequence*_

"_I…," Gohan was flustered, "Piccolo, just pretend I never said anything!" he begged desperately._

"_How can I not! You know that none of us trust that saiyan yet!" he replied, angered that his former pupil would hide something as important as this, "He could be potentially dangerous!"_

_Bardock's sensitive ears picked up their conversation and he hurried back to Gohan to see how this would turn out after dropping Vegeta in a regeneration tank. He was stung by Piccolo's words. He always knew that they were very wary when he was around, but to the point of outright distrust was hurtful. What had he done to earn this kind of suspicion? Maybe if he wasn't a saiyan…_

"_But, I know Grandpa's trustworthy; I know it in my heart!" Gohan yelled back. He didn't like his former mentor's attitude toward his grandfather. _

"_Yet, when you use your heart in these kind of situations, almost always you die," Piccolo said icily._

"_Wh-" _

_Bardock cut him off. Piccolo and Gohan was shocked to see he was listening to them the whole time. "You don't need to speak for me. I might as well get out of this place since no one trusts me. Goodbye, Gohan. It was nice meeting you." Then, he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. _

"_Did you know he knew instant transmission?"_

_Bardock immediately arrived on Earth, scaring the heck out of Chi-Chi and Goten at the same time. "AH! Bardock, what are you doing here?" she said in surprise, dropping the pot she was scrubbing viciously a moment before._

"_I'm leaving Earth," he responded curtly and proceeded to his room, grabbing his few belongings and packed them in capsules. _

"_You can't leave!" Goten cried and began to sob earnestly. Bardock softened slightly at the sight of his weeping grandson._

"_I'm sorry, little guy, but I have to leave. No one wants me here," Bardock mumbled to him, stroking his arm._

"_But I want you!" Goten cried even harder. _

_Bardock sighed. "Goodbye."_

"_Wait!" Chi-Chi grabbed his arm before he could instant transmission away. "Why are you leaving?"_

_He quickly explained the entire situation as fast as he could in the least amount of words. Her eyes narrowed._

"_They said that? Do me a favor and go back to Gohan and the others. Tell Gohan when he comes back, he's going to be punished with the rest of them." She waved her trusty pan threateningly, and Bardock chuckled._

_With capsule in hand, he IT'ed back to the spaceship, scaring the Z fighters._

"_I'm only here to pass a word from Chi-Chi," Bardock said emotionlessly. "She says to Gohan that when he comes back, he's going to be punished with the rest of you."_

_All of them paled, and he snickered inwardly at their horrified expressions. They deserve it, he thought bitterly. _

"_Farewell, and I hope we never see each other again, not even in the afterlife," he said, and IT'ed away. Unfortunately, Gohan reacted fast enough to grab his grandfather's shoulder right before he disappeared. _

"_Darn it, kid, why did you follow me?" Bardock asked angrily, attempting to pry off his eldest grandson, but his iron grip proved to be too strong for him in base form._

"_I don't want you to leave, so I won't let go," Gohan said adamantly, still clinging on. Bardock growled threateningly at him, but he just wouldn't budge. _

"_Let go!" he roared._

"_I said I won't! Even if it means knocking you out!" And suddenly, Bardock's knees gave out, and he collapsed onto the ground in a heap._

"_F**k these injuries," he muttered._

_Gohan smirked and knew the battle was won, because if it did come down to a fight, there was no doubt he would win. "So, bring us back to the spaceship, or I'll really knock you out."_

_Bardock laughed. "Yeah, sure. If I'm unconscious, then there's no way we could get back until I wake up."_

_But, what he didn't know was that during the past years, his son had been teaching Gohan the theory and concept of instant transmission until Gohan was able to perform it._

"_Oh really?"_

"_So I'm still not going back, because there's no way you could make me."_

"_Ha! So you think. I forgot to tell you that I also know Instant Transmission, even though I never got proper training." Without warning, he twisted Bardock's arm behind his back so he was momentarily unable to escape and placed two fingers to his forehead. They disappeared, reappearing in the spaceship._

_Bardock and Gohan received weird looks from the Z fighters, due to their awkward position. Gohan pushed his grandfather into the healing room, shoving him into a regeneration tank. He pushed a few buttons, then warned, "Don't even think about breaking out because Bulma created these tanks with the same material she used with the GR."_

_Then, Gohan returned to the living room, where the Z fighters continued to stare at him. "What?"_

_They didn't reply._

"_And yeah, I trust Grandpa, even if you guys don't. And he WILL be staying here whether you want or not." With a cheerful wave, he left to go into his room and began studying, just as his mother wished him to._

_*Flashback Sequence Ends*_

**So, nearly all of this chapter was a flashback. I hope it was pretty good, no? Personally, I thought it was a little strange. Please give me feedback by REVIEWING!**

**DBZ Trivia: The floating cat, Puar, is a male! *boggles at said blue cat***


	23. Begin

**Hey, I'm back! The reason for the very late update was because I was stuck at my vacation place due to a typoon raging where I lived, so all flights were canceled for a few days. And there was virtually no internet. **

**TheCreativeWriter94, Mr Blue22, Ryo-chan wolfgirl: The situation does seem fishy that saiyans attacked Earth very soon after he arrived, which you could consider the possibility that he was allies with them. He didn't do anything distrustful, nor anything to make them trust him... And when you consider all their meetings with saiyans in the past, it was never happy (Goku is an exception).**

**autowarrior: Oh…kay?**

**Meiyo Motou: Umm… maybe? *laughs nervously***

"Please!" Gohan was trying desperately to not let his girlfriend, Videl, to attend the fight. He knew that she was going to die if she did, courtesy of his grandfather. Obviously, he didn't tell her that, because he was afraid she would be frightened. Okay, it was more like she would be more stubborn and go out anyways, proving that she wouldn't get killed easily.

"Why are you so protective of me these days? You know I could protect myself. That was the reason I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the first place!" she screamed in reply, her face completely red with anger. If it was possible, steam would've came out her ears like one of those old models of trains. Gohan covered his sensitive ears in pain. Her voice could rival his mother's!

"It's just for your safety, Videl, please be reasonable! Like I told you, we saiyans are ruthless and cruel. They won't show you mercy!" he begged. If Gohan had to, he would be on his knees to persuade her to stay in the ship. Whatever it takes, she won't die, not when he was still around.

"Stop being such a jerk, Gohan," she said coldly and yanked the door open, stalking out of his room. He growled in frustration, pummeling the pink pillow sitting on his bed. It reduced into feathery bits within a minute.

"I'm sorry, kid, but there's no way to change fate." Bardock appeared by the doorway, leaning on the frame. His face showed pity and sympathy, which made Gohan even more furious.

"I don't need your pity," he said and chucked his clock at him. Bardock caught it easily and tossed it onto the bed, sighing, and he left, closing the door gently.

Why, he thought, why is my luck this rotten? Does Videl really have to die to fulfill whatever destiny there is out there for me?

~~~DBZ~~~

Planet Gale was a beautiful planet, like Earth. It had purple skies and stars that glittered like diamonds. Blue grass rippled gently by the wind, and the flowers gave off a very comforting and familiar scent. They weren't the ordinary ones. Instead, the flowers gave off scents that differed to each person, according to their favorite things. One might smell freshly mowed grass, peaches, and honey, while another might smell oranges and coca colada.

It was a very peaceful environment, somewhere you would want to settle down as you reach old age. The Z fighters stood as still as statues in the middle, senses alert and waiting for the enemy to approach them. The silence, however, was broken when Videl said, "Are they coming or what?" She had gotten tired of waiting there, doing nothing. There seemed to be no other ki's that were around other than the animals and the Z fighters.

Gohan shushed, placing a finger to her lip, effectively silencing her.

Bardock suddenly felt a painstakingly familiar headache and immediately knew it was going to be another gruesome vision. He clutched his head in pain…

_A ki blast was approaching Gohan. He was kneeling by his girlfriend's dead body, stroking her stone cold face lovingly, smiling sadly as the breeze ruffled her unkempt raven hair. Bardock knew in his heart that it was very dangerous and could hurt his grandson fatally. He had seen it and the effect on the intended target before, but couldn't quite remember where. Sometime long ago. _

_Bardock saw himself standing nearby and was able, for some reason, to see his thoughts. It was going to be too late to warn Gohan, and he was too focused on Videl at the moment, so he did the only thing that he could do._

_His counter-ego instant transmissioned to Gohan and pushed him and Videl out of the way, taking the blast himself and letting out an agonizing scream. He fell to the ground, not moving…_

Gohan saw his grandfather succumb into a vision again, and that made him very worried. He seemed to have more visions these days. Would it somehow affect his body? He knew that every time there was a vision, there would be a headache…

When Bardock recovered, his face was ghostly white.

"What did you see?" Gohan asked, curious what could make his grandfather act like that.

"I think… I think I just saw myself die," he mumbled, so quietly he had a hard time to hear himself. Gohan picked it up, and his eyes widened in horror.

"What?" he screeched in surprise. The sudden loud noise stopped the chirping of the birds and other noises that emitted from an assortment of strange bugs in the area. Even the very wind seemed to stop. Some of the Z fighters jumped in surprise, while others (namely Mirai, Vegeta, and Piccolo) covered their ears, wincing.

Gohan blushed faintly when he realized how loud he was, and that everyone was staring at him, bewildered. Bardock sighed, annoyed at his grandson again for making such a commotion. "Sorry," Gohan muttered apologetically, and there was no response from his grandfather.

"Nothing happened!" Gohan said hurriedly to everyone and pointed to a bluebird flying in circles over their head. "Hey, look at that bird!" The distraction, sadly, did not work as he hoped it would.

"I just had a vision, that's all, nothing to worry about," Bardock said. The emotionless tone he used stopped any questions that the Z fighters had. It was something he would rather not share about, and he wouldn't respond if anyone asked him about anything.

WHOOSH!

Out of nowhere, hundreds of saiyans appeared before them, wearing satisfied smirks. And in front of them all was a small man with flame-like hair, wearing blue and white armor with a red crest on his right section of his chest, signifying that he was part of the royal family. Every one of them had a strange, translucent shield strapped around their wrist, and they tossed it away.

Bardock recognized the shields as cloaking devices, something he prototyped a year before Planet Vegeta's destruction. He never tried it out, because he was immediately sent to another mission on a faraway planet. They would effectively hide one's power level and the wearer would become invisible. So, the saiyans still had honor after all.

The Z fighters (except for Gohan and Bardock) were in shock at Prince Vegeta Jr. They weren't exactly sure such character existed, because Bardock only talked about said prince once, and it might've been a random fact made up to infuriate Vegeta. Now that proof was right in front of their eyes, they believed it.

Prince Vegeta Jr. smirked even wider when he saw his older brother. "For the first and last time, brother, we meet."

Vegeta's eye twitched when he heard his younger brother's comment. "Who would want a brother like you?"

Jr.'s smirk faltered slightly. "Now, just like in sports… may the battle begin."

And the warriors from both sides surged forward, the Z fighters fighting for their planet, and the saiyans for conquest.

~~~DBZ~~~

In Bardock's mind, the battle was slow, very slow. The saiyans that tried to attack him were easily tossed aside with several broken bones. They would live. Only half of his mind was concentrating on the fight. The other was on Videl. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, making sure she had no trouble yet. She was doing fine, fighting with the third class females, especially when they taunted her, her anger would explode and defeat them.

SNAP!

Bardock gasped in pain when he felt one of his rib bones crack. A saiyan, elite by his armor, was grinning at him. He really needed to concentrate now, powering up to super saiyan. The other followed, and soon, they were exchanging blows, none hitting Bardock, but several hitting the elite.

As the fight dragged on, he was dimly aware that power levels began dropping on his side. Yamcha was now down, then Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu. But, Videl's power level was still at its highest. It didn't just take skill and strength to defeat one's enemy; it also took a strong will and determination to win.

Another high power level approached him, and it was a super saiyan. The two of them began tag teaming on him, but Bardock's Hyperbolic Time Chamber's training paid off, because the two of them were equal to him. Even though they had strong power levels, their stances were sloppy and their battle patterns were very predictable.

A punch to the face, then to the stomach, followed by a hook kick, then another punch aimed to the chest, which was followed by a sweep kick, then a ki blast to the face. He quickly memorized it and dodging the attacks was much easier. "Heat Phalanx!" he yelled, and what looks like bright red flames erupted from his fist upwards, burning the two super saiyans. They yelped in pain and scowled at him, which he returned with a smirk.

Bardock was caught off guard again when yet another super saiyan attacked him. He managed to duck the fist but not the kick to his stomach. He was paralyzed momentarily as he tried to ignore the pain, coughing up some blood. The saiyan's stances was much better and his battle pattern was unpredictable.

Darn it! With renewed courage, the three super saiyans attacked him mercilessly, throwing every trick imaginable at him. Soon, Bardock's strength started deteriorating, and he knew that he was going to lose this fight, just like in his vision. The saiyans realized this, as their blows became more and more vicious and brutal, breaking many of his bones. One of them fazed behind him and dealt a sharp blow to his head, knocking him out…

~~~DBZ~~~

"Kamehameha!"

"Full Power Energy Wave!"

And just like that, Gohan and Vegeta Jr. were locked in a stalemate, both at super saiyan forms and neither was backing down in it. Sweat dripped down both warriors' foreheads as they struggled to keep up their attacks. Gohan poured a little more energy in his wave, pushing the other blue energy backwards slightly. Jr. felt his attack move and also added more energy into his attack, making the waves equal once again.

Both suddenly released their waves, hoping to catch each other off guard, but that only resulted in a huge explosion, creating a small mushroom cloud. Jr. and Gohan breathed heavily and charged again, exchanging blows, but they were all either dodged or blocked by the other.

They stopped, and Vegeta Jr. smirked. "Not bad, not bad at all," he said with an air of mock pride, trying to anger Gohan.

"You're pretty good. It's been a long time since I found someone with equal strength," Gohan responded, wiping sweat off his face.

"Equal?" Vegeta Jr. snorted in disgust. "I, the Prince of all Saiyans, equal to a son of a lowly third-class?" Gohan's right eye twitched in annoyance. Vegeta Jr. had as much pride and ego as the Vegeta he knew, and that was irritating. He suddenly got a strong urge to sock him in the face while he was still ranting on about his bloodline.

"HYAAAHH!" Vegeta Jr.'s golden aura flared up, and the ground shook under the massive amount of energy he was emitting. Rocks and debris floated upwards toward the violet sky, and those that went near the aura crumbled into ashes. Electric sparks floated around Jr., and his hair became spikier than it was when he was in super saiyan. He had gone to the level beyond.

"I finally reached this level after years of intense training, and I know that you haven't," Vegeta Jr. gloated.

Gohan was rendered completely speechless, because he had an entire year to train under intense conditions, but he had not regained the power that once was available. All around him, he felt his friends' power levels dropping one by one. He felt as helpless as a wounded puppy lost in a desert. Darn it all!

But Gohan would keep fighting, even if it meant dying for his planet and his friends and family. And so the battle between the two youngsters began once more.

There was no competition at all. Vegeta Jr. damaged Gohan much more than he had previously, while Gohan couldn't even scratch him. Not to mention Gohan's strength was started deteriorating at a faster rate than before. Very soon, he was on his knees, panting in exhaustion, sweat dripping from his face.

"Ready to surrender?" Vegeta Jr. asked smugly.

"NEVER!" Gohan yelled and launched a ki blast at his enemy. He deflected it with no trouble, grinning madly at Gohan's desperate and useless attempt to catch him off guard.

"I know something that will certainly get you into the spirit," Vegeta Jr. said, smirking, "I know you have a mate." Gohan's eyes widened in horror, knowing what was going to happen, and that he couldn't stop it. Jr. fazed away to Videl, who was fighting some third class saiyans and losing in the process. She stopped in surprise when she felt him behind her, and he grabbed her by the neck, returning to Gohan.

"I'll let you see your mate die."

"NO! STOP!"

SNAP! The sound echoed around the place eerily. Videl's body was tossed aside carelessly onto the flowers, squashing them. Gohan's mind was in denial, refusing to accept the fact that Videl just died.

She isn't dead. She isn't! No!

Rage filled him and he screamed in pure fury, feeling suddenly, some strange cabinet had been opened in his body and began to pour out energy that's been locked inside for years, only fully unleashed once.

**Over two thousand words for this chapter… my longest yet. So, readers, did you enjoy it? The stuff seems to get darker and darker by the chapter. So, one vision has been fulfilled. Only the one with the angel and Bardock's possible death have not yet resolved. Until next time…**

**Meiyo Motou walks in, munching on a bag of potato chips.**

**!**

**DBZ Trivia: Know Oprah Winfrey? Know the It's Over 9000! joke? (If not, please go search It's Over 9000! on dragonball . wikia. com) Search for Oprah 9000 on Google then. ((I can already see Sailor Saiyan 007's WTF face))**


	24. Sacrifice

**Hellooo, faithful readers! I'm back with chapter 24. Well, it's safe to assume that something BAAD is about to happen.**

**Vegeta Il Principe Dei Saiyan****: Why thank you, kind sir! Though sometimes, I feel like my writing really sucks.**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: Yep!**

"HYAAAAAAAHH!" Gohan's power appeared to be infinite. More of it continued to be awakened, pouring it into his body, creating an earthquake just like Vegeta Jr. did. Rocks and debris rose into the air again, somewhat orbiting him slowly. His hair began to spike up even more than his normal super saiyan form, and electricity began to form around him, crackling ominously, and the air smelled of ozone. The rocks fell down limply.

"You will pay for what you did to Videl," Gohan growled. Something about his tone was able to make Vegeta Jr.'s hair rise, not just because of the sheer power he was radiating (which was frightening enough).

His power is utterly unbelievable, Vegeta Jr. thought, it's… it's above me! How could a son of a low class achieve this? Looks like I have to win this by skill then, because if I don't, Mother will beat me again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of some unpleasant images that appeared in his head.

"Let's dance again, shall we?" Vegeta Jr. said, keeping his voice calm, not showing him any fear he might have.

The violent match between the two young men began once more. Gohan's strength and speed outmatched Vegeta Jr. Every kick and punch that was thrown to him was effortlessly dodged or blocked, and most of the attacks that Gohan sent toward his opponent's direction hit the target.

Vegeta Jr. tried to catch Gohan by surprise several times by vanishing from his sight, but little did he know that his opponent could sense energy. Thanks to the failed attempts, his energy was nearly depleted. He only had enough energy to perform his strongest and most deadly attack he saved for the last.

"Dragon Wrath!" Vegeta Jr. screamed. A reddish-orange ball of glowing energy formed in his hands, growing larger and larger. He lifted his arms up Spirit Bomb style, and the ball grew at a faster pace, looking very much now like Frieza's destructive Death Ball. Strangely, the ball slowly took shape of a ferocious dragon, complete with lethal looking spikes. "Attack!"

The energy-dragon flapped its wings and flew at Gohan, who swerved around, dodging it, but it quickly back flipped and somersaulted in the air, opening up its jaws and swallowed him whole. Vegeta Jr. was able to manipulate the dragon and change it back to a ball. More sweat dripped down his forehead and he gritted his teeth, trying to trap Gohan in it.

BOOM!

The attack exploded, showering brilliant sparks everywhere, momentarily blinding Vegeta Jr., sending him flying backwards. His back collided painfully with a tree and he let out an _oomf _of pain.

Gohan hovered in the air, bleeding slightly from various cuts, but otherwise he was unscathed by the attack. He smirked at Vegeta Jr.'s look of horror and floated to him, arm raised and hand formed into a fist. "Ready to die, scum?" he asked. Vegeta Jr. stared back fearlessly. He still had pride left, and this was the most honorable way to die.

"Kill me if you like," he replied. To his surprise, Gohan withdrew his hand and floated back down to the earth.

"I'm not a killer," he said quietly. "I only killed once, and I was forced. I'd never do that again, unless my planet is in danger. I can tell that you're a good guy, Vegeta, there's something that's forcing you to do these kinds of things. You're just like the Vegeta I know."

Vegeta Jr. stood there, shocked by Gohan's words. He was prepared for death, but now he was spared. I can't go back to the spaceship though, he told himself, not when my mother is still around. She'll kill me herself.

~~~DBZ~~~

Gohan flew slowly around the tainted battlefield. Pain and sorrow gripped his heart as he surveyed the ground. It was a complete desolation. The sweet scent of the flowers was gone, due to all the trampling and squashing. Bodies littered the entire place, most of them saiyans on the brink of death. He tore his gaze away from them and concentrated on finding his friends, who were unconscious, except Videl. His angel was dead.

He spotted Bardock lying in a pool of his own blood, looking ghostly pale, which scared Gohan since his grandfather usually sported a light tan. He pried his jaws open and stuck a senzu bean in his mouth, forcing him to swallow. A minute ticked away, and suddenly Bardock sat up abruptly.

Gohan sighed in relief and went to save his other friends' lives.

~~~DBZ~~~

A strong ki approached the battlefield, and Vegeta Jr. felt as if he was dumped into a large tub of ice. It was his mother. Only she radiated such a great and evil ki.

"She's coming…" he whispered to no one in particular. The wind carried his faint words and spread it around, creating a ghostly echo resounding through the clearing.

~~~DBZ~~~

Bardock watched his grandson flit around the ruined clearing in effort to save all the Z fighters before they took their last breath. His movements, for some reason, reminded him of a blackbird, quick and lithe.

He finally stopped at his late girlfriend, who was lying in a circle of flowers that somehow managed to survive. Gohan adjusted her position into a more peaceful one with her arms by her side and eyelids closed. He knelt by her side, caressing her pale face gently and lovingly, a sad smile on his face while a breeze past by, ruffling her messy raven hair.

"She's coming…" Bardock heard a ghostly whisper in the air, but the decided that his brain was messing with him. But very quickly, he saw something that made him completely horrified.

It was a large blue ki blast, soaring through the air gracefully, and its target was Gohan. It wasn't just any kind of ki blast. Bardock saw it before, not just in his most recent vision, but in his past on Planet Vegeta. If it hit Gohan, it could hurt him fatally, and there were no senzu beans left. They were all used up…

Gohan was completely absorbed in his girlfriend, and it's going to be too late to warn him, so he was left with one option that would save his grandson. He instant transmissioned to Gohan and pushed him and Videl roughly out of the way.

Bardock felt the ki blast hit him squarely in the chest and he was driven backwards by the force. He felt as if he was burning up, his flesh getting seared. The feeling was all too familiar. The attack dissipated, and he smelled a strong scent of fresh blood, all flowing out his damaged chest…

Gohan saw his grandfather take the blast for him. His mind barely registered what happened, but all he knew now was that he was probably dead. He raced to his side and reached into the bag of senzus, but to his dismay, it was empty.

"Darn it!" he yelled angrily.

"Well." An angelic voice was heard. "The traitor is dying."

**Gohan successfully managed to defeat Vegeta Jr., but a mysterious ki blast appeared out of, apparently, nowhere, targeted at him! Bardock takes the blast and receives a fatal wound. Will he survive it, or shall he perish? And, who is the voice? Find out next time!**

**DBZ Trivia: Instead of putting up the usual trivia, I am setting up a poll. Do you want Bardock to die or not? Review kudasai, mina! (Review please, everyone!) **


	25. Doppelganger

**Maybe it was stupid to ask if Bardock should die or not… I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to solve many questions there are around. **

**Simgr101: Don't tell anyone what's going to happen. Please? Bardock is there for the visions.**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Whoa, chill! I don't think he's gonna die.**

**VegetaBeatKakarot: I honestly don't know how many people out there like Bardock. Anyways, Kakarot's not going to be here. Not my favorite person (stupid, irresponsible saiyan!).**

The Queen of all Saiyans floated downwards slowly. She had long, soft brown hair that was braided down her back, with a golden crown adorned on top. She didn't wear saiyan armor; instead, it was a dress. Rose patterns decorated the periwinkle, silky fabric. Her facial features were well defined and sharp, and her ivory skin was free of blemish. Even with the simple attire, she radiated beauty that was enough to take one's breath away, and there was a majestic aura around her. It was clear why King Vegeta had chosen her.

She appeared so soft and delicate that Vegeta Jr. snorted. Only the ones who worked closely with her, like Norc or the Captain, knew the true side of Queen Kele. She was, ironically, incredibly sadist and strong.

However, her appearance did not manage to fool Gohan. The ki she possessed was heavily tainted with evilness, which scared him, because it even overpowered Cell's. Just what kind of person was she? He shuddered at the thought.

"So, you're the one who defeated my son," the Queen said coolly, not sounding too angry. Gohan nodded.

"Mother?" Vegeta spoke, looking uncertain if he was hallucinating or not. She didn't respond or even look at him, and he tried to ignore the pain in his heart that his mother would ignore him.

The Queen suddenly did an about face and turned to her son, Vegeta Jr. Her eyes glowed ruby red, which was something he had seen before, only rarely. "You know the consequences for failing, brat," she hissed, glaring at him with unsuppressed rage and battle lust.

He held her gaze evenly and replied. "I know."

The same kind of ki blast that hit Bardock fizzled into existence. "Any last words then, before I end your miserable life?"

"No, none at all. Not when my life is a load of s**t." Vegeta Jr. was not scared, but had his head held high like a saiyan warrior before his death. Queen Kele growled and launched her blast. Gohan shut his eyes, frozen with shock and unable to watch the brutal execution that was about to take place.

But, there was never a scream or explosion. The blast never hit him.

He reopened his eyes and nearly fell to the ground from surprise. First thought that came into his mind was: What in the name of Kami is happening?

The ki blast was caught by someone. Not just any someone, but the Queen. At least, she looked exactly like her. This one, though, wore a pink, female version of the saiyan battle armor. She had a shimmery quality, almost as it she was a ghost. The lookalike deftly flung the blast away from Vegeta Jr., her face showing disgust.

"Don't touch my son," she growled. Her voice echoed across the clearing, sounding like an angel, and a very deadly one, too.

"You're son?" Queen Kele laughed derisively, making Gohan's neck hair raise. "He's not yours anymore."

Her comment made Gohan even further more confused, adding more questions into his mind. Who was this stranger, and where did she come from. Why did she look like a ghost, and why did she call Vegeta Jr. her son. Where did the Queen of all Saiyans fit in this? And it was almost as if the doppelganger heard his thoughts, as she glanced in his direction. The dark orbs looked like endless pools, and he was sinking into them…

_You asked to know the truth, pure one, and you shall…_

The Queen was sitting on the throne on the left. The other one that was supposed to be occupied by the King was empty. She was drumming her fingers on the armrest, her mind full of worry for her mate, son, and her people. She had to leave in a moment to the ship that had been prepared beforehand, in case something like this ever happens.

The ship was filled with saiyans of all classes, and saiyan medics and technicians. The King was always suspicious of the diabolical emperor, Frieza. The alien wanted to purge Planet Vegeta, but when he saw how useful the saiyans would become, he made a contract with the King. If they worked for him, he will not destroy them. That fact was kept a secret, for the nation would become chaotic if this was spread.

King Vegeta was very wise. He knew that one day, however soon it may be, Frieza would turn on them, which was why he prepared the ship, so there would be hundreds of survivors living, and one day they could avenge their people.

The survivors would be led by Queen Kele, who would bear another son for him if Vegeta perished. This son would be made from the Queen and the King's DNA and would be raised in an artificial womb. The process will begin when the Queen reaches her prime, ensuring that there would be an heir before she died.

A scientist called Dr. Hatchi approached her with the morphine she called for. He was a trustworthy who worked fairly close to the Cold Empire. Queen Kele never doubted him, but if she had, then perhaps she would've never died.

Dr. Hatchi injected the morphine into her arm.

"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at him. But then, acute pain seized her abdomen and she doubled over. The scientist smirked with triumph.

"That wasn't morphine," he said. "That was actually AE865."

"No!" she gasped. AE865 was one of the most deadly poisons in the galaxy. "Why?"

"Well," he drawled, "since you're going to die anyways, I'll tell you. Lord Frieza knows of your husband's contingency plan, so he told me to create a clone of you. This clone will have a much more cruel and saiyan-like personality than you do, and she will only follow my orders, which, of course, are also Lord Frieza's." His smirk widened when he saw Queen Kele's look of horror.

"That means you bunch of monkeys will always be under Lord Frieza's control." His watch beeped. "Oh, and your clone has just reached the ship, taking your place. Have fun in HFIL!" Dr. Hatchi laughed crazily as the Queen fell forward, heart no longer beating. He charged up a ki blast and destroyed her body completely, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Well, I better report to Lord Frieza now…"

_Dr. Hatchi is still alive and controlling my clone. Please, save our people._

Gohan understood what was happening now. All the questions in his head vanished, and determination replaced them. He will free the saiyans, somehow.

**We reach another end of the chapter. It seems so short, but the word count is over 1000, as usual… Anyways, please give me your feedback! In other words, please review!**

**DBZ Trivia: In the earliest English dub (Harmony Gold), Goku was named Zero. Everyone else had ridiculous names; like Bulma was Lena and Yamcha became Zedaki.**


	26. Startling News

**Hey guys, I'm finally back after a thirteen day hiatus. I'm feeling pretty good, but it's all thanks to Simgr101. He/she (Gender not confirmed, there are suspicions though) took the time to become my personal therapist. Thanks, man! And also, a big thank you to those who sent encouraging messages to me. Now, I do have to say that the updates would become slower because school's starting. *cringes***

**Zucchi daughter of Raditz: Correct! Someone clearly knows her history.**

**Totally Random Solembum: Well, have you watched Sorcerer's Apprentice? It's kinda like Morgana… The queen is here just as a soul that took form of her body, so she's not alive. She's powerful because that's just how she was before she died.**

All the other Z fighters, since they didn't receive any information about what's going on, could make neither head nor tail of the current situation. Not even Piccolo, the most clear-headed one, understood. From what they were seeing, the Queen of all Saiyans shot a ki blast at Gohan when his guard was off, in which Bardock sacrifices himself to intercept the blast.

Soon after that, Queen Kele seemed to have an intention to kill her son with the ki blast, but someone stopped the attack before it could cause any harm. And the someone was the Queen's double, who appeared to be a kind of ghost. And right after that, Gohan's ki became nonexistent for just a fraction of a second before resuming to his current power.

Of course, they also had to take in account how it was possible for a neo-ghost to catch ki blasts. It was all very confusing from their point of view, and they were helpless since they didn't know who to help.

Vegeta Jr. was surprised at the sudden turn of fate. He had expected to die; he even prepared himself, and now his ghost-mother thing turned up, and it doesn't seem as if he was going to pass anytime soon.

"Go," the ghostly one whispered to him, "run from here."

He wanted to protest, to say that he was capable of handling this, so his pride wouldn't be hurt, but he knew that was stupid. He was absolutely no match for his mother, so he quickly shot up into the air, flying away, but he caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips.

The clone threw several ki blasts at him, but they were all deflected by the real Queen, who sent them crashing into trees and mountains miles away. She then charged at her, attempting to catch her off guard, but Queen Kele (the real one, that is) was prepared and disappeared from her view. The clone searched around angrily, wondering if her real self was a coward and ran away.

Queen Kele was actually above her and muttered, "Yep, you haven't learned how to sense ki."

The clone looked up in surprised, but it was too late. Queen Kele already had a large ki blast in her hand, and she launched it right in her face.

She screamed in pain as the energy burned away a large amount of flesh and skin. Blood didn't pour out the wound, though. Water and oil did. Behind all the flesh and skin were metallic parts and motors that continued to whirl without pause. Nearly half of her face was burned away, and one eye flopped emptily around its socket, rendered useless.

Gohan, Vegeta Jr., and the Z fighters were very disgusted when they saw her face, and it took a lot for them to feel grossed out.

"Wow, I'm very shamed to see my clone in such a pitiful state," Queen Kele mocked, her eyes full of malice, and a smirk playing on her lips.

The clone used her one working eye to glare at her. "F**k you," she hissed, and began to fire a barrage of blue energy again. Being only a spirit without a body, Queen Kele did not need to dodge them at all. Every one of them hit its target, but shot right through, hitting trees and mountains instead.

Her smirk widened when she saw her clone's horrified look. "Goodbye," she sang merrily and raised her hands above her head as a blast started forming, looking like a small Spirit Bomb, except that it was yellowish-orange. Queen Kele tilted her hand downwards, and the attack flew at such a speed that the clone didn't even have time to scream before it vaporized most of her body.

Bits of metal and flesh fell to the ground, giving off a foul odor of something burnt. A lone eyeball, glowing red, sat in the middle of all the useless parts.

Gohan made a retching noise, and Queen Kele must've heard that, because she mumbled oops before shooting another ki blast at the mess, incinerating them. She then smiled pleasantly at all of them, which made Krillin and Yamcha take a step backwards. They did not want to be her next target.

_There's no need to be afraid of me. _Her angelic and sweet voice sounded clearly in all of their minds, further scaring Krillin and Yamcha's wits. _I am here to help, not hinder. All I wish is to save my race from possible genocide._

All save Gohan only had one thought: ?

And they all plunged into her memories. Only a fraction of a second passed, and that was enough for them to read through the memories she showed them.

Vegeta and Piccolo were very excited at the possible prospect of new enemies to battle.

But the memories got Piccolo thinking. If Dr. Hatchi was still alive, who was he serving then? They all made sure that the Cold family was slaughtered. Perhaps he was acting on his own? He couldn't quite help think that there was a possibility that there was another Cold member who was out there, bidding her/his time to seek revenge.

The thought slightly scared him. He didn't want to face yet another gender-confused alien. Suddenly, Gohan started sprinting away from everyone.

And the place he stopped at was his grandfather. Bardock's heartbeat was barely detectable, his breath quick and shallow. Gohan had to kneel down to hear it. His ki was also fluctuating. The Queen floated to the fallen warrior, assessing his situation.

"He's going into cardiac arrest," she murmured.

And his heartbeat and breathing stopped.

Bardock was dead. No, that couldn't be possible. He never got to see his son as an adult. And-

Gohan's head cleared and pushed away all the emotions he had. He remembered his education. Even if his heart stopped, he told himself, his brain isn't dead. I have to somehow resuscitate heart.

And with that thought, he fired a ki blast at his grandfather's chest. Bardock's body shuddered for a split second before resuming its dead state. Gohan fired another ki blast into his chest while chanting, "You're not dead, you're not dead!"

He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself, or it was the truth. There was still no reaction.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed. The blue energy wave went into Bardock's body. For a second, nothing happened. Then he heard a faint sound.

It worked. His heart was beating once again.

The Z fighters watched in shock as Gohan managed to resuscitate him. He slung Bardock's arm around his shoulders and was about to carry him back into their spaceship when Queen Kele stopped him.

"Wait. There's something important I need to say to all of you," she said. "Dr. Hatchi is stronger that you all think. Though he may be just a scientist, his inventions are very dangerous. Beware." And she disappeared.

"You could at least tell us where he is! And why don't any of you help?" Gohan barked angrily. Tien managed to compose himself and quickly ran to the demi-saiyan, slinging Bardock's other arm around his shoulders. Together, they carried the warrior into their spaceship and dunked him into the rejuvenation tank.

Gohan punched a few buttons, and the tank began filling up with the healing liquid. He let out a breath of relief. His grandfather was going to make it after all.

Tien and Gohan stepped out again. Now, what were they supposed to do with the saiyans?

Vegeta Jr. sat far away from them, picking flowers and plucking their petals off. He did it mindlessly, as he was staring blankly off into the distance. He couldn't believe that he lived with a _clone _of his real mother all these years. His real mother, right before she vanished, had communicated with him through telepathy. It was just one sentence, but it warmed him. She had said I'm sorry.

"Hey."

The prince turned to see Gohan. He tried not to flinch from his gaze. After all, Vegeta Jr. did kill his mate, in which he was terribly guilty about.

"I'm sorry! I didn't really mean it!" he quickly blurted out, because he thought that Gohan would hit him or something. But the demi-saiyan didn't. His stern expression softened.

"Queen Kele told me about your situation… What you did was wrong, but that's not what I want to say. You realize that you will be the King of the saiyans now, right?" Vegeta Jr. tilted his head in confusion.

"Vegeta, your brother, does not want to take the throne. He prefers to stay on Earth with his family." Oh.

"Also, through your mother's memories, you also realize that this isn't over yet, right? We still need to defeat Dr. Hatchi." He nodded.

"Good. So you'll help, am I correct?" He nodded again.

Gohan held his hand out for a handshake. Vegeta Jr. stared at it, not sure what he was supposed to do, so the demi-saiyan let it drop awkwardly.

"Erm, you're supposed to shake it."

"Oh." Both extended their hands.

"No, the other one."

A faint blush tinted Jr.'s cheeks as he switched them. They shook.

Vegeta Jr. suddenly found out that the battlefield was empty. The only thing he could see was Gohan's spaceship, his mate, and the two of them. Where had all his friends and warriors gone? He glanced around, almost as if he expected them to be hiding.

"My friends already brought all of them back to your spaceship. No fatality on your side." Gohan said on your side with a bitter tone, and Vegeta Jr. felt even more guilty about his kill.

"I'm really really sorry," Vegeta Jr. said again. Gohan waved his hand nonchalantly.

"And also, I need you to track down Dr. Hatchi."

"Consider it done."

Gohan stepped backwards, flying away. Jr. waved goodbye and watched as he stopped momentarily to pick up his dead mate and entered his spaceship.

He then checked out his own injuries and decided to heal himself first before he does anything else.

~~~DBZ~~~

A certain wild haired saiyan sat at the edge of a pond on the Grand Kai's planet. He had watched with worry as his son battled fiercely with Vegeta Jr. And he watched his father barely escape death.

Goku had been watching over his family from the pond that acted much like Baba's crystal ball ever since he died. Guilt always lingered in his emotions whenever he thought of them, because he knew that they needed him, but he had refused to come back. What kind of father would do that?

But Goku had put on a happy face, acting as if everything was alright that he stayed. It always fooled everyone; only King Kai saw through his mask, but he didn't say anything, thinking that his pupil needed some privacy.

"Goku!" Speak of the devil!

The blue guardian of the northern quadrant of the galaxy sauntered to him. "Goku!"

The saiyan grunted, not saying anything, eyes still trained on the pond. King Kai sighed in exasperation and threw a rock at the pond, momentarily breaking the image.

"What?" he finally said, irritated.

"I thought you went training! Olibu's looking for a sparring partner. You really should go, you know. Don't always stare at the pond," King Kai remarked.

Goku waved his hands and the images disappeared. "Yeah, you're right," he mumbled. Then, on a much more cheery and happy tone, he added, "But can I eat first? I'm starving!"

King Kai chuckled. At least for now, Goku wouldn't be moping.

~~~DBZ~~~

Hours later, Gohan and all the Z fighters (Bardock was still in the rejuvenation tank) were lounging in the living room, some sipping coffee or tea, while others just sat there. Gohan had placed his girlfriend in an airtight coffin, so she would be in perfect condition when they resurrect her and restore Earth.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Chiaotzu questioned as he floated in the air with his legs cross lotus style. "How long would it take for the saiyans to track down the signal?"

"A few hours," Gohan responded, "But he also needs to take his claim of the throne, and the saiyans might not accept him, so it could even take days before he has the time. We can't do anything except wait now."

The door creaked open. Bardock stepped out in new armor, his hair still dripping with the healing solution from the rejuvenation tank. "There's a big possibility of Dr. Hatchi on Planet Zorrei."

All heads turned to him in surprise. Eyes followed him as he walked to the refrigerator and took out a can of Coke, chugging the entire contents in three gulps. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked, concerned about his grandfather's health. He had, after all, just gone through a very close near death experience.

"Fit as a fiddle," he replied.

"So, Bardock, how would you know that Dr. Hatchi would be on Planet Zorrei?" Piccolo said, his tone suspicious. Gohan resisted the urge to facepalm. His grandfather had saved his life, but Piccolo was still suspicious?

Bardock just shrugged. "It's just a guess. It's one of the most popular planets to visit that were owned by the Cold family during my time. Soldiers would go there when they had breaks, like I did before I died. Visited it hundreds of times."

Vegeta scoffed. "But the Cold family is all DEAD! They're gone! They have been gone for the past seven years."

Bardock smiled bitterly. "That's where you're wrong, Vegeta. The Cold family is not dead. The empire is not over yet. They're still ruled by Frieza's son, Kuriza.

**The saiyans all along were controlled, and the Z fighters discover from Bardock that the Cold Empire is still running! But first, they have to track down the evil doctor… (In case you don't know, Frieza does have a son called Kuriza, who looks just like him.) I would greatly appreciate it if you review. Until next time!**

**DBZ Trivia: Just to clear things up, Turles is not related to Goku in any way!**


	27. Teenagers

**Three reviews? Oh well, who the *BEEP!* gives a *BEEP!*. *BEEEEP!* insomnia making me feel *BEEP!*. *BEEP!*. Review replies…**

**Meiyo Motou: Lol… don't feel guilty. But I *BEEP!* seriously feel *BEEP!* these days. Can't get *BEEEP!* sleep.**

**Sailor Saiyan: Lol, I think I watch the show too much.**

"Whoa, so you've been busy these days, huh, Gohan?" Bulma commented, thinking about how strange the events had turned. "So you and Vegeta Jr. are now best buddies?"

"NO WAY!" he yelled. How could she suggest that? For kami's sake, that saiyan killed his girlfriend!

She sighed at his overly-exaggerated response. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he was taking some sort of drug. "Calm down, Gohan. Who knew you were so protective of Videl... You overreact too much, just like your mother."

Gohan couldn't quite believe that she just compared him with his mother.

And he heard another female voice call out, "Did someone just say my name?" Sweat trickled down from his forehead. He had hoped to avoid his mother, because he knew that she would just baby over him like he was still a little kid. Usually it was either she screams at him, or she bursts into hysterical tears ranting about her poor little baby sent out into space to fight and he should be studying.

As if Bulma read his mind, she smiled apologetically. Chi-Chi came into the view of the screen. Instead of a worried expression, she had a funny smile.

Huh?

"Hey, Gohan!" she said, the strange semi-sad smile still on her face. "I heard you talking to Bulma, so I decided that I also wanted to chat with you for awhile." Bulma slowly backed out the room, hoping to escape the possible scene.

Gohan forced on a smile that usually fooled his mother. "Hey mom, how's it goin'? How's Goten?"

"We're both fine, thank you very much," she replied, "although Goten's still worried about your grandfather. He claims to hate everyone who's against Bardock from now on."

He couldn't help but laugh. It was just like Goten, he was so sentimental.

"Anyways," she continued, "I heard about Videl." Seeing the scowl that came to his features, Chi-Chi hurriedly added, "Calm down. I just want you to stay stable, since we got the dragon balls, and it just takes a day to get them all and summon Shenron. So when you get back, we can get her back."

The scowl slipped away, and Gohan was _very _confused right now. There was no worrying or crying or fainting coming from his mother. It seems so strange for her to act like that, and he hoped she hasn't been taking drugs or something like that.

"Hey mom," he asked almost hesitantly, afraid the question would make her react, "are you feeling okay?"

She grinned widely, her eyes shining. "Oh, don't worry, Gohan, I'm very fine. In fact, I feel better than I have during all these years with your father gone!"

_Dende, can you please tell me what the HFIL is going on with my mother?, _he thought. "Well I'm glad to hear that," Gohan said.

"Oh, by the way, sweetie, could you call Bardock?" she ordered sweetly. Gohan nodded and yelled out his grandfather's name. Said saiyan poked his head through the door, wondering what his grandson wanted from him. He gestured toward the screen, beckoning him forward.

"So I'll leave you two in peace?" Gohan ran out of the room.

"What do you want with me?" Bardock started in a rude manner. Chi-Chi pursed her lips, annoyed with his attitude.

"He's gone, right?"

"He as in-"

"SHH!" What was so secret that Chi-Chi didn't even tell his son? No idea.

"Yes, he's not here anymore." Bardock sighed at her paranoia. Just another reason to add to his mental list of why saiyan women were better than Earthling women, even if their attitude was similar. He crossed his arms, waiting for his daughter-in-law to start speaking. He wanted to get back to his training.

"I'm concerned about Gohan's mental stability."

"Gohan's- What? What do you mean? To me, you're trying to say my grandson is mentally ill!"

She waved her hands. "No, no, no! Not at all. What I'm trying to say is that right now he's a teenager, so he's different than he was a kid, and he's been having mood swings!"

"So?"

Chi-Chi face palmed. Of course, Bardock was just like her husband. Nothing can get past their stupid skulls. They just take so long to comprehend!

"So, use you're freakin' brain! Gohan lost his girlfriend, whom I realized have been stabilizing his emotions and overall mental being. I heard that he went basilisk when Videl was killed."

Oh! When Chi-Chi explained it like that, he saw the problem. If any of them ticks him off really badly, then most likely they'll be blasted to the next dimensions. And Gohan's saiyan hormones are also starting at this point, which would be disastrous if a small situation got out of hand. "Okay, I get it. But he seems fine right now."

Sadly, Bardock spoke too soon. A tinkle of china was heard, followed by a loud crash and a bit of a splash. He then heard someone scream angrily and let off a few colorful sentences. And the voice belonged to Gohan.

"Or not."

"So you see what I'm seeing, Bardock? You're one of the strongest, so I'm putting my trust in you to control my little baby. I don't trust Vegeta."

"Suuurree." He was now assigned to control the most powerful living being in the universe, who also was having a bad case of hormones and was pretty much mentally unstable. His life is just great.

"Okay then, bye bye!" With a cheery wave, she cut the link. And the lights flickered out all together, as with the moniters on the piloting computer.

"EMERGENCY ELECTRICITY SHORTAGE, IMMEDIATELY SWITCH TO POWER SAVING MODE!" the main computer blared. Many more colorful sentences were heard from a certain demi-saiyan, and Bardock sweatdropped. Yep, his life most certainly sucked.

**Short filler chapter, light humor, NOT FITTING INTO MY MOOD so there must be something wrong with me today. *BEEP!* that. *BEEP!* my *BEEEEP!* life. Well, I'm outta here. Hit you guys back next time. Review if you want, I don't give a *BEEP!*.**

**DBZ Trivia: *BEEP!* Not bothering with it today. **


	28. Tracking Him

**I'm feeling considerably happy today (thank goodness…). This chapter will foreshadow something… perhaps you won't get it until the next chapter.**

**Meiyo Motou: Response to response to response… really, no need to feel guilty at all!**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: Well, that just meant he went berserk. **

**SierraLarson: Lol I'm fine now.**

**Sheenasalam: Hey, I just noticed that… lol…**

Vegeta Jr. and Gohan met once more then next day, reporting to each other what they found out, hoping to successfully track down Dr. Hatchi.

It was just the two of them, sitting on the grass and flowers, which somehow completely grew back overnight in even more beautiful and brighter colors. The sweet scent made Gohan slightly dizzy, and the scent smelled like the light perfume Videl often wore.

And to Vegeta Jr., he smelled treacle tart, a guilty pleasure of his. But he knew they had to get down to business and ignore the flowers for a while. "So, what have you got?" he spoke first.

Gohan shook his head, getting rid of the flower scents. "We didn't find anything, but my grandfather, Bardock, thinks Dr. Hatchi is at Planet Zorrei, for his own reasons."

"What, he's psychic?" he joked.

The demi-saiyan stared at him sharply. Vegeta Jr. felt slightly unnerved by the stare; it gave him a feeling as if Gohan was staring right into his soul, which was a terrifying thought.

"How do you know?" he asked, suspicion heavily lacing his words.

He was only kidding! Never in his most wild imagination would he actually expect Bardock to be psychic. That freaked him out a bit. No wonder the saiyan was able to evade them for half a year. Who wouldn't, when you had the ability to see the future?

"I didn't know," he explained, "I was just joking. Didn't actually expect Bardock was really psychic."

Gohan grunted. "But anyways, did you manage to track down Dr. Hatchi's specific whereabouts?"

Vegeta Jr. nodded eagerly. It had been so easy that he just did it himself. Apparently Dr. Hatchi was so arrogant to the point he didn't think they were capable of destroying his clone, so he didn't even bother spiking the commands he sent to the pseudo-Queen Kele.

"Dr. Hatchi is indeed on Planet Zorrei, in a laboratory in the southern hemisphere, pretty deserted mountains," he said. "It should take us about a week to get there, and the coordinates are 34, 72 in this galaxy."

Gohan nodded, memorizing the coordinates so they wouldn't need to bother Bulma about it. "Alright, thanks. So we'll leave within three hours together?"

"Sure," Vegeta Jr. replied.

Curious to see how the saiyans were, Gohan then asked, "How are you doing with your throne stuff?"

Jr. shrugged indifferently. "Half of them didn't believe me and wanted to start a rebellion. But good old Norc and the Captain helped me out by subduing the more violent ones. After that, my best friend, Norc, and the Captain helped me persuade them that it was true. Then at some point, some person started a chant, King Vegeta rules, or something like that. I tell you, it was just all really weird yesterday."

Gohan could sympathize with him. It was kind of weird to be King when you're only in your late teens, not to mention very stressful. "Well, friend, good luck then," he stated simply, then left, leaving Vegeta Jr. in shock that he called him friend.

~~~DBZ~~~

Bardock waited impatiently as his grandson went out to meet the prince, no, King of the saiyans. He wanted to hunt down the last of the Cold Empire, because he wanted to avenge his teammates. Back in HFIL, he never got the chance, as he wasn't powerful enough, and that they were always separated.

Years after he achieved super saiyan, he still didn't get the chance, because a strange incident had occurred, and the number of ogres in HFIL increased. And finally, when he got the chance to fight Frieza, the freaky event where he was accidentally brought to life happened.

So, it was a series of misfortunate events that made him never have a chance to get revenge. It seriously sucked for him.

Bardock suddenly felt Gohan's ki go back to the spaceship and quickly rushed out his room. "So, where is the dratted scientist?" he questioned, excited.

"You were right, Dr. Hatchi is on Planet Zorrei. Specifically, on the southern hemisphere in an isolated range of mountains. We're to go in three hours. The coordinates are 34, 72, if you forgot them, which you probably did. You're old, after all," his grandson teased.

Bardock frowned at the insult. He pressed down a large, red button labeled DO NOT PRESS! and the cool female voice of the main computer spoke out.

"Command?"

"Computer, set course for Planet Zorrei, coordinates 34, 72, T-minus three hours," he said loudly.

"Command received, ship has set course to Planet Zorrei. General information of the planet?"

"That would be unnecessary."

"Capsule Corporation wishes you a good day." And Bardock let go of the button.

Krillin had a devilish smirk on his face. He never dared to press the button (because of its label) in case the ship would self-destruct or do something similar. But now seeing what it did, there were some pranks to be done!

Bardock, upon seeing the smirk, quickly threatened, "If you press the button and do something, you might find yourself with several broken bones and no way of healing!"

Krillin gulped in fright and quickly ran away, his wife 18 sighing in embarrassment and exasperation.

Chatter started among the Z fighters; even though most of them were human, they were all very excited for the upcoming battle. It was just like the old days again, where everyone was together and would do something or fight a new enemy.

But there was always a slight bit of fear, because they knew that some of them might not live to go back to Earth. Even with the dragon balls, it was not fun to die.

Bardock sighed wearily, rubbing his temples due to a minor headache he was sporting. Might as well go to sleep today, he thought, darn visions messing with my dreams. And with that, he walked back to his room and flopped onto the bed without changing his armor and immediately fell asleep.

**Ooh… what kind of dream visions can Bardock be having? Find out next time! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Bai bai!**

**DBZ Trivia: If you pay attention, you'll see that Goku looks slightly different from Frieza (just going by Japan)saga to Cell saga.**


	29. Arrival

**This is another one of those Bardock centric ones. Well, I don't have much to say, but thanks for the reviews!**

**Anon: Alright! Thanks for your feedback, it will be taken very seriously. :)**

**johncorn: hehe… *nervous smile***

**sheenasalam: Nahh.. you are right, lol. It IS based off Amortentia, that HP potion.**

The spaceship was due to arrive on Planet Zorrei within two hours, and Bardock took that opportunity to rummage around the medicine cabinet for some aspirin to soothe his migraine. It seemed to him as if the vision was getting worse in his head. Not only did it show up in his dreams, it also assaulted his brain during daytime.

Often he had to excuse himself when he felt one was coming up, which did earn him quite a few odd looks, or in Gohan's case, concerned looks. Bardock didn't particularly feel the need to alert anyone, as he did not see anyone die in it… yet.

He just saw glimpses of his enemies, such as Dodoria and Frieza (in the distance, he could also see his eldest son, Raditz), wrecking Planet Zorrei and hurting the Z fighters. Now, it didn't make much sense, as they were dead.

He tossed another container out the cabinet and finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed one of the water bottles often stuck there and shook out a few pills, proceeding to stick them into his mouth and chugging it down with the water.

Bardock coughed when he choked a bit on the water, and suddenly did an about face when he felt someone behind him.

"What is it, Namek?" he growled. Why the heck was he here?

"I was wondering why you needed aspirin," Piccolo responded swiftly, giving the saiyan another one of his searching looks.

"Nothing you need to be worried about," Bardock mumbled and attempted to push pass him, but Piccolo blocked the exit.

He glared at him. "You know I can always instant transmission out of here, right?"

"I do realize that," Piccolo said, "but I'm still very curious about the aspirin."

Bardock growled threateningly. "Stop poking your nose around where it doesn't belong."

"Why do you need aspirin?" he repeated again.

"If you really want to know, it's just to stop a ****** headache!" the saiyan said, annoyed, "Unless you're so stupid you don't even know what aspirin does!" And for a dramatic measure, he instant transmissioned away.

~~~DBZ~~~

The full blood saiyan, after the unfortunate encounter with Piccolo, was tying his unkempt hair to a ponytail. Or he should say, attempt to. Every time he pulled it back, it'll just spring to its original position, almost as if the hair was testing his anger limits.

"Are you kidding me?" he said out loud. Gohan poked his head in, wondering what was causing his grandfather to be worked up.

"What is it, grandpa?" he asked innocently. Bardock pointed to his hair and demonstrated how it just sprang back again and again.

And Gohan began to roll on the floor, laughing his head off, causing his grandfather to growl. Honestly, that was the problem? Tying his hair? And here, the demi-saiyan thought that something worse had happened, perhaps another very gory vision. Little did he know that there was actually a vision that was bothering Bardock.

Bardock finally gave up on gently handling his hair and resorted to roughly pulling all the spikes back and tied it with a green sash.

"Honestly, grandpa, why do you want to tie your hair?" Gohan asked.

He face palmed. "Well, Sherlock, don't you think I'm a little recognizable? Especially with the fact that I spent most of my free time there."

Oh, right.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, typical Son family behavior.

"Oh, and tell everyone that they need to either wear a black cloak that covered their entirety, or basic battle armor. We need to blend in the crowd, and it's not smart to wear stuff like this-" he pointed to his Earth clothes that laid abandoned on the floor, "when everyone who's there is either a native or a soldier from the Cold Empire. And don't forget scouters!"

"Alright!" Gohan cheered. He got to wear saiyan armor! He didn't know why, but his mother was always against him wearing it, saying that it was only for hooligans and such. The demi-saiyan sprinted out the room, on cloud nine.

And two hours and several complaints about fitting in later, the Z fighters arrived at last on Planet Zorrei.

The air smelt like what Bardock had described; it was full of smoke, alcohol, and cheap sex. Raucous laughter and "cat noises" were heard in the distance, and the planet for some reason was very dark, save the lights that came from living quarters and an assortment of clubs and bars.

While others cringed slightly at the smell, Krillin didn't get it. "What's so bad about the air?" he said, bewildered at his friends' behavior.

"Can't you smell it?" Bardock said. Then he noticed one of the most pronounced traits of Krillin. He didn't have a nose. "Oh, wait, never mind. Pretend I never said anything."

"Right, everyone," he then said. "It's best for us to split up. Now, MINGLE FIRST TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT DR. HATCHI! DON'T CHARGE BLINDLY TOWARD HIS LAB!" His voice was yelling at towards the end. The Z fighters coward at his I-don't-want-any-nonsense-from-any-of-you-or-I'll-personally-see-to-your-destruction-and-destroy-your-soul attitude.

"Now, be off," he added, waving his hands for them to go.

~~~DBZ~~~

Bardock entered a bar near where the spaceship was hidden, completely at ease. It felt almost as if he was back to the days where Planet Vegeta was still around. Except… Tora, Fasha, they were all gone. Dead.

He tried to suppress the emotions that welled up in him. Concentrate, he told himself.

When he reached the bartender (who was a female), he slid ten zenis to her and took a glowing blue beer bottle that was lined up on the shelves. "Keep the change," he said, and turned his eyes to the TV, where it was currently broadcasting live news about Kuriza and his empire.

Him and his ****** family can all go to HFIL!

"Pardon me, sir," the bartender said to him, "but you seem very familiar. Have we met before?"

Bardock was momentarily startled. The person was Shana, one of the "friends" he had made all those years ago. She had cat ears and a cat tail, the traits of the Neko clan in the galaxy. Goodness, even after all those years she didn't change one bit. But then again, due to her race, they lived for five hundred years at most, so that wasn't much of a surprise.

"Umm," he said hurriedly, "I don't believe so."

She sighed, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. "It's just that you look and act very much like a handsome young man I met several years ago, Bardock. He was always the coolest guy…"

He turned his head away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. She thought he was handsome? Oh Kami…

BANG!

An explosion rocked the bar, taking the lights out as well. Several people slammed the door open, curious about what happened. There stood Gohan in a battle stance, facing another opponent.

"What the HFIL is happening?"

**So, I left a cliffy. Next chapter will be Gohan centric, so … stay tuned guys. Reviews will be much appreciated! (I'm not begging for them, though)**

**DBZ Trivia: Err… let's see… Aha! It's a plot hole. They said that only King Yemma reached the end of the Snake Way, so where did all those pupils of King Kai like Olibu come from, huh? Huh? Yes, I'm questioning you, Toei Animation!**


	30. Acting

**Story advertising! Anything and everything by Meiyo Motou, :P She's a pretty awesome writer, as with Yaji's Girl. And Vira676's The Hero of Planet Earth! So, if you're bored, go check them out. I had fun writing this chapter, XD.**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: The dude that looks like Hercule (Greek Myth one)… **

Gohan did as he was told and floated a few inches off the ground, dashing toward a nearby club, deciding to start from there, then move slowly north if the first yields no vital information.

The air seriously clogged up his sharp Saiyan senses, and the quality of it was much worse compared to even the most polluted areas on Planet Earth. Why Bardock ever liked this place, he doesn't know, and probably will never know.

The club was playing some strange retro music, with a female voice chanting some random lyrics, making no sense to him at all. He winced when the singer reached a particularly high note; it hurt his ears, because clearing the person was straining her voice to sing that high.

Oh, the horrors of this planet… Gohan, as he was always protected by his mother, did not quite know what to do in the club. He had forgotten to bring some zeni with him, so all he could do was to stand there like an idiot, staring off in space while others looked on curiously at him.

He shifted uncomfortably in the corner of the wall he currently occupied, unsure what to do. Was he supposed to just go and talk to one of them? No, he'll only make a fool of himself.

"Hey there, cutie," a voice whispered by his ear. Gohan jumped at the sudden sound, surprised. There was a girl, most likely his age, standing there. She had cat ears and a golden brown tail curled behind her, swaying slightly to the music blaring out the speakers.

"H-hi…" he stammered. Why did the cat girl want to talk to him? Did he do something wrong? A dozen worried thoughts flashed through his mind as he waited for her response.

"Nothing," she responded, sidling closer to him, much to his discomfort. "I just want to check you out. You look really hot, you know? Name's Kitty, by the way." She lifted up her right hand and began stroking his hair, feeling the texture.

I really don't want to be rude, Gohan thought, panicking, but I don't like what she's doing right now.

A teenage delinquent looking boy wearing blood red armor sauntered toward them. There was something really familiar about him for some reason. "Wassup, Kitty? Found a new victim?" he asked casually, as if it was a daily thing for said cat girl to attempt to seduce guys. The thought made him squirm slightly.

"Kitty, can't you tell this guy's got a girlfriend? Either that, or he's gay," the boy said, grinning mischievously.

Kitty pouted like a little kid who's parents banned her from candy. "Awww… but he was so cute!" she whined.

"Well, you have a girlfriend, right?" he rounded to Gohan, saying the sentence in an almost demanding way.

"Ehh… I suppose so," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Kitty and the boy chortled. "Haha, by the way you act, I bet you never got laid before!" he crowed cheerfully watched with satisfaction as Gohan's face turned red, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

He would never want to… do THAT thing with Videl. At least, not yet!

"So, unfortunate one, what's your name?" he said to Gohan, leaning against the wall the same way he was (which was on the wall with arms crossed).

"Umm…" He trailed off, not sure whether to use an alias or his real name.

The boy snickered. "Smart. Not telling, eh? Well, mine's Bun."

BUN! "YOU!" Gohan shrieked out. No wonder he was so familiar! He could never forget the time during the chaotic trip to Planet Namek, and when they stumbled upon a ship filled with the gun-wielding orphans. The co-leader, Bun, had been suspicious that Krillin, Bulma, and he were working for Frieza, while in reality it was the opposite. At last, Bulma saved them all by piloting the spaceship out of an asteroid field, convincing them that they really weren't part of the enemy.

But why would he be working for Kuriza, if he hated the Cold Empire with such passion?

A confused expression crossed through Bun. What's with the kid to react like that? "What the heck are you blabbering about, kid?" he asked gruffly.

Of course, Bun wouldn't remember him. It already had been over a decade since their accidental encounter. And it seemed as if a light bulb lit in his brain, because his face suddenly lit up.

"You're that little kid several years ago with the baldy and the science girl?" he yelled out with equal volume as Gohan had, excited. He had honestly thought they probably wouldn't have survived the trip.

"You remember me?" Gohan gasped out, shocked.

Bun nodded. "Of course."

Kitty stared at them curiously, but when neither spoke, she shrugged and went back to her position as a bartender, quickly giving the orders for customers who had been waiting impatiently.

"Why are you working for Kuriza?" Gohan hissed.

Bun scowled angrily. "****ing ******* forced me into it. If me an' Zeshin don't join, they were gonna kill everyone else. So by working, we get to provide proper food and stuff for everyone. Well then, why are YOU working here?"

Gohan frowned. "I'm not. It's just an act. But I can't tell you why I'm here, though."

A smirk replaced the scowl. "Why? Don't tell me you're on a top secret mission. What can a measly human do, anyways?"

His tail bristled angrily at the insult. He was about to say that he wasn't just a weak human, but realized it might endanger his position if he said he was saiyan. They weren't exactly a popular race to the survivors of their purging.

But as always, his luck was terrible. Bun had noticed his monkey tail and pointed at it, mouth open in shock. "You're a saiyan!" he whispered, his voice full of disgust and bewilderment. "You're a filthy saiyan!"

The demi-saiyan growled angrily. "My race is not filthy. Besides, I'm only half! My mother was human! And there are good saiyans."

Bun snorted contemptuously. "There was only two, and one of 'em is dead."

Huh? How could Gohan not know? He was pretty sure his grandfather would tell him about such things. "Who?"

"Well… the one who probably isn't dead was the one who defeated Frieza."

"Oh… that was my father."

Bun's eyebrows rose up, very interested.

"But he's dead now… sacrificed himself for everyone on Earth for a monster."

"Oh… I'm really sorry." Gohan could tell by Bun's expression and tone that his sympathy was genuine.

"Well, as I was saying, the other guy was called Bardock. He tried to stand up for the saiyans. Something happened to him, apparently. Some say that it was because of the loss of his race by Frieza's betrayal, but what happened was that Frieza was about to destroy the planet anyways, and he charged up there and tried to kill the tyrant, but got blown up along with the planet."

Gohan had a funny feeling to laugh out loud. "Bardock could see the future," he offered, trying to be helpful.

Bun laughed. "Nice one, kid, but I'm not buying that."

The demi-saiyan looked at him in the eye seriously. "I know because he's my grandfather, and he's on this planet right now."

Bun's jaw dropped wide open. He decided to change the subject, because it was a little too crazy for his brain right now.

"Anyways, have you had sex with your girlfriend?"

Gohan broke into a coughing fit.

"I thought not." Bun chuckled. "What kind of loser are you dating?"

And the demi-saiyan, due to his recent mood swings, lost it. He blew apart the entire club in anger, blasting the walls apart and upturning tables and chairs.

And both of them were in a battle stance, staring at each other.

**So that's what happened. If you want to flame me, I'll turn into an absolute *****, because I'm not in my greatest mood right now, thanks to my sixth sense…. *grumbles* Well… shameless advertisement of my story, Unlikely Love. Only rated M for possible strong violence and swearing (not that much though), no lemons, lots of GCC when it gets deeper. So yeah, reviews will be much appreciated! Cheers!**


	31. Control

**Before this chapter starts, I want to request everyone to bow your heads in silence… to remember the horrors during the 9/11 incident, and to respect the ones passed on. Thank you.**

**So, this chapter's one of my favorites, and hopefully you will enjoy it as well.**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: *yelps in fright* Ahh! Here's your update!**

**Meiyo Motou: Nahh… you advertised my story! And Bun isn't human, lol**

There was a moment of silence as the audience watched with wide eyes, but not too surprised, since in a place like this, random brawls was expected to be a daily occurrence. Bardock rushed over to Gohan, hoping he hadn't already caused something like this previously.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Sai?" Bardock screamed out. His grandson turned to him, his eyes filled with fury. The full blooded saiyan fought to not flinch from the gaze. It really scared him. Chi-Chi was right about his temper.

All Gohan wanted to do was to kill Bun, preferably slowly and painfully, making him suffer. He didn't even realize that his grandfather had called him Sai.

"He ****ing badmouthed Videl!" he yelled angrily.

Bardock's left eye twitched. Of course, it had to be about Videl. Darn his grandson's saiyan teenage hormones. "He doesn't know she passed away, so there's no point in getting angry at that kid," he said quietly.

Gohan growled angrily, his eyes flashing turquoise and clenching his fists, about to hit Bardock.

But his grandfather raised his hand and slapped the demi-saiyan across the cheek.

There was dead silence.

Gohan slowly lifted his now unclenched hand to touch his cheek, his brain not comprehending fast enough on what just happened. The sting became more pronounced, and the skin reddened. Then, he finally realized that his grandfather really slapped him. Never in his life had that happened before.

Bardock continued his angry act as he lifted Gohan up by the front of his armor, glaring at him. "I thought I told you to keep your temper tantrums in check!" Dropping him roughly on the ground, he added, "Good for nothing nephew."

Gohan finally caught on to what was happening. His grandfather was putting on an act, making sure that he didn't explode with rage, which would effectively reveal to the planet's inhabitants and people that he was a saiyan, and it will jeopardize the entire mission.

Filled with shame, he bowed his head. Bardock was right. Maybe he really was useless now, with his random outbursts of temper, which once when it got out of hand, he could easily kill everyone around him, and there would be no one to stop him.

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving only Bardock, Gohan, and Bun standing there.

"What the freak was that all about?" Bun asked.

"Errr… my grandson's having a bit of temper problems, since his girlfriend died a few days ago, and he's still moping about it," Bardock explained. But the humanoid boy only paid attention to the fact that he said that he was Gohan's grandfather.

"YOU'RE BARDOCK!" he shouted out in excitement. The hero!

"Ummm, yes, I am. But I would appreciate it if you didn't shout out my name," Bardock replied, bewildered at the kid's reaction. What was so special about him?

"You're the one who stood against Frieza. Your name is known to every resistor of the Cold family, a legend!" Bun said in an awed whisper. "My friends and I have always imagined meeting you!"

Was he really that famous now…?

~~~DBZ~~~

Later, both of them returned to the bar where Bardock was at. Gohan was sitting quietly in a corner, sipping on a small cup of water he bought, just for the sake of something to do.

Bardock was, once again, watching the television, hoping to get some of the news. At the same time, he was also using his hearing to pick up bits of the conversation floating around the bar, trying to ignore Shana's attempts to flirt with him.

He caught two Neko clan men whispering together.

"Have you heard of Dr. Hatchi?"

"No duh! I'm not as dumb as I seem!"

"Well you seem dumb enough."

"HEY!"

"Anyways, I overheard his new invention."

"Seriously? Only Kuriza-sama knows!"

"Yeah, apparently-"

CRASH! Darn his luck! One of the people attempting to catch Shana's attention (which was, most unfortunately, currently on him) tipped over on his chair and fell, sprawled on the floor with a broken nose.

Pathetic.

Sadly, the two men did not resume their conversation. Instead, they turned their eyes to the TV, which was broadcasting a galaxy-wide fighting competition.

A small kid, child of one of the inhabitants on Planet Zorrei was wandering around the bar, looking for something to play. He was dead bored, because there was nothing to do here unless you were at least a teenager, and he was too young to think about working yet.

The child already got slapped in the face for accidentally spilling his drink that Auntie Shana had so kindly given him for free and he didn't want to get hit again.

He crawled under tables to get around faster, thanks to his Neko clan genes. Then he saw something.

There was a man with a scar, sitting by Auntie Shana. He held a blue beer bottle in his hand and was focused on the television, watching the boring competition. His hair was tied up by a very pretty green sash. He could just stretch his hands out and pull it off.

Hopefully, the man wouldn't be too angry at him. He didn't look too mean, either.

So the little kid began climbing slowly toward Bardock, making sure he wasn't spotted or he'll be in big trouble again. The sash was just so close to him now. He stretched his hand toward the green sash and tugged…

**Ha! I'm ending it here! You just gotta wait for a bit until the next chapter comes out. Not even I'm sure what will happen next… so I'll have to see. Please review! If you also say what you want to happen next, it will be taken into consideration. *grins***

**I better run now… I have a feeling Sailor Saiyan 007 is going to kill me!**

**DBZ Trivia: Forgot about it last time. Umm… the story of Bardock is Toriyama-sensei's favorite of all! Yay to Bardock fans, lol.**


	32. Blown

**It was supposed to come out two days ago, but school got in the way, and I was unhappy at the way the chapter turned out so I rewrote it a couple of times.**

**dbzfan1234: Naww… not offended. But, thanks, anyways! Hopefully, it's turning back to DBZ-ish style.**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: Oh really? *laughs evilly* I'm just as violent as you are… hehehe… I shall kill you if you try! Nah, I won't, but I'm pretty strong, strong enough to pin one of my besties who has a yellow-green belt in Tae Kwon Do. Not that I'm big for my age or fat, or something like that. Just great strength.**

Bardock felt a tiny tug at the sash that held his hair together and immediately whipped his head around, finding a small Neko Clan child with his hand outstretched, apparently trying to take the strip off. The kid seemed to be frightened to be caught, as he froze, his eyes widened in fear.

The child covered his eyes and cowered, expecting to be slapped. But the painful sting never came. He lowered his hands to see the man staring at him curiously, which made him very bewildered. Why wasn't he angry at him?

Bardock felt the sash with his left hand, making sure it was still in place and held on to the hair spikes properly. He had a funny feeling of déjà vu washed over him. The innocent eyes stared back at him, and he realized with a start that they belonged to another child…

He must be the son of Ed, another one of the Neko Clan that he made friends with back on the planet.

Thoughts flashed through the watching Shana lightning fast, and a strange idea hit her. She had witnessed something like this several years ago. It happened to her long time crush, Bardock, years ago. One of her good friends, Ed, was still a Neko child during that time, and the saiyan had tied his hair back in the same fashion the person who looked like him did, and it was also done by a red sash.

Ed tried to pull the sash off, and instead of getting slapped, Bardock had stared curiously at the boy.

Thinking about it, they looked exactly alike. They had the same strange x scar, not to mention the same skin tone. But, why would he wear normal armor? Where did his armbands all that go? Why did he say he wasn't Bardock?

But, he must be him! She knew it sounded silly, but something in her heart told her that he was her crush. So, she followed her impulse and yelled out, "You're Bardock." And obviously, she did not think of any consequences that may occur, and definitely not the fact that she might be putting lives in danger.

And when said saiyan heard that, the first thought that struck him was, WHAT THE HFIL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?

The entire bar lapsed into dead silence. Shana reached out and roughly tugged off the red sash, releasing Bardock's spiky hair, which had been held together too long for his comfort. But, how had she known it was him?

Gohan's mouth dropped completely. What the heck? How? But the most prominent thought was that now their cover was blown, it would be next to impossible to secretly track down Dr. Hatchi properly and get revenge for killing Videl. For a moment he wanted to blame his grandfather, but then told himself if he had one more anger outburst, he'll definitely become insane, permanently.

And what would his father think of him if he became like that? Gohan cringed.

Every alien eyes turned in the bar, facing Bardock curiously. Some held disgust in their eyes, others had fear, and yet others had curiosity and excitement. There was a saiyan in this place, and they were supposed to be extinct. The only ones were enemies of Lord Kuriza.

Which only means one thing.

All the warriors charged at Bardock. Gohan immediately jumped in to help, not wanting to sit there and watch everyone get their butts kicked. Besides, it was in his saiyan blood to do things like this.

To the two of them, the warriors were all slow and clumsy, every punch and kick was horribly targeted, and all ki blasts were shot in wrong directions. Within moments, bodies littered the floor, and the entire bar was utterly demolished by the misaimed ki blasts, and bodies smashing into it.

Gohan and Bardock stood in the middle of all the mess, completely undamaged. Even their armor was in perfect shape. Shana and the child stood at the side, blown over by their skill. Slowly, they lifted their hands and began clapping enthusiastically.

"That was so cool!" the small kid cheered, his tail waving behind him joyfully. Bardock could not help but smile at his reactions. It felt good to be praised about his fighting skills every once in awhile. And, the child was just like Ed.

But onto more serious things. Now that both he and Gohan's cover were blown, they couldn't stay on this planet any longer like this, out in the open, which means the mission was all on the other Z fighters then.

Gohan wasn't thinking about those things, though. All he could think was how fun the entire fight was. It gave him a triumphant feeling to know that they were all so weak, and his fighting skills were once again back to its original level.

"Why did they attack you, mister?" the child asked innocently. Gohan and Bardock fell over anime style. All those soldiers had screamed out why, several minutes before. Apparently, his memory wasn't the best.

"Well, Jack," Shana replied kindly, "because Lord Kuriza didn't like saiyans, and want all of them to be dead."

Jack's eyes immediately became watery, and tears poured out in streams. He began bawling in earnest. "But why, mommy? Daddy said Mister Bardock was a nice man!" he sobbed, his hands wiping away tears that continued to flow nonstop.

Wait, mommy? That meant… Ed and Shana married. Weird… But Bardock didn't have much time to ponder this revelation, because a horde of soldiers had appeared on the horizon, no doubt coming for them. How the word had spread so quickly, Bardock didn't have any time to find out.

"Quick," Shana said in a low tone, "I'll bring you to my place." So, he scooped up Jack, while Gohan lifted Shana gently up bridal style, earning a giggle from her. They took off into the air, following the Neko clan female's directions.

Several times, Gohan and Bardock had to turn momentarily around to blast away any soldiers that got too close for their comfort.

At last, they got to a small corner of a very deserted and isolated island in the middle of nowhere, and there was a small house in the midst of it.

It was very much like the Kame House, except it was painted indigo, with a black roof, and no noticeable roof. There was also another door behind the house that lead to a small garden filled with multicolored flowers. Over all, it was a very peaceful setting.

A young man stepped out, wearing casual beach clothes you'd expect a teenager at a beach party would wear. Like all Neko clan people, he had cat ears and a cat tail waving behind him. Ed's face registered shock when he saw Bardock.

The first thing he said was, "Hey Bardock, you and your friend or whatever there is all over the TV now."

**I seem to end many chapters with someone speaking, don't I? Haha, they're cover's blown! I seriously didn't think it would turn this way, but what the heck. Reviews will be much appreciated! **

**DBZ Trivia: Kamiccolo? But… what I heard was Kami Piccolo-sama! I guess it was the English dub again… **


	33. Located

**Oy, it's been a freakin' six days! Gomenasai! School made me lose track of the time. Well, a new chapter should come out within three days this time.**

**Sailor Saiyan 007: I could do that, too. :)**

**Mr Blue22: Haha!**

"Important News!" a fish boomed out from the television in Shana's home. At least, Gohan thought it was a fish at first. Apparently, by the text that appeared, he was I'telk Xer, part of this fish race that resided somewhere in the galaxy that was under Kuriza's control.

To his dismay, his and his grandfather's images appeared by the reporter. It was taken by a security camera, obviously before they reduced the entire bar to rubble. Both of their faces were set with stern expressions, in fighting stances as they assessed their opponents.

"These two," the fish gabbled on, "are code red dangerous criminals. They managed to take down an entire bar of soldiers without sweat!"

It (or was it a he, Gohan couldn't really figure out) paused for a dramatic effect, perhaps a gasp of surprise from his audience. Then it continued in a cheery tone, "Please report immediately if they are found. The bounty is 3,000,000 zeni for each of them. Thank you, and the report is over!"

The news was ended with a very happy tune, leaving Gohan slightly bewildered. By Shana and Ed's poker face expressions, he assumed this wasn't exactly a strange occurrence around the planet, or anywhere that was under Kuriza's control.

The TV show resumed, showcasing the best bars on Planet Zorrei, and other random news.

"So, we've got a bounty now?" Bardock said, sounding every bit as confused as Gohan was. He suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter. "HAHAHA! Is there ever going to be a day where I don't?"

Seeing his grandson's blank look, he tried to explain. "I've had a bounty on my head since I started purging planets. People were always after me."

Oh. Okay?

Suddenly, Bardock fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain…

_Freiza and his father laughed as the city burned beneath them. Then, Bardock saw Chiaotzu charge forward, severely wounded. King Cold blocked a punch and shot his hand out, going right through the small man's chest. Blood poured out like a fountain as he coughed and spluttered at the vicious attack._

_Frieza stood by, clapping and laughing in glee at the destruction…_

"Not again," he moaned. It was already enough that he saw these during dreams, and now they were showing up during the day, too.

"What is it?" all of them said.

He said nothing, so they decided to drop the topic, for now.

"What do we do then?" Gohan questioned. He didn't like the idea of him staying in the ship with his grandfather for the rest of their stay on Zorrei, not that he had anything against Bardock.

Bardock heaved a sigh. "Well, idiot, we got to put the task to the others. It's not like you and I are the only intelligent people in the group. Honestly, Gohan, I actually thought you were smart!"

Said demi-saiyan flinched slightly at the insult at his intelligence. "Fine," he said, "then if you're so smart then do this! 37 multiplied by 45 within thirty seconds!" He immediately began counting quietly under his breath. Before he even got to 25, Bardock already replied.

"1665." He flashed a smirk at his grandson's incredulous expression. "You're now insulting my intelligence. I didn't become the best scientist on Planet Vegeta for nothing!"

Gohan gnashed his teeth in annoyance at himself. How could he even forget that? His ears picked up the tiniest giggles emitting from the small Neko child and Shana, his face flushing quickly.

"Hey, you guys," Ed spoke up from the sofa he was lying on with his eyes closed. He was absent-mindedly twirling his left index finger around his brown tail, which was waving beside him. "Why don't you try contacting your friends if you want to know what they have heard so far?"

The demi-saiyan instantly brightened up. "Yeah, I'll do it!" he said excitedly and rushed toward the door, hand outstretched. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of a running pose and spun around to face them.

"Hey grandpa? How do I contact them?"

Everyone in the room fell down anime style. Bardock got up while holding onto the closet by him. "I'm really questioning your IQ now, Gohan," he muttered. "Obviously, idiot, you use this thing called a scouter!" He shoved the tool in question in front of his grandson's face.

"Right…"

He reached his hand up toward his own vibrant red scouter and was about to tap his screen when he froze again. "Wait a minute, grandpa, how do I use it?"

Bardock smacked himself in the forehead. "You touch the screen and different options will pop out! Chose the one labeled contact, and the list of everyone will appear. Chose one of their names and it will connect you two together."

"Ohh…" Gohan tapped the screen smartly, and words appeared. "Ooohh…" he gasped out when he saw the words "magically" pop out. There were several beeping noises as he navigated around and finally settled on Krillin.

There was a burst of static, causing everyone to jump. "Hello?" said a small voice through the scouter.

~~~DBZ~~~

"We've got everyone here, right?" Bardock barked out. The Z fighters were all assembled in Shana and Ed's small living room, giving him a slight feeling of claustrophobia.

"Anyone have news?"

The small emperor, Chiaotzu, floated out from behind Tien and chirped, "Tien and I have news!" Bardock waited patiently for an answer.

To his surprise, the midget zoomed around the room and shut off all the windows and pulled the curtains. "Now, we can talk freely!" he said. "Someone told me that we could get overheard."

"So, go on," Piccolo said, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Okay, the thing is, Dr. Hatchi is in the mountains, as we predicted. And not just that, too. From what both Tien and I heard, he is doing something that's going to be very dangerous."

Everyone leaned forward to hear closer as Chiaotzu lowered his voice. "You know what? He's making a machine, and rumor has it that it could bring all the most powerful fighters there are from HFIL to life and transport them automatically here!"

**Doesn't this remind you of something? *smirks* Now, the plot is starting to thicken even more… haha. So, reviews will be much appreciated!**

**DBZ Trivia: If you died again after you die, you get casted into oblivion, right? Then why did Chiaotzu pop right back to life when that happened to him? And King Kai said, "Don't worry, you're already dead! You can't die again!" **


	34. Game

**To my great embarrassment, my last chapter was filled with mistakes and plot holes. I suppose it comes from a brain that needs sleep. An apology to my reader. This chapter should be better, at least better than the last.**

The room exploded with yells of disbelief, horror, and anger. Even the Neko family was bewildered and angered by the news. The Neko clan, original inhabitants of Planet Zorrei, had only agreed to Kuriza's control because it gave them an opportunity for business, the kind that they were specialized at.

Never in their contract had it been mentioned that there would be a mad scientist who would plant mysterious devices all over the planet that had the ability to call the evil dead.

Piccolo, as always, was always the first to recover his wits and recollect his expression. "The important thing right now is, everyone, when will Dr. Hatchi activate it?" he said, raising his voice above the yelling. No one heard him, though. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" the Namekian screamed out.

That did it. Everyone fell silent and stared at him. Well, for some, they glared. Piccolo repeated his statement again, "The important thing now is, everyone, when will Dr. Hatchi activate it?"

"Well…" Chiaotzu trailed off. He had a very solemn expression. All leaned forward to him, waiting excitedly for his answer. "Tien and I don't know."

And all fell down anime-style. "Well that certainly did not help, you clown face!" Vegeta shouted. His face was red from anger and annoyance.

Chiaotzu frowned in response and said, "You can't blame us! It's not our fault that no one on the entire planet knows!"

Vegeta was about to open his mouth to retort, but Bardock was already between the two, hands placed on their chest. "Stop," he said in a serious tone, "there's no time for this."

Both of them turned around and stuck their noses up in the air childishly, not listening to a word. The battle-hardened saiyan sighed wearily.

"All we can do is to wait." The Z fighters took that as an answer. Some, like 18, began pacing around the small house, while others like Yamcha plopped down on the sofa. Gohan smiled apologetically toward the Neko family, since it was rather inconvenient, but very kind, for them to host such a large number of people.

The TV was once again turned on, the volume switched to maximum. Ed flicked around the channels restlessly, never stopping at one for over five seconds. He suddenly grabbed a strange looking remote from the glass table and directed it at the TV, pressing a green button on the left section.

A strange beeping sound was heard, and the screen became fuzzy, before going back to its original resolution, but this time the screen seemed to be projecting a view from somewhere in the planet, in which Bardock recognized as one of the many docking pads.

A green lizard looking alien was directing landings, as he was waving two red flags in a specific pattern, and a large spaceship loomed in view, slowing down and dropping squarely onto the pad that it was designated. Ed watched with interest as the passengers alighted, and they looked like human sized flower fairies, even wearing those petal dresses and had wings.

Gohan found the newcomers very interesting as he cried out, "Ooh! Fairies!"

Shana laughed at his enthusiasm. "You know, Gohan, there's a specific name for them. They're called the I'letas by our people, literally meaning fairy in our ancient tongue. The galaxy very soon adopted the name, though, as the I'letas didn't name themselves since they were isolated from the outer world before Kuriza conquered their planet."

Gohan noted with surprise that Shana did not refer Kuriza as Lord, as he would've expected her to. That was certainly an intriguing insight. It did not seem to him that the Neko clan was very willing when they came under Kuriza's ownership. Or maybe, it was just this one family.

However, his mind turned to the question in how they obtained the image of what was happening right now. Almost as if little Jack read his mind, he said, "Mommy and Daddy put security cameras all over the world! Because we live on this little island, we can't know what is happening so they did that." Then, he placed a finger over his lips, continuing in a serious tone, "But shhh!, don't tell anyone."

A few of the Z fighters laughed at his statement, and he turned to frown at them. "What? Mommy said that."

Ed clicked again, and the scene switched. It was a view of a restaurant, and Neko clan families sat together happily as they munched on many different exotic foods. Gohan grinned as he saw a little child hug her teddy bear, attempting to feed it some broccoli.

But, suddenly, as if the entire screen ripped apart, the restaurant blew up. He watched in horror as he saw several people try to run away, but suddenly rise up in the air by some mysterious force. They struggled in the air and they heard a small, quiet snap, and they exploded like dirty fireworks.

Gohan watched in sick fascination as tiny pieces of flesh and blood rained down like ash, and he fought the urge to vomit. And a certain someone floated in the view of the screen.

Bardock could never forget him. How could he, after all, when he had caused the death of his race and his planet, and the death of himself? The person was none other than Frieza, that sadist tyrant.

He was back.

And thinking back, it was just his nightmarish visions replaying, but this time in real life. He had known it was going to happen, yet he warned no one. Guilt washed over him as Frieza continued his merciless onslaught on the innocent civilians.

Without even thinking, he immediately broke the door and rushed out, dashing into the air, not even thinking about anything else. All he wanted to do was to tear the white lizard limb from limb until he was no more. And he knew that the others were just behind him, equally angered by the tyrant's actions.

I'll make him pay, he thought savagely as brutal images flashed through his mind. Yet, in mid-air, a ki blast flew from apparently nowhere and nearly hit him in the face, but Bardock managed to duck and evaded the ball of energy.

And floating there, grinning like he was mad, was Dr. Hatchi, the very one that they have all been searching for for several hours.

"You!" Bardock yelled out.

"Yes, me," he replied, still smiling, eyes wide in blissful happiness at the saiyan's angry outburst. The Z fighters also skidded to a halt as they saw Dr. Hatchi, all of them completely unprepared for his sudden arrival.

"I see that you all want to save the poor citizens, eh?" He was taunting them, trying to make them insane with anger. He wagged a finger disapprovingly. "Sorry, no can do, until you hear out my rules."

"What?" Vegeta yelled, short-tempered as always.

Dr. Hatchi ignored him. "Since this is my turf, you follow my lovely game, and my rules."

Bardock decided to hear him out, knowing the sooner his talk was over, the sooner he could kill Frieza.

"First of all, you must only engage on every opponent individually. Second of all, they could only be killed the same way they were in the first place BY THE SAME PERSON. Thirdly, you have to kill all of them. If even one is left, after an hour all the others will be regenerated. And lastly, only after you finish them will you be able to destroy the machines."

And the doctor whizzed away, cackling madly. Only one thought was presented in Bardock's mind. Oh, fuck.

**Dun dun dun dun! There's even rules! But, Dr. Hatchi finally came out of hiding. There won't be a long wait for the next chapter, as I'm as excited as all of you are. Cheers, guys! And reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**DBZ Trivia: Bardock appeared in the manga! Ooh la la!**


	35. Ginyu Force

**I realized that I effectively managed to put myself into a very difficult position with the rules of the game, so… darn… Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Bardock didn't know who killed who at all. It was all a blank to him, as he never fought any of them, save Frieza, so he realized that he was completely no use in this battle. He managed to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and clearing his thought, then began thinking over all the possible options.

He didn't really get far in thinking, though, because music began sounding. Really, music.

Bardock looked down to find a small deserted island and saw that the others were doing the same thing. He could make out a tiny boom box sitting in the middle of four aliens decked in the Cold Empire armor, and they were dancing around it. What the heck was this all about?

Squinting closer, he found out that those four were all too familiar. From past experiences, he recognized them as most of the members of the Ginyu Force, but apparently the leader, Ginyu himself, was missing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw all of the Z-fighters facepalm when they also recognized them. From Gohan's story, he knew that they encountered them before, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Can someone tell me where's Ginyu?" he asked.

To his surprise, Gohan disappeared for a split second, and came back with a plastic bag in hand. "Here he is!" he replied cheerfully, reaching into the bag and pulling out a strange frog.

Bardock stared at it dumbfounded, his brain not really processing. This frog was Ginyu?

Below, the smallest green alien, Guldo, began singing in an earsplitting voice. "My name is Guldo," he warbled. Everyone winced, and he was singing strange, very random, and definitely very conceited lyrics. The rest of the Ginyu Team clapped and hooted as he continued.

The song never seemed to end, and Bardock's patience ran out. He charged directly at them and landed softly on the springy grass, extended his clenched fists, and shot out a purple ki blast at the boom box, detonating it.

There was dead silence as the Ginyu Force (at least, what was left of it) stared horrified at their destroyed boom box. "It's gone!" the white haired Jeice screamed out dramatically and fell to his knees, sobbing brokenly. Then, he lifted his head up and glared at the person who destroyed it.

But, he backed away as quickly as he can. "Ah!" he yelled out, his face drained of all color. "Ghost!"

Guldo, Recoome, and Burter also screamed and pointed their index finger at him and screamed the same thing. But then, Recoome stepped forward in a brave manner (again, overdramatic) and proclaimed, "My comrades, we are the Ginyu Force, the strongest ones in universe! We will not yield to a simple ghost!"

Now Bardock could see why the Z-Fighters facepalmed when they saw them. The Saiyans were always terrified of the Ginyu Force, but now, he found out they were what seemed to be fighters with a psychotic brain, not even worth his time.

He heard several muffled sounds of feet landing on the grass and knew that they were all now on the island. The Ginyu Force screamed even more than before and attempted to run away, but found out that it wasn't humanely possible to run on water.

Then, Recoome turned around and asked a stupid question. "Where's our leader?"

Bardock's mouth dropped open. What the heck did these people have for brains? Gohan smiled cheerfully and waved the frog Ginyu in the air, causing said frog to struggle and try to escape, but it was impossible thanks to his colossal power.

(Perhaps, we should take a look in the Ginyu Force's thoughts)

For some reason, they had magically appeared on this small island in the middle of nowhere. They have been staying in HFIL, playing another round of Go Fish for Kami knows how long, and was quite bored. Very soon after they had popped onto here, a strange looking mad scientist had flown towards them and explained with glee that they were now a part of his game, explaining the rules.

Needless to say, they didn't pay attention to what he was saying. As soon as Dr. Hatchi flew away, Jeice produced a boom box from seemingly nowhere and cranked the volume to the loudest, playing their song, Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai. None of them seem to think that something, more specifically, some person, was missing.

They began dancing, not even noticing many powerful kis far outmatching theirs approaching them, until one of them touched onto the ground.

That's where the screaming began, because the person was supposed to be dead years and years ago, yet he was standing in front of them. Then, the other people also arrived, which caused more screaming, because most of them were familiar, and they had beaten the crap out of them before.

Vegeta snorted at their weak display. "Bunch of weaklings," he muttered. A bright blue ki blast started forming in his hands, and he directed it at them. "FINAL FLASH!" he roared.

Within seconds, the Ginyu Force was no more than ashes. They heard a beep and saw that it was Yamcha, who was wearing a gray wristwatch. He had started a countdown.

"So," the former bandit started, "obviously all the guys we've ever fought are now back, so we have to split up and kill them all if we were to finish the job in one hour. So, I say that we all split up and go kill whoever we killed before, and for those who didn't, like me, will try and save citizens. Kapeesh, people?"

All of them shot towards different areas, giving Yamcha an image of the dragon balls shooting off when they finished their wishes and Shenron disappeared. However, Bardock didn't move an inch.

"You need something?" Yamcha questioned.

Bardock's face was void of all expressions when he asked, "Did my son ever kill anyone?"

"Eh, you mean Raditz, or Goku?"

The saiyan's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Who do you think I mean?"

Yamcha began ticking off enemies from his finger. "Umm, Raditz was killed by Piccolo, Nappa was by Vegeta, Frieza and his father was by Mirai, Cell was by Gohan, uh, Ginyu Force was by Vegeta…"

Bardock listened patiently, but with horror he realized there was one name Yamcha did not mention. "What about Cooler?"

"Cooler? Oh, I think that was the only person Goku ever killed," Yamcha said.

So his suspicions were confirmed then. "And Dr. Hatchi clearly stated every enemy must be killed the same way by the same person that they had died to," he said quietly. "You know what that means."

"That-that means," Yamcha stuttered, "we're screwed!"

**And that, folks, is how I manage to screw myself. TT^TT Well, on a happier note, today's my one year anniversary on ! Wheee! Um, so, reviews will be much appreciated. **

**DBZ Trivia: Frieza's voice actor is a woman. That sort of explains his gayness, does it not?**


	36. Watching

**Chapter 36! Heh, looks like I have to bring Goku back to life… or do I, readers? That's for you to find out, but not in this chapter, certainly in the near future. Thanks to Simgr101 for helping though. **

**Sailor Saiyan 007: Kids are often played by girls because of their high voices. But… Frieza's definitely NOT a kid. XD**

**Heero Yuy009: ^^" If you were paying attention, she died a long while ago.**

"There's got to be a loophole in that old man's rules," Bardock muttered, thinking hard. Just somewhere… there had to be one. All rules had loopholes, just if you were smart enough to find it or not. "Yamcha, tell me exactly how Goku finished Cooler."

The former bandit shuffled through his memories, going backwards in time as he searched for a particular one where Goku had described to him Cooler's death. There it was!

"Actually, Bardock," he said, "Goku wasn't exactly the one to finish him off."

The saiyan raised an eyebrow. Well, that certainly changes things. "How did it work out, then?"

"Goku said that Vegeta fought Cooler first, then after that he ki blasted up the pieces," Yamcha said, chewing on his nails. "It was a combined effort, and by Hatchi's rules, it was supposed to be the same person and the same way, therefore maybe Vegeta-"

"Could act as the person part, and Gohan would be able to recreate Goku's ki blast and finish Cooler off. That way, we don't have to call my son back, then," Bardock finished for him. Yamcha grinned and let out a sigh of relief, so all the enemies were sorted out then. Suddenly, he let out a yelp and pointed at his watch.

"Darn, we talked for five minutes!" he shrieked, waving his arm in front of the saiyan's eyes. "We only have 55 minutes left then!" He proceeded to run around the small isle several times, flapping his arms in a very great impersonation of a chicken, then fell to his knees and dunked his head into the clear, freezing water.

His head bobbed up, and he gasped for air. "Kami, this water's cold!"

Bardock stood by and watched his antics while sweatdropping. Five minutes wasn't that much was it?

His veteran fighting senses told him there was a large and lethal energy ball heading his way, and his reflexes acted up. Bardock flipped backwards, but when his hands touched the ground, he propelled himself upwards, finishing the backflip in midair so he was now facing the person that created the ki blast.

Yamcha also jumped in the air just in time as the purple energy, crackling with bolts of electricity, hit the isle and caused it to explode into thousands of tiny pieces of grit and dust, a few of the sharp ones cutting into his flesh, but not deep enough to draw blood.

The smoke cleared to reveal a very buff and tall man who had long, spiky hair cascading down his back, reaching his ankles. He wore typical battle armor, but had red armbands, and a telltale tail was curled around his waist. The saiyan wore an expression of contempt when he saw Yamcha and Bardock.

"Well, lookie who it is, my loser of a father and another Earthling trash, no doubt my pathetic brother's friend," Raditz drawled out, his eyes glinting evilly. So that was Raditz, the man that kidnapped Gohan at a young age.

Bardock wasn't quite surprised by his eldest son's words. "You've always been one for dramatics. How unlike a proper saiyan," he said, knowing it would get him fired up in an instant.

And he was right. Raditz clenched his fists and attempted to punch his father, but Bardock blocked with his arm. "Really, son, really? Have you even trained a bit in HFIL?" he mocked as his son tried to land punch after punch, all of them which were dodged or blocked.

Yamcha had decided to get away from them so he wouldn't interrupt the fight, flying backwards until the two were as small as dolls, and collided with a very unfortunate Namekian after Raditz.

"I hate you!" Raditz screamed out, and his whitish aura flared higher than he ever reached. Bardock was almost tempted to use his green scouter to check his son's current power level.

The younger saiyan continued his fruitless onslaught against his father, but none had hit its target. He flew backwards slightly and began powering a purple ki blast, not unlike the one that destroyed the tiny isle.

"Take this!"

Bardock lifted his hands to his face and stopped it a few inches away from hitting him, letting hit hover there, then with the help of his ki, he pushed it swiftly back to his son, who barely missed getting caught in the blast. It whizzed past his face and managed to give him a small cut, which promptly began to bleed.

Raditz started firing blast after blast, hoping at least one of them would hit the target, but all of them were deflected, sent flying towards miles and miles of cerulean blue ocean. He let out a frustrated snarl and was about to charge again, but heard someone speak behind him.

"Your fight is with me, Raditz," Piccolo said, fazing directly behind him and delivered an elbow strike to his opponent's back. The saiyan skidded to a halt quickly, and turned around to find the Namekian already there with his fist raised.

He was sent flying again, and it took him a long while before he managed to recover. By that time, Piccolo had his attack, Special Beam Cannon charged up, and he released it.

Bardock couldn't look at the fight any longer. He didn't want to see his own son die, so he squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his head away. He heard an agonized scream, followed by a loud splash. When his eyes opened again, he saw that the once blue ocean was now stained red by blood.

The saiyan felt sick. He had let his own son die and knew it.

He felt Yamcha gently shake his shoulder. "You okay there, buddy?" he questioned, seeing that he looked a bit green, and knew what he must've felt, seeing his own son die.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bardock replied hoarsely. Meanwhile, Piccolo, now that his job was done, flew off, deciding that it was a better idea to leave him alone with Yamcha for the time being. No one liked it if there was a crowd surrounding them when they just went through something like that.

There was a moment of silence as the only sound was seagulls cawing.

Bardock turned abruptly around towards north, sensing a ki rapidly dropping. It was one that he was well familiar with, Mirai's. While he was battling his own son, he had picked up Mirai's fluctuating the entire time and knew from his opponent's ki that he was currently fighting Frieza.

However, he had decided to dismiss the drop from the super saiyan stage, and now he was almost sure that the young demi-saiyan was in danger, and Bardock shot off toward his direction.

One question remained in his mind, though. How was it possible for Frieza to be a challenge to Mirai? He was beaten easily by his son in the past in merely super saiyan, and even after the lizard had become half machine, Mirai was still able to make a quick work of him, reducing him to ashes.

So, what was the problem at hand then?

**So… what is going on with Mirai? Find out next time! So to my lovely readers, I'm asking you this question. Would you like him to die in the near future or no? Just a thought… so either PM me or leave it in your review. Reviews would be very much appreciated! X3**

**DBZ Trivia: Plothole time again! In the Episode of Bardock, apparently Bardock was the first legendary saiyan, and that happened 1000 years ago. Shouldn't you have at least three legendary super saiyans to establish the once in a thousand years pattern? Credit goes to Daizenshuu EX, more specifically, Mike. **


	37. Save

**Okay, so important notice. This is the last chapter, the one you already read. But, also, this is the last chapter for Not What it Seems. I'm starting a sequel soon, and it would say that it is the sequel of this. It will continue from this, and should be out in the next week or so. Thanks for all of you that stayed with me throughout this story! See you! ~Son Goshen**

* * *

><p><strong>I hit a writer's block as I tried to brainstorm what was going to happen between the two. Sorry! Anyways, this chapter came out… somewhat pretty well, I guess. Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**TyrantKing000: He might appear la. :)**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Awww… you shoulda seen it! It was pretty awesome and dramatic, and REALLY sad. **

White aura trailed from Bardock's path as he flew toward's Mirai's direction, in the north. He became steadily more worried as the ki was dropping at an accelerated speed. It still didn't make sense in his mind that Mirai would have trouble with that freak Frieza.

He was sure the lizard never trained in HFIL, because he had always kept an eye on him during those years, and he was also those kinds of people that had too big of an ego to bother training further than their current state.

Very soon, a ruined city came into view. He saw many citizens' bodies littered on the ground and felt sick again. Many years ago, he felt triumph and satisfaction when seeing this kind of image, and it was worse knowing he was the one that caused that kind of destruction.

Bardock stopped dead in his tracks. Several feet away in front of him was Frieza, a marble white hand wrapped around Mirai's throat. The other hand was used along with his tail and feet to repeatedly attack the boy's bloody back.

From Mirai's closed eyes and limp body, he could tell that he was already unconscious. It was just like the sick lizard to do something like that.

The saiyan fazed quickly behind Frieza and sent a strong elbow strike to his back. The tyrant lost his grip on Mirai's neck and was sent tumbling forward in the air. It was a funny sight to see him flail his arms and legs as he attempted to steady himself.

Meanwhile Bardock dashed downwards and managed to catch Mirai right before his body slammed into the rubble below. He laid the eldest demi-saiyan gently on the ground and flew upwards again, facing Frieza.

If he was surprised that the attacker was Bardock, he didn't show it, as an amused smirk was on his face. "Well well, if it isn't another dirty little monkey," he drawled.

There was one thing that the saiyan would admit Frieza was good at, and it was the ability to get under anyone's skin. Keep your temper, he told himself and took deep breaths to steady his temper that threatened to spill out.

"This fight has been long overdue," he replied calmly with a determined expression, taking an offensive stance. Another thing about that gender-confused alien; he always liked the opponent to attack first.

So, Bardock charged forward.

The next moments were a blur to him, as they occurred so swiftly his brain didn't have enough time to comprehend. He and Frieza exchanged blows for kami knows how long, and he began to tire from dodging the tail, which shot out at random times, trying to catch him off guard.

Frieza sent out another hook kick, in which he blocked with his arm, then twisted it, but since they were in the air, the tyrant was able to spin around and send out an uppercut. Fists collided, sending a shockwave across the city.

Bardock somersaulted backwards and began powering up. With a battle cry, his hair became golden and his eyes turned emerald. Power coursed through his body, and with renewed vigor and strength, he resumed the fight.

He was the one with the upper hand now. Frieza's ki was slowly dropping like Mirai's, to his pleasure. "Ha!" he yelled, launching another Full Power Energy Wave. It hit him straight in the chest, and he crashed to the ground with a loud boom, creating a large crater in the ruined city.

A very bloodied Cold family member emerged from the smoke. Even in this state, he still smirked. "Too bad, Bardock, you're strong, but not strong enough," he said. And with a battle cry like said saiyan's, he began powering up.

Bardock's eyes widened as his ki skyrocketed, to the point it surpassed his current state. "F**k," he cursed under his breath. It wasn't just Frieza's ki that was changing; his appearance was slowly morphing into something that vaguely triggered his memory.

In seconds, the tyrant's face looked as if he was wearing a mask, with four spiky tips pointing upwards. His upper body appeared to wear some kind of armor, and he grew bigger in size.

Frieza could reach the fifth form.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bardock exclaimed. Wasn't it only Cooler that could reach the form? With his power level far higher than his, the chances of winning shrunk down to less than one percent. But he had to somehow stall the fight until his grandson was done with Cell, or until anyone was finished with their fight.

It was just his luck, right when he's facing a crisis, there's no one to help, almost as if he was cursed with that fate.

"Bardock, you have no chance of winning against me. Once a useless monkey, always a useless monkey," Frieza said, smirking.

"You're one to talk!" he retorted angrily, "stupid gender-confused lizard! I'm still questioning your sex right now!"

Said tyrant was completely stunned. He was sure that some of his army had maybe secretly badmouthed him, but no one had ever said anything as insulting as that to his face. How dare Bardock!

With an angry roar, he charged at Bardock and began mercilessly attacking him. The saiyan tried but failed miserably to put up a fight, as he was too outclassed to do any more than a little cut or a small burn. But as long as his pride was still there, he would put up a fight, no matter what.

However, very soon, he had many broken bones and bruises, and several cuts were bleeding sluggishly as they flowed down onto the rough ground. "You barely improved over all these years, Frieza," he taunted, trying to buy as much time as he could. They were going to arrive…

"You know," he continued, wheezing as he clutched his badly damaged chest with his right arm, as the left was shattered by a well-aimed kick, "I've never met anyone as pathetic as you are."

Frieza's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Bardock by the collar of his broken battle armor. He drove a fist into his stomach, forcing the saiyan warrior to cough up blood onto the tyrant's arm.

Bardock lifted his head, smirk still in place. "Really, you're a sad little fighter."

Frieza rammed his fist into Bardock's stomach several more times, wanting to make the saiyan suffer for his words. He had hoped he would scream as the attacks grew progressively more violent, but Bardock's mouth was kept tightly shut as he endured the torture.

Why that little-

He suddenly realized that a cluster of saiyan warriors had gathered behind him. Due to his anger, he had not felt the power levels flying toward him.

Prince Vegeta Jr. lead him and said in a deadly voice, "Drop him. Now."

**Hehe, another cliffy! Wheeee! So, both Bardock and Mirai are hurt for a bit. Anyone expected Jr. to be their savior? I certainly didn't; it just came together as I was writing this. Man, being the author is fun! Anyhoo, reviews will be much appreciated! Hint, hint.**

**DBZ Trivia: You guys know how there's always this rumor on FF going on about saiyan tails used for mating and stuff? Well… turns out it's TRUE! I'm freaking out a bit here, too. O_O**


	38. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! So a lot of you might be wondering what happened to this story, huh? It seems as if I left it off at a cliffhanger, there's a COMPLETE sign, and it never finished. What happened is that on the last chapter, I actually left an author's note on the last chapter stating that I made a sequel.**

**This notice was made due to the fact that I noticed there are freaking **_**54 **_**people who has this story on story alerts. What confused me, though, is that there are STILL people putting this story on their alerts, even after this is finished and there's a sequel.**

**Last thing, I'm planning a rewrite of Not What it Seems. =) My earlier chapters somewhat appall me by the horrible quality and the short length. I'm possibly going to combine several chapters together. Anyways, thanks for reading this! I love you all. **

**~ Son Goshen~**


End file.
